El pasado a veces se hace presente en las reuniones familiares
by melgamonster
Summary: Él se había negado a la relación que su hija llevaba con un hombre mayor que ella por tres años, el joven para demostrar que iba enserio decidió hacer una reunion familiar, pero nunca se imaginó que quien abriera la puerta para recibirlo a él y a su familia seria quien fue, o tal vez sigue siendo, el amor de su vida. [CoAi] [KaiRan]
1. I Cena para seis

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO I: CENA PARA SEIS**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Estaba frente a una casa desconocida junto a su familia, el lugar frente de ellos su hija aseguraba que era donde vivía su novio. Se había negado a la relación con un joven tres años mayor que ella ya que desconocía su apellido porque ellos lo mantenían oculto o mejor dicho solamente se llamaban por su primer nombre algo que era un poco extraño para el tiempo que se conocían, o mejor dicho que lo presentó a la familia y él en ningún momento recuerda haberlo visto en la infancia de su hija. Así que el joven para demostrar que iba en serio con su hija decidió hacer una cena familiar para presentar a sus padres.

—¿Segura que es aquí Kanara? —Volteo a ver a su hija de dieciséis años, ella heredó el color de cabello de su madre pero su color de ojos, ambos eran un bello contraste.

—Si papá —le respondió, pues ella ya había venido anteriormente.

—Ya toca de una vez. —Se esposa no tenía paciencia, eso era algo que ya sabía.

Tocó el timbre de esa residencia, escuchó unos pasos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su anfitriona lo primero que llamó su atención de ella fueron esos ojos violetas que desde hace más de cuarenta años le quitaban el sueño.

—Ran… —dijo en un susurro

—Shin… —murmuro y es que estaba sorprendida de verlo frente a su puerta, después de treinta años sin saber de él, estaba frente a ella, pero eso no podía ser cierto ¿o sí?

—Mouri san, buenas noches —saludó la otra persona que se percató del ambiente que se dio entre ellos.

—Oh hola pequeño detective —saludó otro hombre desde la cocina al ver quien había llegado —. Es raro que vengas a mi casa, estábamos esperando a alguien más aparte de que no recuerdo haberte dado la dirección.

—¿Conan kun? ¿Ai chan? —interrogó una vez que había salido de su trance, era obvio que no podía ser ese maniático de los misterios enfrente de su casa, la edad y los lentes le aseguraban eso.

—Ran ne… —Ya era demasiado grande como para llamarla de esa forma, por eso se detuvo —. Mouri san, buenas noches —respondió utilizando lo mismo que su esposa.

—¿Se conocen? —cuestionaron sorprendidos los jóvenes una detrás de su padre y el otro bajando las escaleras de su hogar para llegar atrás de su madre.

—Ya no soy Mouri —dijo la mujer que estaba en la puerta —. Ahora soy Kuroba —señalaba el anillo de su mano izquierda y luego al hombre dentro de la casa.

—Oh ya veo, felicidades por tu matrimonio —utilizó un monótono para ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Y veo que tú te casaste con Ai chan, felicidades —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro sin saber que eso le había dolido en el alma al rejuvenecido detective —. Yo siempre supe que iban a terminar juntos. Veo que nuestros hijos se conocen. —Expuso a su hijo para que encarará al padre de su novia.

—Con que Kuroba Arato —dijo mientras estrujaba la mano de su yerno y este simplemente asentía aguantando el dolor. El joven al que estaba saludando era alto con un cabello castaño oscuro alborotado y sus ojos violeta clara herencia de su madre.

—Yo soy Edogawa Kanara —se presentó con la mujer que estaba enfrente de su padre.

—Ya nos conocíamos Kana chan —sonrió ante la presentación—. Lo único que mantenían oculto era su apellido, quien sabe por qué.

—Es que lo estábamos reservando para la presentación oficial, frente a nuestros padres —se excusó el novio después de que lo soltaran.

—Sí que ha sido una sorpresa —. El anfitrión después de tanto se había acercado al grupo —. Quien diría que la bella Kana chan fuera hija del pequeño detective. Pero ya no se entretengan en la puerta, por favor pasen. —Abrió más la puerta e hizo que su familia se quitará de ella para dejar entrar a sus invitados.

Nadie se atrevió a comentar nada más, en silencio se dirigieron a la mesa y ahí esperaron pacientemente que los dueños de la casa les acercaran lo necesario para la cena.

—Ran ne… —Se maldijo por lo bajo, ya había quedado marcado de por vida llamarla así, ya no le podía decir Mouri san porque ya no lo era y decirle Kuroba le dolía en el alma —. Ran san —fue por lo que se decidió finalmente.

—¿Dime Conan kun? —había dirigido su mirada hacia él, esos ojos violetas seguían iguales a como él los recordaba y podría jurar que tenían un brillo extra.

—Que deliciosa esta la cena. —Ella río haciendo que él se extrañara —. ¿Qué pasó?

—La cena la preparé yo, pequeño detective —reveló el mago.

—Deja de decirme pequeño ya no lo soy —solicitó de la manera más seria posible y conservando la calma, esa persona le hacía perder los estribos.

—Para mis ojos si lo eres —dijo con burla.

—Me sorprende que Kaito kun y Conan kun se conozcan —dijo pensante Ran.

—A mí también me sorprende que hayan terminado casados ustedes dos si no se conocían —igual comentó el detective.

—A nosotros nos sorprende que nuestros padres se conozcan —comentaron al unísono los más jóvenes.

—El pequeño detective y yo nos conocemos del trabajo y unos asuntos externos. Él es del departamento de investigación y yo de antimotines —explicó.

—Y también de unos asuntos en el pasado —agregó de donde tenía el infortunio de conocerlo y es que sabía de su identidad como el ladrón fantasma.

Después de eso nadie más habló, estuvieron en silencio degustando la comida que el policía mago preparo para la ocasión.

—¿Cómo… —empezaron la frase al unísono Conan y Ran.

—Tu primero —cedió la palabra a quien fue, o tal vez es, la mujer de su vida.

—¿Cómo fue que ustedes dos terminaron juntos?— cuestionó y es que eso le causaba curiosidad. Los aludidos de voltearon a ver y la mujer sonrió como con sorna.

—Cuando Edo… Conan kun —recapacitó un poco como llamarle, no podía llamar por su apellido a su actual esposo —, se fue con sus padres al extranjero me invitó y me fui con él, así que se podría decir desde ese tiempo hemos estado juntos.

—¿Por qué no invitaron a la boda? —cuestionó sorprendida aunque le podían reclamar lo mismo.

—Fue en Las Vegas después de una noche de copas de la universidad —No hay poción de amor más efectiva que el alcohol—. Llegamos a Japón cuando estaba embarazada de Kanara chan y desde entonces Conan kun ha trabajado en la policía como detective y yo en una empresa productora de fármacos.

—Oh ya veo. —El resumen de la vida de los niños que convivió no fue demasiado convincente —. ¿Tú qué querías preguntar Conan kun?

—¿Ah? —Se perdió en el pasado con la explicación que dio su compañera de vida, se fueron juntos para huir de la organización y él se ocupó de derrotarla desde el extranjero. Una vez fuera de peligro se encargaron de vivir una vida normal en Estados Unidos junto a sus padres y justo como había dicho al celebrar su graduación de la universidad tomó de más y terminaron casándose en Las Vegas y enseguida celebraron su luna de miel teniendo como consecuencia el embarazo de Kanara, no lo había planeado pero lo tomó bien. Después de todo él solamente tenía a Haibara y ella a él.

—¿Qué me querías preguntar? —No le importó repetir la pregunta al notar que el adulto más joven que ella se encontraba distraído.

—¿Cómo conociste a este…

—Cuidado con lo que digas pequeño detective, conozco cosas que te pueden perjudicar —interrumpió la pregunta de su compañero de trabajo.

—Lo mismo digo Kuroba —arrastró el nombre como si le doliera pronunciarlo pues ahora ese apellido podía utilizarlo para referirse a ella —. ¿Cómo conociste a Kuroba?

—Nos conocimos en la universidad, cuando teníamos la edad que ahora tiene Arato kun, nosotros no fuimos tan rápido como ustedes, después de graduarnos trabajamos un tiempo, él se fue de gira mundial con su magia y yo me quede ejerciendo mi profesión. Cuando regresó nos casamos y años después nació Arato kun —resumió su vida a lado de Kaito de manera sencilla.

—Oh ya veo —. De todos los hombres a los que podía escoger para rehacer su vida eligió a su rival.

—Nosotros ocultamos nuestros apellidos para sorprenderlos. Ya que mi padre es un mago de fama mundial —explicó el joven —, además de que mi abuelo también fue famoso debido a esa profesión.

—Mientras no heredes la otra cara de la familia Kuroba, todo estará bien —exclamó con monótono.

—¿La otra cara? —cuestionaron la esposa e hijo de quien fue dirigida esa indirecta.

—Desvaríos del detective —dijo para restarle importancia mientras le dedicaba una acusadora al que se había atrevido a decir eso.

—¿No eres sincero con ella? —cuestionó con enojo mientras azotaba los cubiertos.

—No me vengas a dar lecciones de honestidad cuando no eres el mejor maestro, detective del Este —respondió utilizando el mismo tono que su invitado.

—Edogawa kun —le nombró su esposa, haciendo que este regresara a la normalidad, pero sorprendió al resto de los presentes.

—¿Papá? —le habló a su progenitor que estaba a un lado de ella, pocas veces veía a su padre enojado pero sabía que cuando su madre nombraba por su apellido a su padre es que la cosa iba seria.

—Lo siento princesa —volteó para dedicarle una sonrisa sabía que por sus malditos celos estaba arruinando la presentación de las familias, pero es que no había mucho que decir cuando ellos se conocían de tiempos atrás, incluso de antes de que ellos nacieran.

—Yo también mantuve en secreto mi apellido para sorprender a la familia de mi novio que mi papá es uno de los más famosos detectives de Japón —explicó a su padre porque no habían presentado con anterioridad a su novio con su nombre completo —. Aunque realmente me sorprende que ustedes se conozcan.

—Eso es historia para otra ocasión Kana chan —dijo la madre de su novio.

—Bueno Ran san —dijo sonriente y es que le resultaba interesante esa historia.

—Aunque yo tampoco esperaba verlo después de tanto tiempo.

—Bueno, gracias por la comida —agradeció para luego ponerse de pie y dedicarle una indirecta con la mirada a su esposa —. Kanara si tú quieres puedes quedarte más tiempo.

—¿Ya se van? —cuestionaron sorprendidos ambos anfitriones.

—Sí, es que mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar —se excusó la mujer de cabello castaño claro —. Yo me levanto temprano para dejar todo arreglado.

—Bueno Ai chan deja los acompaño a la puerta. —Dejó su comida y se levantó para despedir a sus invitados.

—Esperen padres, iré con ustedes —también se levantó para ir a alcanzarlos —. Gracias por la comida Kaito san —agradeció con una sonrisa y una reverencia —. Nos vemos luego Arato kun —se despidió de su novio con un beso en la mejilla aprovechando que su padre ya no se encontraba en la pieza.

—Es sorprendente que nuestros hijos sean pareja —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, es sorprendente que de tantos hombres en el mundo ambas escogieron un Kuroba —murmuro con la mirada perdida pero luego fue pellizcado por Ai para que no hablara de más.

—¿Escogieron? —preguntó

—Gracias por todo Ran san —dijo cuándo los alcanzó en la puerta para después hacerle una reverencia.

—Gracias a ustedes por venir —le sonrió en respuesta —. Por favor sigue cuidando de Arato kun, igual ustedes Ai chan Conan kun.

—Contamos contigo para lo mismo con Kanara —se perdió en su mirada, hacía años que soñaba con ver esos violetas viendolo y ahí los tenía frente a él después de más de veinticinco años, después de haber escapado con Haibara.

—Claro Conan kun —igual que él, mantuvo su vista fija en el niño que crio y ahora se veía como todo un hombre, eso le recordaba a ese maniático de los detectives pues ahora que es adulto se asemejaba más a él.

—Hasta luego Kuroba san —se despidió al leer el ambiente —. Kanara chan vamos a adelantarnos.

—¿Pero y papá? —preguntó confundida no sabía que estaba pasando y porque su padre y su suegra se veían con tanto anhelo.

—Déjalo un momento —siempre supo que ella fue un consuelo para el detective rejuvenecido y sabía que él la seguía amando a pesar de los años que pasaban y notó que ella también había empezado a dudar pues era la viva imagen de su vida pasada.

—Hasta luego Ran san —se despidió pero no hubo respuesta, caminaron un poco alejándose, pero lo suficiente para escuchar la conversación.

—Me debo ir Ran ne… —se mordió la lengua, estar con ella le podía afectar —. Ran san —pero con ese sufijo sonaba tan distante pero no le quedaba más que utilizarlo.

—Puedes decirme Ran neechan, Conan kun —autorizó con una sonrisa.

—Ya soy muy grande para eso Ran neechan —dijo imitando la voz de un niño mimado causando la gracia de su interlocutora y de las mujeres que escuchaban a lo lejos —. ¿Qué te parece solo Ran?

—Está bien Conan.

—Hasta luego Ran —se despidió para después caminar hacia donde lo habían hecho sus mujeres.

—Espera Conan —pidió tomándolo del saco haciendo que él la volteará a ver.

—Tú no eres la única. Yo también quiero preguntarte y decirte varias. Si mi deducción es correcta es lo mismo que quieres preguntarme pero eso tendrá que esperar para otra ocasión —explicó mientras se deshacía de su agarre y eso la dejo más confundida a ella, sabía que ya había escuchado esas palabras antes, recordaba quien de las dijo pero no el momento exacto.

—" _¿Cómo sabe él las palabras exactas que Shinichi utilizó?"_ —pensó mientras asentía solo moviendo la cabeza.

—Hasta luego Ran —se despidió para emprender marcha hacia su familia.

—Adiós Conan —dijo en medio de un trance, no sabía porque pero le dolía ver esa escena familiar, el adulto recibiendo el amor de las mujeres que se marchaban con él.

* * *

.

* * *

 _N/A: Hola mis monstros del fandom de Conan, ahora traigo un fic CoAi y KaiRan, este fic se me ocurrió cuando vi una confesión en tusecreto, además de que a una persona que me lee shippea más el CoAi y decidí hacerlo también en su honor, esto va por ti **tamago to gohan aru** ya que también me ayudo con el titulo x3_

 _PD: antes de que me tiren piedras por las ships que hice aquí, este fic es con temática NTR, el chiste es regresar a las OTP (ShiRan y KaiAo) pero también habrá escenas entre las parejas iniciales porque después de todo son esposos y tienen un hijo :v_

 _bueno gracias por leer, nos leemos luego x3_


	2. II El pasado ayuda al futuro

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO II: EL PASADO AYUDA A LA FORMACIÓN DEL FUTURO**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Mi nombre es Edogawa Kanara, hija de Conan y Ai Edogawa. Mis padres se conocen desde que iban en el primer grado del instituto juntos y aunque su pasado sea un misterio para mí, no me queda duda de que ambos se quieren. Mi padre y mi madre siempre están juntos y se apoyan en todo momento; cuando papá tiene un caso difícil que no le permite abandonar su trabajo nosotras dos siempre le llevamos comida y ropa limpia, y cuando mamá tiene mucho trabajo he visto que él se queda despierto hasta tarde preparándole café y ayudándolo en lo que se puede; si bien ellos no son de muchas demostraciones afectivas sus acciones dejan en evidencia el cariño que se tienen. Y si bien no suelen sonreír tan seguido yo he visto que papá solo sonríe con nosotras y lo mismo pasa con mamá._

 _Tengo dieciséis años y estudio en la preparatoria Teitan, justo como lo hizo mi ídolo Kudou Shinichi, actualmente estoy en el primer grado, pero gracias a mis dotes de deducción y observación y a mi gran conocimiento en ciencias exactas suelo ser la mejor de la clase._

 _Me gustan los misterios, pero los prefiero leerlos en un buen libro antes que vivirlos, ya que debido al pasado de mi ídolo, no quiero que al tratar de descubrir la verdad me pase una desgracia. La desaparición del joven detective de instituto Kudou Shinichi es un secreto a voces, la policía de vez en cuando lo mencionan, pero dicen que aunque se les haga muy sospechosa su desaparición lo más raro es que sus padres no hayan levantado una denuncia, además de que yo no he logrado conocer alguien que lo recuerde, es como si nunca hubiera existido, mi meta de carrera como detective es saber la verdad tras su ausencia._

 _Mi escritor favorito es Kudou Yuusaku, cuando sea adulta quiero convertirme en una escritora de misterios como él. Lo conozco gracias a mis abuelos, ellos siempre me conseguían sus libros autografiados y una vez tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, ya que mis abuelos consiguieron los pases para ir a una de su firma de autógrafos pero lastimosamente mi abuelo no nos pudo acompañar ese día, pero realmente estoy muy feliz de haber tenido esa oportunidad e inclusive estoy en contacto con él por email. Ha revisado mis escritos y me dice que voy bien, eso realmente me alegra; pero en mis misterios quiero incluir mi otra pasión: la ciencia._

 _Ambos de mis gustos son clara herencia de mis padres, yo lo sé y todo mundo me lo confirma. Mis experimentos los puedo realizar en la casa del profesor Agase que es nuestro vecino e inclusive lo podría considerarlo mi abuelo materno ya que mi madre vivió con él un tiempo y lo trata como un padre. Él supervisa mis experimentos de que no terminen mal, eso realmente me ayuda bastante; dice mi padre que es debido a su vasta experiencia en eso._

 _Si se preguntan porque mi padre no es mi ídolo si él también es un famoso detective, la respuesta es simple: es cuestión de actitud. He visto videos donde Kudou Shinichi ha resuelto casos y en ellos se veía que Kudou san era feliz mientras lo hacía se le notaba en su mirar, que era su pasión resolver casos, no dé en balde lo llamaban el Sherlock Holmes del siglo veintiuno e inclusive había veces que hacia recreaciones de lo que los malhechores hacían o pensaban. En cambio mi padre, a pesar de que también es muy bueno en lo que hace y es reconocido por eso, ya que todos los casos en los que él ha estado han sido resueltos, su actitud al declarar su verdad es muy pasiva e inclusive intenta ser lo más rápido posible, pero en su caso como oficial creo que es lo más recomendable ya que en su trabajo es famoso por la cantidad de casos que resuelva y no por su forma de hacerlo._

 _En fin, mi vida con mis padres, mis abuelos y el profesor Agasa es muy tranquila y ahora se suma una persona importante a mi vida, mi novio y amigo de la infancia: Kuroba Arato. He mantenido oculto su apellido de mis padres para que ellos se lleven una sorpresa al conocerlo porque su padre es un famoso mago. Además de que tampoco lo reconocen como mi amigo de la infancia, pero digamos que eso es como una venganza ya que como yo no conozco su pasado también quiero mantener mi pasado con Arato en secreto._

Dejó de escribir en mi diario y observo mis letras, he seguido la recomendación que Kudou san me dio: escribir lo que pasa en mi día a día y mejorar mi narrativa. Realmente es un buen consejo, he evolucionado bastante mi forma de escritura, volteó a ver al cielo estrellado de la noche y me levantó de mi escritorio.

—Ya debería dormir —exclamé para mí misma —. Mañana es la reunión con Arato kun y su familia. —Ahora voltee a ver a mi vestimenta que usaría el día de mañana y sonrío.

Apagó la luz de mi habitación y con una sonrisa me acuesto en mi cama con un pensamiento en mente: _"¿Qué podría salir mal?"_

(…)

 _Mi nombre es Kuroba Arato, tengo diecinueve años y acabo de matricularme en la universidad de Tokio, mi meta es ser un gran abogado como mi madre. Soy hijo de Kaito y Ran Kuroba. Mi padre es un mago de fama mundial, ya retirado, aunque de vez en cuando ofrece shows de magia, actualmente trabaja para la policía metropolitana de Tokio, no sé como un mago como él terminaría trabajando ahí pero lo veo feliz en lo que hace. Mi madre es una gran abogada, siguiendo los pasos de mi abuela y se ha convertido en la segunda reina de los tribunales; si quiero dedicarme a lo mismo que ellas es un camino largo que recorrer pero espero hacerlo bien. Me gusta la magia, también es un legado familiar, lo práctico y soy bueno en ello._

 _Tengo dos abuelas muy cariñosas que me miman y me consienten; en cambio, mi abuelo suele ser muy enojón, mi abuela y mi madre dicen que es debido a que perdió su fama de "Kogoro el durmiente" y desde entonces no ha tenido casos de gran importancia; y mi otro abuelo falleció cuando mi padre apenas tenía ocho años de edad así que no tuve vivencia con él, pero sé que también era un famoso mago. Considerándolo mejor creo que vengo de una familia de famosos, pero a pesar de eso somos muy unidos._

 _Mis padres tienen un pasado muy romántico entre ellos, que ambos presumen; pero conforme voy creciendo he logrado ver en sus miradas que su felicidad no está completa, no entiendo la razón ya que ha sido algo que me di cuenta desde que era muy pequeño o tal vez finalmente sean meras imaginaciones mías o hay algo en su pasado que todavía no solucionan._

 _Tal vez esa mirada perdida de mi madre cuando oye una resolución de un caso le recuerde el pasado de su padre como detective famoso, o al "pequeño hermano" que estuvo viviendo un rato con ellos hasta que se marchó y nunca más volvió a saber de él, no lo sé, son puras teorías mías. Y mi papá tampoco se queda atrás, hay veces que se queda viendo al cielo, como si el azul del basto espacio le recordara a algo o anhelara algo que tuviera que ver con ello. Pero me he dado cuenta que cuando uno de mis padres descubre al otro con la mirada perdida lo dejan ser, como si ellos si supieran la verdad detrás de ese comportamiento. Espero un día ellos tengan la confianza de contármelo._

 _Cuando me entere que pase el examen de la universidad le pedí a Edogawa Kanara que fuera mi novia, tuve algunos encuentros con ella durante mi infancia, fue mi compañera de travesuras durante un tiempo, yo supe que fue amor a primera vista; mi madre la conoce, ella la llegó a conocer cuando aún era una niña; mi padre la conoció cuando la traje a casa y la presente como mi novia. Pero manteníamos su apellido en secreto, para causar una gran impresión cuando hagamos la presentación de las familias, la cual es mañana. Decidimos hacerla lo antes posible ya que su padre se opone a nuestra relación porque soy tres años mayor que ella, por eso para demostrarle que voy enserio._

Depositó el lápiz a un lado de la libreta donde estoy escribiendo, Kanara me contagió su manía de escribir un diario, yo lo empecé a hacer porque me sonaba interesante. Dirigí mi mirada a mi lado, ahí había colocado mi estuche de magia; ya que a Kanara le gusta los trucos que yo hago aunque al final termina por descubrir el secreto detrás de ellos, me motiva a mejorarlos y para la cena de mañana deben de ser mejores porque vendrá el mejor detective del Este y deben ser lo suficientemente buenos para que le sorprendan aunque ella dice que tal vez no lo logre hacer ya que su padre no suele sorprenderse mucho. Pero bueno no está de más intentarlo.

Me levantó de mi escritorio, apagó la luz y me acuesto en mi cama con una sonrisa, quiero un gran futuro con Kanara a mi lado y que nuestras familias apoyen nuestra relación.

* * *

.

* * *

N/A: Realmente es la primera vez que presento a mis OC's ya que no suelen ser de gran importancia en el fic, pero en este caso ellos tendrán una gran participación ya que serán quienes más se vean afectados por el NTR, así que puede que en más capítulos haya participación de ellos

 **Lauraa:** me alegró que te haya gustado como empezó la historia y te animes a seguir leyéndola. Si el fin de este fic es hacer un NTR, donde las parejas cambien. En el episodio de ahorita era para ver como era su vida antes de volverse a ver y como lo percibían sjs hijos. La actualización ya esta, gracias por leer y espero que te animes a seguir comentando x3


	3. III Reuniones familiares y pandora

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO III: LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES SUELEN TRAER MÁS PROBLEMAS QUE LA CAJA PANDORA**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

En la casa, que antiguamente fue conocida por ser la residencia Kudou, vivían el rejuvenecido detective junto a su familia.

—Maldito Kuroba —gritó después de azotar la puerta de su estudio, pero aun así su hija y mujer lo alcanzaron a escuchar.

Habían llegado de la reunión que hizo el novio de su hija y no le dejó un buen sabor de boca, debido a saber quiénes eran sus padres y quien se había atrevido a desposar a la mujer que fue su primer amor.

—¿Arato kun hizo algo? —cuestionó la joven a su madre, pues a pesar de que su padre procuró actuar normal frente a ellas, sabía que en el fondo él estaba mal.

—Tu novio no hizo nada malo querida —le dedicó la más tierna de las sonrisas a su hija para tranquilizarla.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en el recibidor de la casa para darle el debido espacio al patriarca de la familia, era conocido que cuando se enojaba lo más fácil era dejarlo estar solo.

—¿Entonces fue su padre? —Al igual que su progenitor ella tenía buenos dotes de detective —. Y eso tiene que ver con Ran san —. Era la única deducción lógica que se le pudo ocurrir después de ver las últimas miradas que se dedicaban el detective del Este y la segunda generación de la reina de los tribunales

—Algo así —le afirmó —. Pero eso es historia para otra ocasión, tu padre ahorita necesita mi apoyo —dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde su esposo estaba, dejando a su hija libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

—Está bien mamá. Yo me iré a dormir. Hasta mañana —se despidió para luego empezar a subir las escaleras —. Ah y no era necesario inventar una excusa para dejar la casa de los Kuroba —dijo entre risas.

—Kanara chan, —dejó de reír cuando vio a su madre tan seria —. Por favor de lo que pase de aquí en adelante no odies a tus padres y mucho menos a los Kuroba —. Sospechaba que ese reencuentro no terminará en simple relación de suegros y consuegros.

—¿Eh? —cuestionó confundida, a veces su madre solía decir cosas que la confundían y esa era una de ellas; pero sabía que tal vez en un futuro podía entenderlas.

—Lo sabrás con el pasar del tiempo. —Eso se lo confirmó, así que esbozó una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches mamá. —Terminó por despedirse.

—Buenas noches —respondió y una vez que su hija ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión, emprendió nuevamente su andar.

En el estudio de la casa de los Kudou estaba el detective del Este sentado frente a su escritorio con la mirada perdida en la nada pero con su mente en los momentos vividos con la mujer de larga cabellera azabache y sus hermosos violetas.

—¿Podrías ser más disimulado? —Fue como su esposa logró sacarlo del trance.

—Haibara —dijo sorprendido, frente a la sociedad eran la pareja modelo, que se querían y tenían una bella hija; pero detrás de las máscaras estaban ellos que se habían utilizado para huir de la soledad y que mantenían un poco de los viejos hábitos con los que se trataban —. Lo siento —se disculpó después de recapacitar su actitud en la casa del novio de su hija —. Pero de todos los hombres en el mundo ambas escogieron un Kuroba. —Le dolía en el alma que sus preciadas mujeres fueran a parar a los brazos de ladrones.

—Kuroba desprende un aura parecida a la tuya además de que también son semejantes físicamente no es de sorprenderse que Mouri san se viera atraída por él. —Creyó entender el porqué de la mujer que se parecía a su difunta hermana había escogido al rival de su esposo.

—No ayudas Haibara —dijo molesto.

—No era mi intención hacerlo. Solo vine a una cosa.

—¿Cuál? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Ahora que te has reencontrado con ella, ¿qué planeas hacer? —Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido nunca había pensado en eso, en su mente pensó vivir su vida rodeada de ellas, de sus padres y del profesor. Vivir en su mundo de mentira. Nunca estuvo en sus planes volverla a ver, pues tampoco había considerado buscarla. A pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad se había alejado de las personas de su pasado.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad.

—Lo que sea que quieras hacer cuentas conmigo. Ir corriendo a sus brazos o quedarte conmigo, lo tomaré bien. Mereces ser feliz, yo ya lo he sido gracias a ti, ahora es tu turno. —Le depositó un beso en su mejilla en señal de apoyo.

(…)

En la casa de los Kuroba todos se encargaban de la limpieza después de la visita de la novia de su hijo con sus padres. Padre e hijo se encontraban en la cocina el mayor lavando los trastes y el menor secándolos para después guardarlos.

—¿Por qué el papá de Kanara chan te odia? —cuestionó su hijo a su padre que se encontraba a su lado. Se había percatado de eso por la forma de hablar de su suegro, porque aunque había convivido con él poco tiempo sabía identificar la indiferencia de su voz a cuando estaba enojado —eran los únicos tonos que lo había tenido la oportunidad de oírlos— y el segundo lo había utilizado varias veces con su padre.

—Por cosas del pasado, pero me imagino que por una maldad que le hice —respondió con burla.

—¿Maldad? —Estaba más confundido que al principio.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes por eso, tú y Kana chan no tienen nada que ver aquí —le dedicó la más sincera de sus sonrisas —. Lo que nos atormentan a todos son fantasmas del pasado —explicó con notoria seriedad algo poco usual en él.

—¿A todos?—cuestionó y su padre le respondió moviendo la cabeza en señal a la mujer que se encargaba de limpiar la mesa, que desde hace más de diez minutos se encontraba tallando el mismo lugar.

—Pase lo que pase de aquí en adelante no tengas sentimientos de rencor hacia nadie. —Supo que el detective le odiaría por desposar a la mujer más importante para él, pero él tenía sus motivos para hacerlo. Aunque si ellos dos empiezan a interactuar más él no se interpondría.

—¿Qué va a pasar papá? —No entendía a donde quería llegar.

—Tal vez tu cena familiar abrió la caja Pandora.

—¿La caja Pandora? —sabía que esa caja significaba todos los males del mundo no veía porque una comida con fines de presentación abriría eso.

—Si.

—Lo más sorprendente es que ustedes se conocieran —desvío el tema al ver que su progenitor no iba a decir nada más.

—En si quienes más se conocen son el padre de ella y tu mamá —explicó —. Yo sólo conozco al pequeño detective de unos casos en el pasado que le ayude a resolver.

—¿Ayudaste al famoso detective del Este en unos casos? —Estaba sorprendido del pasado de su papá con su suegro.

—Cuando yo lo ayude no era tan famoso o mejor dicho lo era bajo otro nombre —comentó al recordar la vida pasada del pequeño detective—. Tu mamá y él vivieron bajo el mismo techo.

—Espera, no me digas que él es el hermanito de quien mamá siempre habla. —Las sorpresas no dejaban de llegarle como si de un balde de agua fría se tratase.

—Sí, así es.

—Siempre tuve curiosidad en conocer a ese tío.

—Pues ya lo haces y le quitaste su más preciado tesoro, bueno creo que todos los Kuroba le robamos algo a ese pequeño detective —concluyó al ver la situación, pues él le había robado a su novia, su hijo a su hija y ella su corazón.

—¿Robar? —No entendía la referencia que su padre hizo.

—Nada. —A veces aún mantenía mañas del pasado —. Mejor súbete, iré a arreglar a tu madre.

—Bueno. —No dudo ni dos veces, sabía que era señal de que sus padres se iban a poner cariñosos y les daba su privacidad.

La adulta de largo cabello azabache y ojos amatistas estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que estuvo limpiando el mismo lugar por más de diez minutos ni de que su esposo se aproximaba a ella.

—Ran. —Por la espalda la tomó de la cintura.

—Kaito kun me sorprendiste. —Estuvo a nada de lanzarle un golpe de karate.

—¿Qué tienes? —cuestionó aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Verlo había hecho que lo recordará y que eso era doloroso para ella.

—Nada, sólo estaba pensando. —No mentía pero tampoco quería contarle todo.

—Ya veo. —Supuso que ella no le iba a decir nada, así que le daría un empujón —. Deja que este mago adivine tus pensamientos —exclamó mientras la volteaba frente a él y le ponía la mano en la cabeza —. Te sorprendió ver a tu pequeño hermano frente a tu puerta y que este ya estuviera casado y con una bella hija —habló en voz alta como si estuviera en medio de un trance mientras hacía cara de estar pensando y en realidad no era magia lo que hacía, era más bien conocerla lo suficiente y entender sus confusos sentimientos. — _"Lo que una mentira puede llegar a hacer, pequeño detective"_ —pensó al ver a su esposa asombrada por sus "poderes mágicos" —. ¿Qué dices? ¿He acertado?

—Bravo Kaito kun, siempre me sorprendes —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras aplaudía, pues lo que su esposo dijo era justo lo que estaba pensando.

—Pero también te sientes confundida, porque al verlo lo recordaste a él y te lo imaginaste con una familia —dijo aún no salido de su trance lo último dicho hizo que el semblante de su mujer se entristeciera.

—Como siempre nunca puedo ocultarte nada Kaito kun. —Sabía que estaba a nada de llorar, pero había estado con ella desde que supo que el detective la abandonó para protegerla y para en cierta forma funcionarle de consuelo, aunque el también buscaba eso en ella.

—Pero no pienses mucho en ello si son a costa de tus lágrimas. O si quieres llorar sabes que aquí tienes un hombro. —Eso hizo que ella le sonriera de la manera más sincera.

—Gracias Kaito kun, pero me alegra que él tenga una familia que lo quiera. —Sabía que se querían pues se lo demostraba la escena que vio mientras se marchaban.

—Siempre tan buena Ran chan —le correspondió la sonrisa —. Pero ya debes irte a dormir para conservar tu belleza.

—No soy una niña chiquita para que me manden a la cama —dijo en puchero.

—Bueno, entonces yo me iré a dormir y tú terminarás la limpieza. —Se solían dividir los trabajos domésticos, pero sabía que ella no era muy fan de ellos, pues desde que era joven se dedicaba a hacerlos.

—Hasta mañana Kaito kun. De repente me acaba de dar bastante sueño. —Bostezo, pero se veía claramente fingido, y después alzo sus manos como si se estuviera estirando —. Buenas noches descansa. —Depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

—Descansa. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y con eso ella se subió.

Salió por el ventanal a su jardín una vez que su esposa abandonó el primer piso. Dirigió su mirada al cielo y observó las estrellas, hacía años que abandonó la vida del ladrón pero lo que definitivamente extrañaba era sentir el aire en su rostro cuando volaba con su ala delta.

—Ellos se volvieron a encontrar con su primer amor, ¿será que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar Aoko? —Ella lo abandonó después de enterarse de la verdad y desde ese entonces nunca más la había visto, pues ella se fue de su vida y él nunca hizo nada por buscarla.


	4. IV Ten cuidado con lo que deseas

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO IV: TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS QUE SE TE PUEDE CUMPLIR Y NO SIEMPRE ES COMO TE LO IMAGINAS**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Maldecía por lo bajo, se le había olvidado que al día siguiente tenía la entrevista padres e hijos para la entrada a la universidad y se le había olvidado, la noche anterior se desveló pensando en su pasado y ahora el sueño le estaba pasando factura mientras caminaba a lado de su familia. De hecho su hijo le pidió salir a la hija del detective después de darle la buena noticia de que había entrado en la universidad y carrera que él quería.

—¿Seguro que es aquí? —cuestionó al leer el nombre de la profesora que estaba grabado en la puerta del despacho al que debían entrar.

—Si papá —dijo su hijo emocionado —. Realmente es un honor que nos toque entrevista con esta profesora, es reconocida por su gran prestigio y su rectitud en todo.

—Oh ya veo —comentó, y es que leer nuevamente ese nombre había hecho que su cuerpo se tensara y que su corazón latiera al mil por hora, justo había pensado en ella la noche anterior pero no esperaba que el destino se la pusiera enfrente tan pronto.

—¿Hay algún problema Kaito kun? —cuestionó Ran sorprendida ya que pocas veces lo había visto nervioso.

—No. —Obviamente no le iba a contar a su actual esposa que estaba a punto de reencontrarse con su amiga de la infancia, primer amor y que lo conocía mejor que nadie incluyendo sus oscuros secretos.

—Kuroba Arato —pronuncio su nombre sin siquiera haber entrado al lugar pues iba leyendo el expediente del alumno que debía entrevistar —. Espero que no sea hijo de quien estoy pensando —murmuro para sí misma al momento de abrir la puerta —. Yo soy Nakamori Ao… —No terminó de decir su nombre porque sus miradas se encontraron, azul con azul —. Lo siento creo que me equivoque de salón —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia y salía del lugar.

—Profesora Nakamori no se equivocó, yo soy Ku…

—Tiene razón profesora Nakamori, nosotros nos equivocamos —interrumpió la frase de su hijo para ponerse de pie y empezar su huida, pues ella le dio la oportunidad y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

—Claro que nadie se equivocó, usted es la profesora Nakamori y nosotros somos los Ku…

—Nos equivocamos todos, lo siento —dijeron al unísono ambos adultos que querían huir de ese lugar.

—Usted primero profesora Nakamori —le cedió el paso.

—Muchas gracias Kuroba san —dijo al momento de salir.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó su esposa mientras lo detenía del brazo con su gran fuerza —. Estas arruinando la presentación de Arato kun —dijo con notorio enojo en su voz.

—Ja, estás bien amarrado —se burló mientras se volteaba a ver la escena.

—¿A quién le estás diciendo amarrado Ahoko?

—¿A quién le estás diciendo Ahoko? Bakaito

Después de pronunciar eso ambos se taparon la boca, justo lo que menos querían hacer lo estaban gritando.

—Mamá creo que si nos equivocamos de salón —dijo el más joven de todos al ver eso.

—Creo que sí hijo, vámonos. —Ambos se pusieron de pie.

—Esperen volvemos a empezar —pidió la profesora ya sentándose en su lugar.

—Tu rectitud ya es historia —comentó burlón al momento que regresaba a su asiento haciendo que su esposa e hijo le imitaran.

—Al menos no soy una mentirosa —murmuro solamente para que él pudiera oírla y con eso le demostró que seguía resentida con él —. Buenos días yo soy la profesora Nakamori Aoko —se presentó —, seré quien este al cuidado de Kuroba Arato durante su estancia en la universidad, espero nos llevemos bien —dijo nada más viendo a la madre y al hijo —. Veo que has sido un excelente estudiante —exclamó con referencia al expediente que acababa de leer —, me alegra que solamente hayas heredado la revoltosa cabellera de tu padre —dijo como indirecta para el aludido —. Aquí tenemos una gran disciplina en lo que corresponde a conducta, obviamente queda prohibido robar, entrar a propiedad ajena, entrar a los vestidores de las chicas y mirar debajo de sus faldas; además de que mentir está estrictamente prohibido. —En listo cada una de las cosas que hacia Kaito cuando estudiaban juntos, haciendo que este desviara la mirada.

—Arato kun no hace nada de eso —defendió a su hijo como buena madre.

—Oh me alegró que no haya heredado la otra cara de la familia —comentó con sorna, eso les causo confusión a ambos ya que era la segunda vez que lo escuchaban y no entendían a lo que se referían.

—Profesora Nakamori por favor —pidió con una voz seria impresionando a todos.

—Oh ya veo —entendió la indirecta, no solamente le había mentido a ella, hasta la fecha sigue manteniendo su pasado oculto —. Bueno veamos los antecedentes de los padres —dijo al tomar unos folders que se encontraban en su escritorio—. Empezaremos con el padre. Mago de fama mundial, creo que era algo de esperarse, oficial del segundo escuadrón de la policía metropolitana, antimotines —fue disminuyendo el tono de voz mientras leía—. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces ahí? —Nuevamente perdió la compostura ante él —. ¿No te bastaba con burlarte de mí? ¿Ahora lo haces con mi padre?

—Le debo mucho al comisario Nakamori por eso estoy ahí. Mi pasado ya no me define como soy ahora —dijo serio —. Lo siento si mi presencia la incómoda profesora Nakamori, lo mejor sería que me retiré. —Se levantó de su asiento con camino a la puerta —. Por favor no tome represalias en contra de Arato, lo que tenga pendiente de hablar hágalo conmigo. —Se regresó para tomar su mano y luego de la manga sacó una rosa azul y junto a ella una tarjeta —. Hasta luego profesora Nakamori si es que quiera volver a verme. —Después de eso salió por puerta. —¿Qué acabo de hacer? —se cuestionó en su mente al cerrar la puerta de ese lugar, había experimentado un tren cargado de diferentes emociones. De todos los lugares donde se la podía encontrar tenía que ser frente a Ran y su hijo y lo más importante acababa de coquetear con otra mujer frente a su esposa, si el pequeño detective se enteraba lo iba a encerrar.

La profesora estaba en la misma situación, confundida, todos estos años controlando sus emociones se fueron por la borda al tenerlo nuevamente de frente, siempre quiso volverlo a ver, quiso que él fuera a buscarla pero al contrario él se rindió y ahora forma una familia con alguien más; aparte de que tiene que ser la asesora de su hijo.

—¿Profesora Nakamori? —cuestionó la esposa de su amigo de la infancia haciendo que saliera de su trance —. ¿Continuamos con la entrevista? —cuestionó y ella se encargó de observarla. Esa era la mujer que Kaito había escogido como compañera de vida.

—Lamento lo de hace un momento —se disculpó mientras dejaba la rosa azul que le acababan de dar a un lado, había alcanzado a leer lo que tenía escrito esa tarjeta.

—Profesora ¿usted y mi padre se conocen? —cuestionó el más sorprendido de todos, ya que nunca imagino ver a su respetada profesora comportarse de esa manera y que su padre hubiera sido el causante de eso.

—Éramos amigos de la infancia y vecinos —explicó el porqué de su actuar hacia él.

—Oh ya veo. —Ninguno de los dos se hubiera esperado esa respuesta.

—Continuemos con la entrevista —dijo con una sonrisa mientras retomaba nuevamente los papeles —. Kuroba Ran, usted es abogada y ejerce su profesión desde que se graduó, que bien. Parece que Kuroba kun tiene buenos antecedentes, si es que descartamos los de su padre —murmuró para sí misma —. Me alegra que Kuroba kun sea un buen muchacho, cualquier cosa que haga mal yo la llamare Kuroba san —dijo, porque ni loca pensaba hablar con su esposo para tratar asuntos de su hijo.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó sorprendido el universitario.

—Si. Solo es conocer el pasado de los estudiantes y entregarles su kit de bienvenida. Cualquier problema o duda que tengas no dudes en venir —explicó mientras le extendía una bolsa al nuevo estudiante.

—Muchas gracias profesora Nakamori —agradeció al momento de agarrarlo —. Es un honor ser su asesorado —comentó con entusiasmo.

—Arato kun por favor déjanos un momento a solas a tu profesora y a mí —pidió la mujer, que si la observaba un poco más le encontraba un parecido a ella.

—Está bien mamá. —Le obedeció saliendo del lugar.

—¿Tiene algún asunto que tratar Kuroba san? —cuestionó con seriedad, a lo mejor le iba a decir algo de que no se acercará a su esposo porque la actitud que tuvo el mago con ella antes de irse se podía entender como claro coqueteo.

—Le iba a decir que tal vez deba arreglar sus cosas con Kaito kun —dijo sorprendiendo a la catedrática, ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio deja que su esposo se reúna con su primer amor? —. Yo pasó por lo mismo que usted en este momento, pero al contrario de su situación, yo no tuve la oportunidad de verlo otra vez, si el destino quiso que se reunieran de nuevo tal vez es una señal. Desconozco que le habrá hecho, pero tal vez ya es tiempo de arreglarlo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo que Kaito me hizo es algo que no lo puedo perdonar tan fácil, pero no puedo mentirle que si tenía ganas de verlo otra vez. Me alegra que se haya encontrado una buena mujer para ser su compañera y que lo haya hecho entrar en razón —le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Hasta luego Nakamori san —se despidió para luego salir del lugar.

—¿Qué me arregle con él? —se cuestionó al momento que estaba sola —¿Con alguien que le miente a su propia familia? —Botó la rosa que el mago le había dado en el bote de basura más cercano. No sin antes leer la tarjeta que estaba en ella, un "Lo siento" y al reverso escrito un número telefónico, no necesitaba anotarlo pues ella se sabía de memoria, después de todo seguía siendo el mismo que en sus días de instituto.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Lauraa:** Me alegra que te paresca bien el capitulo, espero que te animes a seguir comentando x3 Nos leemos luego n.n

 **Guest:** A mi también me gustan, son mis OTPs, pero de momento esta historia de momento tiene esas parejas principales pero pronto regresaremos a lo normal (?), así que espero te animes a seguir comentando y no dejar la historia. Nos leemos luego


	5. V No hagas treguas con tus enemigos

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO V: SI TU ENEMIGO TE PIDE QUE HAGAS UNA TREGUA, ¡TEN CUIDADO! PODRÍA SER UNA TRAMPA**

* * *

.

* * *

Apenas había puesto un pie en el edificio de la policía cuando escucho que alguien gritando su nombre se acercaba a él, no era necesario ser un gran investigador para deducir quien se dirigía hacia su persona.

—Kuroba. —El grito se escuchaba más cerca, no tenía a donde ir, al parecer unos compañeros del aludido le habían cerrado el paso.

—Detective del Este. —Lo nombró nervioso, sabía que no podía atacarlo frente a sus compañeros ya que él era conocido por el buen oficial que era.

—Kuroba. —Se dirigió a él con tranquilidad, mientras lo tomaba el cuello como si fueran buenos colegas. Al ver a su rededor se dio cuenta que todos caminaban tranquilamente, tal vez su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

—Ku… —Al imaginarse que apellido iba a utilizar le dedicó una mirada asesina —. Edogawa —saludó al momento que salían de las instalaciones —. Espera, debo llegar a trabajar. —Hizo el vano intento de escapar pues él lo sostenía con fuerza.

—Ya hablé con el superintendente Megure, le dije que me ibas a ayudar en un caso así que le dije que apenas llegarás saldríamos —explicó al momento que cruzaban la calle.

—Oh, entonces me vas a golpear en un lugar donde no nos vean o ¿me vas a matar y vas a incriminar a alguien?, si lo haces por favor que sea a Hakuba. —Para que mínimo su muerte sirva para joderle la existencia a alguien. Pero después de ese comentario no tuvo respuesta alguna.

Se subieron al vehículo que sabía de sobra que le pertenecía al detective rejuvenecido, era un modelo clásico color negro. Él ya no opinaba nada, iba contando los segundos de ese silencio abrumador.

—Me imaginó que no has desayunado, te despertaste tarde y tuviste que arreglarte rápido para ir a cumplir con una obligación —dijo como si nada, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer esos análisis —. Así que por favor escoge algo. —Señaló el menú del establecimiento de autoservicio, ni siquiera se percató de cuando habían llegado, pues su mente se encontraba formulando un plan en caso de emergencia.

—Gracias por la consideración. —Estaba sorprendido del carácter que mantenía hacia su persona. No quería volvérselo a encontrar después de que él se enterara que le robo a la mujer de su vida, es más, hasta iba a pedir su cambio a otra prefectura pero él actuó mucho más rápido.

Le entregó una bandeja con lo que había pedido, al principio tenía dudas ya que la idea de que él atentara contra su vida seguía siendo viable, al notar eso el detective agarró una pequeña porción y comió, eso le dio la seguridad que necesitaba para ingerir los alimentos.

—¿Qué caso quieres que te ayude? —cuestionó, había manejado durante bastante trayecto y no le había dicho nada. Aunque en el pasado trabajaban muy bien juntos con escasa información. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Después de cuarenta minutos de viaje se detuvo frente a una fábrica abandonada.

—O sea que si planeabas matarme —dijo al ver lo tétrico que se veía el lugar. Él le tapó la boca porque habló muy alto.

—Estamos investigando algo que tiene que ver con la venta al menudeo de droga —habló en forma seria —. Ocupo que entres ahí como agente encubierto.

—¿Por qué…

—No lo puede hacer alguien de mi división porque ya nos han visto las caras, así que el inspector Shiratori me pidió que escogiera a alguien de otra división —explicó antes de que el formulara la pregunta —. Me imagino que tus viejas mañas no desaparecen. —De la parte trasera de su coche sacó un maletín con cosas del ladrón fantasma, él las tenía en su poder por la ayuda que le brindó tiempo atrás, y se la dio

—Distraer al público para lograr su objetivo es algo que un mago siempre debe hacer —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta mientras le giñaba el ojo y tomaba lo que el detective le extendía.

—Disfrázate de este hombre e infíltrate, la contraseña es "Vine a visitar a Mary Jane" —le ordeno mientras sacaba una fotografía del bolsillo de su saco y se la mostró. El policía mago nada más necesito verla una vez para llevar a cabo su labor.

—Sé que donde el pequeño detective me invita hay bastante diversión —dijo mientras lo abrazaba, después de terminar su disfraz, pero él rápidamente se deshizo de su agarre.

—Ten este micrófono, auricular y una cámara oculta, cualquier cosa que salga mal te diré como actuar.

—Bueno. —Bajó del vehículo con el disfraz puesto, se acercó al lugar como si fuera un drogadicto necesitado.

—¿Qué quiere? —Un hombre fornido lo recibió en la puerta.

—Vengo a visitar a Mary Jane —respondió con la contraseña que le fue indicada.

—¿Con cuánto puedes pagarle? —preguntó y eso sorprendió al mago disfrazado, no sabía que debía enseñar su dinero. Por suerte si cargaba algo de efectivo con él

—Bueno la mitad para el guardia —dijo mientras sacaba los billetes de su cartera —, pero no será suficiente. —Le dio un golpe de lleno en su abdomen.

—Has de estar disfrutando de esto pequeño detective —murmuro por lo bajo mientras ponía sus manos en la zona afectada.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que había a la venta varias cosas para el disfrute de esa droga e inclusive contaban con varias presentaciones, desde su hoja pura hasta tratada en comida.

Según lo que tenía entendido hacer era recolectar la evidencia, comprar algo y salir.

Al terminar de pagar una galleta hecha con esa droga, la policía irrumpió el lugar. Él simplemente se quedó estático, tenía la protección del detective así que cualquier cosa simplemente debía mencionarlo.

—¿Cuándo escapaste? —cuestionó con enojo una policía de corta cabellera al momento que le dio un fuerte golpe tras la nuca, lo suficiente para hacerle perder el conocimiento y veía que detrás de todo eso el detective le dedicaba una sonrisa traicionera. Él estaba disfrutando de eso.

Despertó de su inconsciencia y se encontraba en una sala de interrogatorios, estaba solo. Pero mientras aún recuperaba la conciencia dos oficiales entraron.

—¿Cómo escapaste? —cuestionó quien se había encargado de noquearlo.

—Yo nunca escape, soy un oficial disfrazado —se justificó.

—Si es un disfraz está muy bien hecho —dijo el hombre que había entrado junto a la mujer.

—No creo que alguien aquí esté capacitado para hacer un disfraz de esa categoría —comentó al observarlo más de cerca y es que si era otro no se notaba las diferencias con el original.

—Soy un oficial disfrazado bajo las órdenes del detective Edogawa —explicó.

—¿Edogawa kun? —cuestionó mientras miraba un cuadro espejo que obviamente se podía deducir que había gente atrás de él.

—No sé nada —dijo con total indiferencia, él lo pudo escuchar y sabía que estaba sonriendo, estaba disfrutando ese momento.

—No te pases pequeño detective —gritó perdiendo los estribos mientras se movía en la silla —. Sabes que no me puedo quitar la máscara porque tengo esposas.

—¿Entonces por qué no probamos quitándole la máscara para ver si dice la verdad? —sugirió el detective dentro de ese de ese cuarto.

—Si —pidió con ojos brillantes —. Tiren de debajo de mi oreja —indicó dejando a la vista esa parte de su cuerpo.

—Basta de bromas Edogawa kun —pidió una voz, que se infiere iba llegando al lugar donde estaba el aludido —. Takagi kun, Satou kun —los nombró mientras que el hombre tiraba de la máscara y dejaba al descubierto la verdadera identidad —. El policía encubierto pertenece a la división de antimotines. Nos hizo el favor de ayudarnos y recolectó la evidencia necesaria. —A la sala de interrogatorios entraron otros hombres mostrando unas fotos, sorprendiendo al mago porque no supo en qué momento se habían hecho de la cámara que le dio el pequeño detective.

—Kuroba Kaito san —dijeron al unísono.

—Sabíamos que teníamos a alguien famoso en el cuerpo pero nunca nos habíamos encontrado —comentó en medio de trance.

—Pero lo encontramos con posición de droga —exclamó la inspectora Satou.

—Fueron órdenes que se le indicó. —Entró a la habitación el superintendente Megure—. Conseguir evidencia y recolectar producto. —Después de aclarar la situación lo desposó —. Fue sugerencia de Edogawa kun de utilizarlo ya que él conocía sus capacidades.

—Pequeño detective —lo pronunció haciendo pausas entre sílabas al momento que él entraba.

—¿Entonces por qué lo negó? —Ambos oficiales estaban sorprendidos, desde muy pequeño sabían que él solía ser muy serio así que era raro que hiciera bromas.

—Así nos llevamos —dijo como si no hubiera hecho nada malo —. Para que probara un poco de lo que merece por haber sido un ladrón —murmuró para que solo el aludido pudiera escucharlo —. Por robar un par de amatistas. —Él captó enseguida la indirecta a lo que se refería, tanto a su vida pasada como Ladrón fantasma y a la mujer que tiene por acompañante de vida—. Avísale que llegaras tarde a casa porque debes ir a beber unos tragos con tu superior después del trabajo.

—Pero tú no eres mi superior —respondió en el mismo tono que él estaba usando, sabía que con ese encuentro iban a hablar de temas que él le estaba ocultando precisamente por su seguridad.

—Lo soy por hoy, así que contamos con tu apoyo para que nos cuentes lo sucedido —dijo mientras ponía un mano en su hombro y le sonreía, esa era la señal de que iba a ser un día largo.


	6. VI Deja ir el pasado

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO VI: DEJAR IR EL PASADO ES BUENO PARA ENFRENTAR AL FUTURO**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Los interrogatorios habían durado más de la cuenta, lo estuvieron tratando como un verdadero criminal y el pequeño detective no hizo nada por ayudarlo, en cierta forma sentía que su tormento apenas estaba comenzando.

Cuando salió del edificio ya marcaban las ocho y media, y tal cual su "superior" lo había pedido le aviso a su esposa que llegaría tarde, no quiso saber su respuesta así que puso en silencio su celular, no quería que ella irrumpiera su reunión con el detective del Este y éste se molestara por eso.

Al momento de doblar en la esquina se encontró con el vehículo al que se había subido horas atrás, le abrieron la puerta y entendió que debía subir.

—Buenas noches —le saludó el conductor.

—No tienen nada de buenas, pero está bien. Buenas noches —respondió.

Después de ese intercambio a fuerzas de palabras ninguno de los dos dijo algo más. Él se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió el auto detenerse.

—¿El Blue Parrot? —cuestionó sorprendido —. Y justó cuando Jii chan se fue a París a disfrutar del arte —murmuró ya que no había nadie para apoyarlo.

—Pensé que te gustaría un lugar donde te hicieran sentir como en casa —dijo con sorna.

—Apuesto a que sabes que Jii chan no está y que solamente venia en la mañana, no soy conocido entre sus empleados.

—¿Qué mejor no? —mantuvo su sonrisa.

Descendieron del vehículo y caminaron hacia el establecimiento, se sentía una noche fría que cuando entraron al lugar se sentía un cambio de temperatura.

—Pide lo que gustes, va por mi cuenta —dijo el detective cuando había llegado una mesera a dejarles el menú.

—¿Tomas pequeño detective? ¿Qué tan tolerante eres con el alcohol? —cuestionó sorprendido, desconocía esa información de quien una vez fue su compañero de armas.

—Tomo una que otra vez, cuando un recuerdo de algo invade mi cabeza y esta no quiere dejarlo ir, me inundo en alcohol. ¿Tú tomas? —preguntó sin realmente notorio interés, estaba más concentrado leyendo el menú y las múltiples opciones que tenían para embriagarse esa noche.

—Entonces si ella te ve en esa condición se pondría realmente mal —comentó mientras recordaba a la mujer que tenía en casa —, ella no toma pero no me impide a hacerlo, ya que sabe que por la convivencia en algunas de mis presentaciones debo tomar en compañía de mis patrocinadores. Pero me ha dejado claro que le gustaría que no lo hiciera o que consuma lo menos posible.

—Me imagino que el viejo Kogoro tiene algo que ver con eso —murmuró como si nada.

—Algo así. Está enfermo del hígado y los riñones, puede vivir con tranquilidad pero debe ir constantemente al hospital —explicó la situación de su suegro.

—Oh ya veo, Ran siempre le dijo que no de excediera ahí la consecuencia de sus actos.

—Vaya, ¿esa chica te contagio lo insensible? —Esa pregunta lo sacó de su búsqueda y fijo su mirada en él, pareciera que tocó un punto sensible para su interlocutor.

—He sido así desde que dejé a Ran, Haibara no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Vaya la sigues llamando por su apellido, ¿realmente se casaron? ¿O solamente están juntos porque metiste la pata? —cuestionó con sorna.

—¿Que van a ordenar? —preguntó quien momentos atrás les había guiado a su mesa.

—Yo quiero una copa de vino tinto —dijo el mago mientras entregaba la carta, no pensaba tomar mucho.

—Traiga una botella de tequila —pidió mientras que debajo de la mesa le pedía dos vasos con su mano.

—Está bien —dijo para retirarse del lugar.

—¿No quieres jugar a algo? —cuestiono mientras observaba el entretenimiento que ofrecía el lugar, los dardos y la mesa de billar.

—Pues no soy muy bueno en el billar, así que creo que lo mejor sería intentar ese tiro al blanco.

Cada uno tomó unos cuantos dardos y empezaron a lanzarlo causando una gran competencia entre ambos ya que ambos tenían una buena puntería, realmente era sorprendente las bastantes cosas en las que se parecían independientemente del físico.

—Pero dime detective. —Se puso delante de él cerca de su tablero —. No me respondiste porque te casaste con la chica de cabellos castaños. ¿Realmente metiste la pata? —La pregunta le había molestado causando que el dardo le causara una pequeña cortada en su cachete y le dedicará una frívola mirada.

—Señores sus bebidas están servidas. —Nuevamente salvado por ella.

Regresaron a su mesa y cada uno se encargó de disgustar su bebida de su elección. Kaito le dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino, en cambio Conan se sirvió en un vaso pequeño el contenido de su botella y después se lo tomó de un solo trago.

—Vaya pequeño detective, ¿qué te pasó para que hayas adquirido esa habilidad en tomar? ¿Tu despecho es tan grande? —Sólo logró que el aludido lo mirara con gran enfado.

—Dejémonos de juegos Kuroba —dijo con gran seriedad mientras lo miraba fijamente —. Ambos sabemos cuál es la finalidad de esta reunión.

—Quieres que te cuente el pasado que he tenido con ella, ¿verdad? —Su interlocutor sólo movió la cabeza para confirmar—. Pero eso no te saldrá gratis, yo también quiero información.

—¿Qué información podría tener yo que te resulte de interés? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Tú sabes muchas cosas, pero estoy interesado en una sola cosa: tu pasado. Estoy realmente interesado en saber cómo fue que lograste dejar sola a tu amada. Además de que aparte de que fuimos colegas para destruir a esas dos organizaciones que no arruinaron la vida, no sabemos mucho del otro.

—No creo que sea necesario conocernos bien, solo lo suficiente. Pero bueno, creo que estás en tu derecho de saber lo que corresponde a lo que paso antes, durante y después de la caída de la organización, pues me ayudaste a extinguirlos —dijo mientras daba un suspiro cansado —. Shinichi se fue de su vida antes de entrar a la universidad con el pretexto de que se iría a estudiar al extranjero y que no valía la pena que lo siguiera esperando. A Conan lo recogieron sus padres —explicó con pesar y es que recordar cómo le había roto el corazón a la mujer de su vida le dolía hasta el alma.

—Vaya con razón cuando la conocí estaba tan devastada —comentó en un murmuro, como si estuviera hablando solo para él.

—Si mal no recuerdo se conocieron a los diecinueve, lo dijo Ran en la cena —comentó exponiendo lo que había escuchado.

—Así es, fuimos a la misma universidad, estudiamos juntos —dijo con sonrisa al recordar cómo había conocido a su actual esposa.

—Es una mala broma que un ladrón se dedique a estudiar leyes.

—Lo interesante de las leyes es que tienen lagunas para poder cometer fechorías sin siquiera estarlas quebrantando. —Realmente estudiar eso le salvo el pellejo muchas veces como Kid.

—Eso no lo puedo negar. —Río ante la astucia de su interlocutor, cada quien utiliza su inteligencia a su gusto—. Después de que mis padres me recogieron viví con ellos en Estados Unidos y de paso me lleve a Haibara.

—Me sorprende que más hayas protegido a esa chica, que a tu novia —dijo asombrado, ya que conocía la determinación del detective para defender a su persona amada.

—Haibara era una pieza clave, ya que fue miembro de la organización y además debía trabajar en el antídoto para la droga que nos hizo encoger. Estando en Estados Unidos fuimos protegidos por el FBI y la INTERPOL. Pero durante ese tiempo ambos nos desarrollamos como dos niños normales, pero me encargaba de buscar pistas sobre su paradero.

—Hasta que la hallaste y me contactaste —lo interrumpio y es que esa parte de su vida lo conocía—. Recién había terminado la universidad. Durante el tiempo que estuviste fuera me acerque a Ran y ella creo que se sentía cómoda conmigo que decidimos empezar una relación. Pero después de tu llamado tuve que ponerla en pausa ya que me era más importante frenar los asuntos ilegales de ellos y fingimos que era una gira mundial de magia.

—Los lugares donde eran tus espectáculos era donde teníamos información de que estaban relacionados con ellos y así fue como logramos hacernos de unos cuantos miembros hasta que nos llevó al encuentro final.

—Quien iba a pensar que esa exuberante mujer iba a ponerse de tu lado.

—No sé porque lo hizo, pero una corazonada me dice que ella nos estuvo protegiendo, a Ran y a mí, de la organización.

—Algo habrás hecho o tal vez ella.

—Con el corazón lleno de nobleza que tiene ella, no me sorprendería, además de que me pareció escucharle nombrarla "Angel".

—Pues en cierta forma, lo es. —Si se ponía a recordar las acciones de su esposa, si podría pasar fácilmente como un ángel—. Aunque la pelea contra mi organización fue algo decepcionante.

—Realmente sí. Fue fácil hallar su rastro, además de que tu padre también ayudo. ¿Ran y Arato kun saben algo de eso? —cuestionó y es que en la búsqueda de información de la organización contra la que luchaba el ladrón fantasma se encontraron con que el padre del mismo estaba vivo.

—Papá vive con mamá en Las Vegas, conoce a su nuera y a su nieto pero no como lo que son. Ya que sería extraño que antes de que me fuera mi padre estaba muerto y cuando regrese vivo, me iba a tachar de loco.

—Tienes un buen punto. —Y es que a veces una mentira puede ser la mejor solución cuando no hallas la forma de contar una verdad—. El último encuentro fue en Osaka.

—Pensé que ibas a llamar a tu amigo el moreno para ayudarnos.

—La pelea solo nos correspondía a ambos, él no era necesario. Eso me recuerda, ¿Hattori no sabe que te casaste con Ran?—cuestionó y es que le suena a que él hubiera sido el primero en oponerse a ese matrimonio, o cuando supiera la noticia lo hubiera buscado contra cielo y mar para pedirle que impidiera esa unión.

—Cuando me vio me confundió contigo y creyó que te hiciste un cambio de look e identidad.

—Me suena algo a que Hattori haría— rio—. ¿Pero no intentaste desmentirlo?

—Vino sólo para la boda y una ocasión después pero Ran estuvo siempre junto de nosotros así que no pude decirle nada. De ahí en fuera no he vuelto a verle.

—Sí, he escuchado que tiene bastante trabajo allá en Osaka y que es un reconocido detective —dijo mientras se servía otro vaso de su bebida embriagante.

—Me sorprende que no haya venido enseguida que escuchara de ti en las noticias.

—¿Tú has escuchado de mí en las noticias? —Para preguntarle lo volteo a ver mientras bebía.

—Buen punto. —Kaito le dio un sorbo a su vino para acompañar al detective.

—La policía metropolitana de Tokio es conocida porque todos sus casos se resuelven, pero nadie sabe quién la identidad del detective que lo hace, me encargue de mantener mi identidad oculta para que nadie de mis viejos conocidos me buscara al escuchar de mi regreso a Japón por escuchar mi nombre en las noticias.

—Parece que tenías planeado no volver a toparte con alguien de tu pasado.

—Ese era el plan. Las únicas personas que saben mi verdadera identidad y aun frecuento, son mis padres y el profesor —dijo mientras se acababa de otro solo trago su bebida—. Porque no quería enfrentarme a nadie, en especial a ella.

El silencio los rodeo a los dos, cada quien disfrutaba su bebida a su gusto, Kaito ya se había acabado su copa de vino y Conan apenas iba por la mitad de la botella, al ver que su acompañante no tenía más, le ofreció un trago de la suya que se lo sirvió en el otro vaso que había traído la mesera, él por un momento se negó pero después decidió acompañarlo.

—Después de la última pelea regrese a Estados Unidos, me imagino que tú lo hiciste a Tokio.

—Así es y Ran me estaba esperando.

—Esa es su mejor virtud, esperar. Algo en mí quería que ella me siguiera esperando, pero no podía regresar a mi cuerpo original y para ese entonces yo seguía siendo un crio —expuso desganado. El alcohol y su pasado no era una buena combinación, lo deprimía en sobre manera.

—Sí, me case con ella al poco tiempo después de volver.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, quería saber cómo fue que él terminó a lado de su amada—. Tenía entendido que tú también tenías otra persona especial para ti, entonces, ¿por qué te casaste con ella?

—Tienes razón detective. —Con la misma brusquedad que él lo agarró, le golpeo los brazos par que lo soltara—. Yo tenía alguien especial, también era mi mejor amiga y también estaba enamorada de ella. Por eso entiendo tu situación. Pero al descubrir mi verdad se alejó, cuando le conté quien era y porque lo hacía se fue de mi lado, me abandonó, por eso no quería repetir la misma historia. Tal vez te quejes de que Ran no sabe la verdad sobre mí, pero es para proteger nuestra relación.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta de porque escogiste a Ran —murmuro desganado, ambos ya habían vuelto a su posición inicial.

—De un tiempo que Aoko me había dejado, me encontré a Ran en la universidad y pensado que podría ser ella me le acerque y ella pensando que eras tú me dejó que me acerara a ella. Creo que ambos nos utilizamos para sanar el dolor de nuestro corazón.

—¿La utilizaste porque se parece a tu ex chica? ¿Sólo por eso?

—No me acuses solamente a mí, ella también lo hizo, ahora vas a negar que nos parecemos. —Con eso su interlocutor calló, no se le ocurría otro argumento válido para atacarlo—. Pero mi acercamiento con ella también hubo una razón, también lo hice por ti.

—¿Por mí? —No le veía motivo.

—Protegerla en tu lugar —expuso y eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Está bien, admito mi derrota. —Alzo sus manos como lo hace un criminal cuando se encuentra rodeado—. Me case con Haibara porque solamente nos teníamos el uno al otro, empecé a sentir unas cosas extrañas cuando bebía y estaba con ella, por eso cuando estaba con un gran grado de alcohol en la sangre se efectuó nuestra unión y creo que ella lo veía lo más conveniente ya que ambos conocíamos nuestros pasados y no era impedimento para estar juntos. Algo que no podía pasar con Ran, yo siempre quise que ella me esperara, pero no podía volver a mi cuerpo, volver a ser la persona que ella amaba. —Se puso de pie —. Por eso yo mismo me encargue de destruir esa promesa, la lastimé de la peor manera. —Bajó su mirada al suelo de tal forma que la luz del lugar iluminara sus gafas —. Me alegro que haya logrado encontrar su felicidad. Kuroba muchas gracias por cuidarla y hacerla feliz —le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, sorprendiendo al mago.

—¿No harás nada? ¡¿No me harás nada?! —cuestionó sorprendido, él pensó que cuando el detective se enteraría haría cualquier cosa por recuperarla.

—No hice nada por más de veinticinco años, no veo razón para hacerlo ahorita. —Colocó dinero suficiente sobre la mesa para que el mago se encargara de pagar cuando pidiera la cuenta y después abandonó el lugar.

* * *

.

* * *

 _N/A: Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen el fic, y semana con semana están a la espera del nuevo capitulo. Me motivaría más contar con sus reviews, no sean timidos quiero conocer sus expetactivas o sus quejas de este loco fic_

 ** _Guest:_** _me alegra en sobremanera que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te animes a seguir haciéndolo. Las indirectas de Kudou a veces suelen ser más directa. Espero que tu espera haya valido la pena para hayas disfrutado de este nuevo cap._

 _Nos leemos luego_

 _Gracias por leer :3_


	7. VII Nieve y Familia

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO VII: NIEVE Y FAMILIA**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Suspiro cansado, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por su esposa.

—Ara, el detective del Este no puede tomarse unos días sin casos porque siente que algo le falta en su vida —comentó con su característica sorna, mientras se colocaba a su lado y dejaba caer la maleta que carga al lugar donde había llegado—. O es que quizá, ¿preferirás estar con alguien más?

—Haibara, por favor, no empieces—dijo cansado después de asegurarse que su hija estaba lo suficientemente alejada de ellos para no ser escuchados—. Ya te deje muy claro que no pienso seguir interactuando con la familia Kuroba. —Después de su encuentro con el mago había tomado la decisión de encontrarse lo menos posible a la actual suegra de su hija. —Además maneje durante tres horas es normal que esté cansado. —Dejó su maleta en el suelo mientras hacía estiramientos para relajar su espalda.

—Ara, pensé que cuando la verías de nuevo correrías directamente a sus brazos…

—¿Quién correrá a los brazos de quién? —Se sumó una tercera voz a la conversación, porque ella ya había terminado de recorrer la suite que habían reservado para ese pequeño e improvisado viaje familiar.

Kanara siempre ha sido curiosa con el pasado de sus padres y regularmente le pregunta al profesor sobre ello. En la ocasión más reciente le contó sobre su viaje a las montañas de Gunma donde su padre quedó con sus amigos de enseñarles a esquiar e inclusive resolvió un caso y su hija curiosa quiso visitar ese mismo lugar. Ellos aceptaron ya que todavía ella aún seguía de vacaciones antes de regresar a clases.

—Tú debes procurar correr a los míos mientras te enseño como pararte sobre la tabla y sientas que te caes —exclamó para su hija—, ¿Qué te parece el lugar?

—Es lindo y acogedor, pero algo pequeño. —Lo último lo dijo porque no había tardado mucho en recorrer el lugar. Y es que sus progenitores suelen alquilar estancias grandes para sus vacaciones, para poder tener más aventuras y que su padre inclusive le plantee acertijos. Aunque no se podía quejar del establecimiento, contaba con dos habitaciones y una pequeña salita, pero bueno regularmente cualquier cosa es pequeña comparada con la mansión donde viven.

—Lo suficiente para descansar en la noche, pues solo estaremos hoy y parte de mañana. Ya que no teníamos planeado salir de viaje en estas vacaciones. —Suelen planear viajes familiares en las fechas que Kanara tiene vacaciones de la escuela, pero debido a la acumulación de trabajo de ambos no pudieron hacerlo, pero había veces que lo improvisado sale a veces mejor.

—Pero me alegro de que hayan podido tomarse unos días de su trabajo —exclamó contenta, mientras rodeaba a sus padres, cada uno con cada brazo y los pegó más a su cuerpo, para que después los tres se fundiera en un abrazo.

—Es lo normal, el comisario Shiratori me debía unos cuantos favores —explicó cómo consiguió dos días libres de un día para otro.

—El jefe ha estado contento con mis adelantos y mis nuevos productos de innovación en fármacos, así que me dijo que no había problema que faltara. —No lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero estaba orgullosa de su trabajo en la invención y mejora de medicinas para la salud de las personas.

—Solo espero que mientras estés experimentado no crees un nuevo veneno —dijo con sorna, si ella podía utilizarla ¿él por qué no?

—Ja ja ja. —Su risa no podía ser más falsa—. Tal vez lo que termine creando sea una medicina que traiga de regreso al verdadero Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI. —Ambos sabían a quien se referían: al alter ego del detective rejuvenecido.

—Mamá, ¿acaso tú sabes donde se encuentra Kudou Shinichi san? ¿Está enfermo y por eso ya no hace apariciones públicas? —No contaban con que ella también captara la referencia.

—No querida. —Le sonrió con ternura a su hija mientras le acariciaba el cabello, en cambio a su esposo le dedicó otra sonrisa pero de esas que daban miedo sin que su hija lo viera pues su padre estaba detrás de ella. Era conocimiento de ambos la admiración hacia la otra identidad del detective—. Sólo era una broma.

—Bueno princesa, ¿Estás lista para ir a practicar? —Desvió el tema, y él empezó a sacar de su mochila su equipo para esquiar

—¡Si! —Dejó en evidencia su entusiasmo.

—Espero que hayas traído lo necesario. —Sacó su viejo equipo, y realmente que era viejo, era el que había utilizado cuando aún era Shinichi, solo esperaba que todavía le quedara y sirviera. Porque cuando vivió en Estados Unidos, si lo practico pero su cuerpo era más pequeño entonces se tenían que comprar utensilios nuevos.

—Investigue en internet antes de venir y si traje lo necesario.

—Está bien, vete adelantando. En un momento te alcanzo —indicó, y su hija ya se encontraba con un pie fuera de la habitación.

—Madre me imagino que no vas a ir a esquiar con nosotros —expuso su deducción ya que ella no se había movido y mucho menos traía un equipaje pesado.

—Exacto, pero te espero para tomarnos un baño juntas. Al parecer hay unas muy buenas termas en el hotel.

—Claro. —Su madre no solía interactuar con las demás personas, pero le alegraba que tuviera atenciones hacia ella—. Nos vemos en un rato. —Ahora si abandonó su habitación.

—Haibara —dijo serio mientras se acercaba a ella, para estar de ambos frente a frente—. Durante estos dieciséis años nos hemos llevado muy bien y desde que fuimos rejuvenecidos hemos compartido momentos juntos. Así que no pienses que te cambiare a mi primera interacción con Ran después de tantos años. Recuerda te elegí a ti sobre de ella. —Deposito un beso en su frente, en señal de protección—. Además tú eres mi esposa, lo quieras o no. —Ahora el beso fue en los labios, y fue uno apasionado que dejaba en evidencia la necesidad—. Nos vemos al rato, también me enteré de que hay baños mixtos, después de tu baño con Kanara tal vez podríamos divertirnos en el otro.— Con uno de sus dedos repaso toda la columna vertebral de su compañera.

—Eres un pervertido Kudou —gritó, y también lanzó un cojín del sofá que estaba más próximo, pero este ya no logró golpearlo pues había utilizado la puerta como escudo, para después dejarla en compañía de su soledad.

Ella salió a la terraza y vio enternecida la escena familiar, su esposo con su hija, caminando entre el blanquecino suelo. Él empezó enseñando lo básico, pararse con el equipo y veía como él se burlaba de su hija cuando perdía el equilibrio y caía a lo frio.

—Sé que tu sentido de justicia, tu moralidad y tu preocupación hacia los demás no permitirían abandonarnos para seguir lo que siempre has soñado Kudou kun. Pero también debes empezar a ser más egoísta para que seas feliz —pensó mientras los saludaba, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que los estaba observando y ahora la saludaban efusivamente—. Te lo mereces después de tanto esfuerzo.

Concluyó su melancólico pensar, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los muebles que estaban en la terraza y emprendería una lectura, porque aunque no estuviera con ellos a bajo, sentía que los acompaña al observar desde lejos.


	8. VIII Magia y Familia

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO VIII: MAGIA Y FAMILIA**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Se estaba arreglando, se apuró lo más que pudo en su trabajo para poder salir temprano y también al otro día lo tenía libre y así era como lo quería porque era una fecha especial.

Vestía un bello vestido de gala con un color que combinaba con sus ojos, a su esposo le gustaba que utilizara ese color en su ropa; dicha prenda dejaba en evidencia su bello cuerpo resultado de años de arduo entrenamiento. También lucía un poco de maquillaje y un peinado alto, debía estar bien arreglada porque sabía que su esposo en la celebración de fechas importantes le gustaba ir a lugares de alta alcurnia. Todo su cuerpo lo admiraba en un espejo grande que había en su habitación.

En la parte de abajo de la casa de los Kuroba, estaba un hombre en traje negro, mientras que utilizando un pequeño espejo verificaba que todo estuviera en orden con su vestimenta. Todo debía estar en orden para una fecha especial.

Su oído captó el sonido de alguien bajando por las escaleras y corrió rápidamente a recibirla.

—Buenas noches bella dama, —extendió su mano para ayudarle a bajar los últimos escalones de su residencia—, me imagino que tiene un evento importante para lucir esta bella ropa.

—Así es caballero es una fecha importante que es de gran dicha festejarla a lado de mi esposo —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Oh ya veo, entonces déjeme ayudarla a ponerse sus zapatos. —Juntos caminaron hacia la entrada de su hogar, y él, del mueble próximo a la puerta sacó unas zapatillas nuevas que su acompañante nunca había visto, sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa por parte de ella.

—Kaito kun son hermosas —exclamó con gran sorpresa.

—Me alegra que le gusten, se las compré para que las luciera con el afortunado de su esposo y parece que no me equivoque con el color de su vestido. —Le giñó el ojo y con delicadeza tomó uno de sus pies para ponerle el zapato, pero con un juego de manos digno de un mago de fama mundial se los puso en un pestañeo.

—Vaya Kaito kun sigues tan hábil —alabó el juego de manos de su esposo.

—Sería deshonroso que un mago de fama mundial no pudiera hacer un truco tan sencillo como ese —se sumó un tercero en esa escena, pero al contrario de los primeros dos, este vestía una pijama y llevaba en la mano un paquete de galletas—. Si ya lo sé es su aniversario, disfrútenlo —dijo restándole importancia a su intromisión—. Procurare estar dormido para cuando lleguen, así puedan seguir con el festejo en la noche. —Padre e hijo se intercambiaron un saludo de manos que hizo que a su madre se le subieran los colores al rostro.

—¡Arato a tu habitación! —gritó molesta y a la vez algo avergonzada.

—Voy, voy —dijo desganado mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—, disfruten la velada —exclamó antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

—Claro hijo.

—No te desveles mucho Arato kun

—Si está bien. —Emprendió camino a su habitación. Sabía que su familia era feliz, pero había algo que le impedía a sus padres ser todavía más felices que inclusive se les notara en su mirar. Solo una vez había notado el brillo en los ojos de sus padres, cuando fue la cena familiar y su madre abrió la puerta y se encontró con su suegro, y en la reunión de padres de familia con la asesora, a pesar de que peleaban vio en su padre y en su profesora Nakamori ese brillo en su mirar que decían que salía cuando uno estaba con el amor de su vida. Pero él no se metería en ese asunto, ya corresponde a sus padres saber que harán con sus vidas Terminó de subir las escaleras y también concluyó su pensar, miro para bajo y vio que sus padres ya iban de salida.

—Buenas noches Arato kun —dijeron al unisonó al despedirse.

—Disfruten su velada padres —murmuró sólo para él. Porque sus padres ya no se encontraban en casa.

Bien había previsto lo que Kaito haría, estaban frente a uno de los nuevos hoteles de la industria Suzuki, se imagina que le pidió el favor a Sonoko a cambio de vender su alma. Pero a él le gustaban ese tipo de lugares.

—Kaito kun —pronunció su nombre, mientras subían las escaleras para llegar a la entrada de ese gran hotel de cinco estrellas, a la vez que ella se aferraba a su brazo—. No debiste de haber hecho tanto por una fecha.

—No le restes importancia a una fecha. —Llegaron al final de esas escaleras y estaban frente a la puerta, quito sus manos que se aferraban a su brazo para tomarlas con delicadeza y hacer que se vieran cara a cara—. No todos los días se cumplen veinte años de matrimonio con una bella mujer que me ha dado una buena familia y ha llenado mi corazón de calidez. —Finalizó su oración con un beso en los labios.

—Gracias Kaito kun. —Bajó la mirada por timidez, a pesar de que llevaban veinte años de casados, aún era algo tímida con las demostraciones de afecto en público por parte del mago.

—Entremos. —Soltó sus manos y le ofreció su brazo para que ella entrelazara el suyo y entraran como pareja al lugar.

—Kuroba san, su mesa los espera por acá. —Un hombre vestido con un pulcro traje color gris los recibió en la entrada.

Los dos seguían al tercero que se le había sumado que miraba con rectitud hacia el frente, la actitud de él hizo que intercambiaran unas cuantas sonrisas entre ellos. Los guio por un pasillo y luego subieron al ascensor vieron que presiono el ultimo botón y de ahí fue una larga espera, pues subir más de cincuenta pisos en una caja de metal no era tarea fácil.

Cuando al fin las puertas del transporte se abrieron, se encontraron con un pasillo de paredes color beige y en el piso una alfombra de gran color carmesí, en el fondo una puerta plateada. La cual fue tocada por su guía y después se abrió. Dejando ver el interior el lugar.

Los manteles eran violetas y en el centro decoraciones con velas y rosas rojas, el lugar se mantenía a oscuras para que los comensales pudieran observar las estrellas desde su techo de cristal y sus múltiples ventanas.

—En la entrada el mago de fama mundial Kuroba Kaito san y su esposa Ran san. —Fueron nombrados y unos reflectores los señalaron. Ganándose las miradas y los aplausos de todos los presentes.

—¿Qué es esto Kaito? —murmuró algo incomoda, se supone que esa solo era una fecha especial para ellos dos.

—Creo que Suzuki chan no guardó el secreto —contestó nervioso, solo esperaba que ella no se enojara porque conocía muy bien de lo que era capaz cuando entraba a ese estado.

—Debí imaginarlo. —Empezó a reír y el mago fue contagiado por esa sonrisa.

—Kaito sama, Kaito sama. —El grito de las mujeres no se hizo esperar.

La pareja caminaba ignorándolo para dirigirse a su mesa. Él le separó la silla y espero a que estuviera sentada para ponerla en la posición más cómoda para ella, después de todo era un caballero, luego tomó su lugar frente a ella.

—Aquí esta nuestro menú, los dejare un tiempo para que consideren que ordenar. —Su guía había desaparecido, pero ahora en su lugar dejó a un mesero.

—Kaito sama, Kaito sama. —Los gritos seguían, eso hacía que el mago se pusiera nervioso, pues no sabía cómo lo estaba tomando ella ya que estaba muy callada. Su nerviosismo era puesto en evidencia con el movimiento de los pies.

—Kaito kun. —Dejó su carta a un lado y también tomó la de él para ponerlo en el mismo lugar. Entrelazó sus manos con su esposo y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que él le correspondió con una nerviosa—. Es difícil contenerte. Tus fans te esperan y no puedes defraudarlas.

—Yo… —Era algo cierto, un mago vive de su público, y no podía dejar a las personas que exclamaban su nombre esperando emocionados.

—A diferencia de ti, —colocó su mano en su mejilla mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa—, yo no tengo un público esperándome. Así que sólo ve, señor mago. —Le dedico una sonrisa cómplice—. Rápido, antes de que cambie de opinión, ya que es un fecha importante y no sé si me guste compartirte. Anda, anda.

—Ran, lo siento. No me tardare. —Se levantó dejando su lugar y se fue corriendo al escenario donde estaba el hombre que se había encargado de presentarlos.

Ella sonrió mientras lo veía correr, no sabe porque sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica en la parte derecha de su cabeza, pero tal vez era un aviso para recordarle que ya había vivido eso antes.

Disfrutaba de los trucos que hacía, a pesar de que ya conocía cada uno y sabia el truco detrás de ellos no dejaba de emocionarse, era increíble como las cosas cambian desde otra perspectiva.

Mientras lo veía feliz actuando en el escenario los recuerdos invadieron su mente, una situación que la llevó a tener la vida que tiene ahora.

— _Inicio de Flashback—_

Caminaba con desgane el camino principal de su universidad, debía empezar una nueva etapa en su vida y ahora se encontraba sola. Dio un suspiro cansado no sabía cómo llevar su vida ahora, le había dedicado todos sus años a una persona que la dejó sin el mínimo tacto.

Durante su trayecto se encontró con una persona, una que se parecía a un fantasma del pasado pero había algo que le decía que no podía ser él. Sus pies se movieron solos y antes de que ella se diera cuenta ya se encontraba delante de él. Ambos mantenían sus ojos fijos él uno en él otro. Y al mismo tiempo se animaron a hablar.

—Shin…

—Aoko… —Cada uno lo nombró con su distinto fantasma

—Lo siento creo que me confundí —se disculpó con una pequeña reverencia.

—Creo que me pasó lo mismo —dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

—Soy Mouri Ran —se presentó.

—Mucho gusto Mouri san —exclamó mientras hacía una reverencia y sacaba por arte de magia una rosa violeta de su mano y se la extendía—. Yo soy Kuroba Kaito. —Ambos sonrieron y ella tomó la flor—. Entonces… ¿Me parezco a un fantasma? —cuestionó y ella sintió una opresión en el pecho y es que él se parecía, físicamente, bastante a él, pero su actitud era completamente diferente y la de esta persona le parecía adorable.

—Lo mismo tendría que preguntar yo —dijo eso sin darse cuenta y es que el pequeño intercambio de miradas que se dieron antes de hablarse él mostraba un mirar igual que el suyo.

—No te mentiré, sí —se sinceró con ella desde el principio, eso le dio algo de confianza en él—. Pero debo decir que usted es más hermosa. —Tomó su mano y la besó.

Ella sintió un sonrojo apoderarse de sus mejillas, nunca habían sido tan caballerosos con ella.

—Dime Kuroba kun. ¿Qué carrera estudias y en qué año estas? —preguntó para desviar el tema.

—Estoy en el primer año de licenciatura en leyes hoy es mi primer día.

—Igual yo —sonrío ante la posibilidad de haber hecho un nuevo amigo en esta etapa de su vida.

—¿En serio? Pensé que usted sería una _senpai_ mía —exclamó con claro coqueteo y con referencia a su cuerpo.

—Basta Kuroba kun —se sonrojó una vez más, pero este no le saldría gratis a su nuevo conocido le dio un leve golpe en su brazo derecho, pero de leve no tuvo nada ya que ocasionó que él callera.

—Está bien, nada de halagos —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se tallaba la zona afectada.

—Lo siento Kuroba san, no pensé que fuera aplicar tanta fuerza. —Intentó ayudarlo a levantarse pero él se lo negó.

—En modo de disculpa quiero que me acompañes a mi salón de clases —solicitó.

—Está bien —respondió avergonzada—, ¿Dónde es?

—En el segundo piso del edificio principal el salón diez —indicó después de leer un papel que traía en su bolsillo.

—Creo que también coincidimos en la primera clase y lo mejor será apurarnos porque ya está pronto a comenzar las clases —dijo después de haber consultado su reloj y jalaba a su compañero del brazo.

—Espera, mi brazo lastimado —gritó mientras corría tras de ella.

—Ambos sabemos que estas fingiendo —dijo entre risas mientras seguía corriendo y tiraba con más fuerza.

—Me descubriste, pero si sigues así si me lo vas a lastimar de verdad —gritó nuevamente.

— _Fin del Flashback—_

Sonrío al recordar aquello, ya habían pasado veintisiete años de ese encuentro, ese que marcaría el inicio de una vida de felicidad junto a un buen hombre que le demostraba muchas veces que la quería.

Del otro lado, en el escenario estaba el mago de fama mundial dedicándole todos los trucos a su esposa, pues desde que la conoció siempre había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para hacerla sonreír.


	9. IX La magia de las bodas

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IX: LA MAGIA DE LAS BODAS**

* * *

Era una fecha especial, la conmemoración del día en que se conocieron, ese día fue el que escogieron para unirse en matrimonio.

Ambos se habían encargado de todos los detalles, pero fue Kaito quien se lució más, que inclusive añadió algunas sorpresas para su futura esposa.

Le pidió matrimonio cuando había regresado de la misión de derrotar a ambas organizaciones con el pequeño detective, inclusive espero alguna acción de él pero nunca llegó y su novia tampoco daba indicios de querer seguirlo esperando. Por eso seguiría con la promesa que él se autoimpuso: protegerla sobre todas las cosas y hacerla feliz.

Su propuesta de matrimonio fue tan impresionante y mágica.

Alquiló un globo aerostático para recorrer las montañas y justo antes de aterrizar, por arte de magia convirtió las flores de Cerezo que estaban en el piso en palabras y en ellas decía: "¿Quieres seguir haciendo mágica mi vida como mi esposa?". Ran entre sollozos respondió que sí.

Ambos bajaron de su romántico transporte y el mago tomó su mano para guiarla hasta el final de la frase y convirtió el corazón del final de la oración en una pequeña cajita roja, las sorpresas no habían terminado. Tomó la caja y se inclinó delante de ella, sacó una pequeña argolla y se la colocó en el dedo anular, en ella lucía una hermosa amatista. Confirmaron su pacto con un beso.

De regreso en la ceremonia, la joven novia lucía un bello vestido occidental blanco muy esponjado, como Kaito había viajado por el extranjero antes de comprometerse trajo muchas ideas nuevas que quiso aplicar para este día y el vestido de su novia fue algo que él mismo diseñó, sus amigas incluso podrían afirmar que era mágico.

—Ran, —su amiga de toda la vida sería quien la acompañara en este día tan especial y que la ayudaría a vestirse—, me alegra que al fin hayas conseguido casarte, por un momento pensé que te quedarías soltera de por vida.

—Inclusive Sonoko y yo apostamos sobre eso. —Otra amiga de la novia que la acompañaba en los vestidores se unió a la plática.

—Lo que más me sorprende es que tú ya no hayas querido esperar. —La mujer de cabello corto opinó eso, pero pareciera que nombró al espíritu de alguien muerto pues ellas se habían callado.

—Me alegra que ya Ran se vaya a casar, una más que se une al bando de las casadas. —Desvió el tema, pues el silencio que había ocasionado el comentario de Sera era muy incómodo.

—¿Ran chan estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Vas a ser feliz con esto? —Al parecer alguien no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su amiga.

—Sera san, no tienes que cuestionar la decisión de Ran, desconozco la relación que tal vez tengas con Kudou kun, pero ella decidió…

—Kazuha chan, —interrumpió a su amiga colocando su mano en su hombro—. Sera chan, —pronunció su nombre con una sonrisa y le hizo que le siguiera para ambas desviar su mirada por un gran ventanal que estaba en la habitación y daba a un hermosa laguna—. Entiendo que como amiga de él y de Conan kun quieras protegerme, pero ya no debes hacerlo. Él se encargó de destrozar mi corazón antes de irse, —posiciono sus manos en la zona del cuerpo afectado—, y justamente por eso decidí rehacer mi vida, porque es algo que también me hizo prometerle.

—O sea que Kudou kun hizo que le prometieras que ya no lo esperaras y que rehicieras tu vida… —No podía creer lo que el pequeño detective había hecho por ella.

—Así es, y yo cumplo mis promesas. Kaito es un buen chico y me ha demostrado que la espera a veces no es mala. —Le dedico una sonrisa—. Así que no quieras que deje plantado a Kaito en el altar por el fantasma de una persona que no veo en más de siete años.

—Tienes razón Ran chan. —Calló, ya no hallaba más argumentos para impedir esa unión.

—Espero puedas disfrutar la ceremonia —dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a sus otras amigas.

—No sé qué planees Kudou kun, pero tu amada se va a casar. Tengo entendido que ya derrotaste a la organización, entonces ¿por qué no vuelves? —murmuró para sí misma mientras observaba la ventana.

Del lado del novio, estaba el aludido con dos jóvenes más. El futuro marido lucía un traje pulcro color negro y su corbata un bello violeta, había agarrado cariño a ese color desde que la conoció. Al joven ya le dolía la cabeza pues sus acompañantes no se llevaban bien entre ellos, ni siquiera sabía porque estaban ahí.

—Vaya no pensé encontrarme al impulsivo detective del Oeste en tu boda Kuroba —exclamó con su tono característico inglés.

—Yo tampoco pensé que Kuroba se llevará tan bien contigo como para invitarte a su boda y estar con él en los últimos minutos de su vida como soltero —exclamó mirando despreciativamente al detective de cabellos castaños.

—Somos ex compañeros de instituto, además de que también se varios secretos de él. —Ese comentario le dio cierto repelús al mago y es que no podía creer como él se había terminado enterando de su secreto—. Aunque es una lástima que lo sepa ya que no sirve de nada.

—Ja ja ja, —su risa no podría ser más fingida—, que gracioso Hakuba.

—Entonces tú también sabes que… —No terminó su oración porque el novio le tapó la boca al moreno detective.

—Hakuba me permites unos momentos con Hattori por favor —pidió casi en tono de súplica.

—Está bien, pero no demoren, la ceremonia esta próxima a empezar, justo en unos cinco minutos con veinte segundos —dijo después de ver la hora en su reloj de bolsillo.

—Sí, gracias. —Lo empujo por la puerta para que se apurara.

—Gracias por correrlo Kudou —dijo en tono de felicidad el detective con acento Kansai—. Ya me estaba molestando su presencia. Pero no puedo creer que él también sepa tu secreto Kudou, pensé que yo era tu amigo —exclamó con lágrimas fingidas mientras lo abrazaba.

—Antes que nada, Hattori. —Lo separó de él con fuerza—. Yo no soy Kudou.

—¿Qué? Como va ser eso. Tú eres Kudou que después de derrotar a la organización aceptó el plan de protección de testigos del FBI y adoptaste otra identidad —explicó con un tono de voz muy confiado—. Pero de qué sirve que te cambies de identidad cuando sigues conservando el rostro y tu voz.

—Pero yo no soy Kudou, sólo me le parezco —intentaba excusarse, pero es que esa era la verdad, ahora era cuando maldecía su parecido al detective del Este.

—Entonces si no eres Kudou, ¿dónde está él? ¿Y por qué no está impidiendo la boda de su amada con otro hombre? —cuestionó y es que no era lógico que dejara ir a la mujer por la que tantas peleas libró.

—No lo sé. —Maldecía que el pequeño detective no le hubiera dicho sus planes después de la pelea conjunta—. Entonces pregúntame algo que solo Kudou sabría. —Esa era la única forma que se le ocurría de asegurar su identidad.

Unos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron la conversión.

—La ceremonia está próxima a empezar, solicitamos la presencia del novio —dijo una voz desconocida.

—Voy, —gritó para que la persona tras la puerta lograra escucharlo—, luego seguimos con esta conversación Hattori —amenazó antes de salir—. ¿Papá? —murmuró solo para que él y su interlocutor lo escucharan—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Obvio no iba a perderme la boda de mi hijo. Pero debo de estar perdiendo el toque para que mi hijo me reconozca enseguida.

—Un mago nunca revela sus trucos —dijo con una sonrisa, pues no es que estuviera perdiendo el toque, simplemente que él ya aprendió del detective a observar a las personas y buscar características únicas en los demás, por mucho que se disfrazara los ojos de su padre seguían siendo los mismo.

Ambos caminaron por el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, agradecía que ahora hubiera lugares donde se podían llevar a cabo todo, la ceremonia religiosa estilo occidental y el banquete.

Entro a la iglesia, todo estaba perfectamente como él lo había indicado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su padre se separó de su lado, así que llegó solo al altar.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar lo que daba indicio que la novia estaba cerca, como el mago de fama mundial que es, sin que nadie se diera cuenta ordenó a sus palomas rodear a su prometida, mientras cargaban un arreglo floral, cuando ella llegó a su lado las palomas se dispersaron y las flores salieron volando por el cielo cayendo en cada uno de los invitados, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

La persona a cargo de dirigir la ceremonia estaba diciendo las palabras correspondientes, casi no le prestaron atención pues estaban más entretenidos en mirar al otro.

—Ran, ¿aceptas a Kaito como tu legitimo esposo? —cuestionó, y en eso si debían poner atención pues debían responder.

—Sí. —Ninguna duda hubo en su hablar, con firmeza y con los ojos llenos de felicidad respondió.

—Kaito, ¿aceptas a Ran como tu legitima esposa? —Él no podía responder con la misma rapidez que ella, en su pensar siempre estaba el pequeño detective, pero si no apareció nunca en estos siete años, además de que no se encontraba presente en la boda, significaba que perdió toda esperanza de estar con ella.

—Si —respondió firme.

—Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. —Olvidaba esas frases de las películas, miraba de reojo la entrada, pensando en que posiblemente estaba esperando esa oportunidad, pero pasaron los minutos y nadie hacia nada.

—Los declaró marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Empezaron beso tierno para terminar en uno muy apasionado. Él sintió que le estaba robando una amatista muy valiosa, pero ella sólo estaba feliz de haber escogido un hombre que la quiere y ha demostrado que la espera si vale la pena.

* * *

 _N/A: Este es un flashback para describir la boda del KaiRan, realmente me estoy enamorando de esta crack ship :'v_

 _Pero bueno xD, la historia tiene una ruta establecida xD_

 _gracias a todos por leer, pero tienen mi corazón los que comentan *corazón con brillitos*_

 ** _Laura:_** _Me alegra que te guste el cap, espero que este también lo haga n.n Nos leemos luego, gracias por comentar_

 ** _Alice Kudo:_** _Oh me alegra saber cuando he corrompido un alma y la he pasado al lado oscuro, *inserte risa malévola*, gracias por unirte a este lado, tenemos galletitas. Aunque no me creas soy leal a la OTP ShinRan y KaiAo, pero para fines narrativos me gusta jugar con las ships, además de que a una amiga le debía un CoAi y otra amiga me pasó al lado oscuro del KaiRan, he ahi el nacimiento de este fic xD. Me gustó mucho que te animaras a leer gracias a mi narrativa, eso me inspira a actualizar y seguir escribiendo *corazón* Debo anunciar que el giro de la historia tardara en llegar, ya que uno no cambia a su esposa porque reaparezca tu primer amor y más que esta también este casada y ambos con hijos, así que de momento nos centraremos en la vida de ellos como familia, ya luego vendrá el rompimiento de familia y traumas infantiles, muajajaja, ok ya no spooileare. Gracias por animarte a leer y comentar. Nos leemos luego n.n_


	10. X Las mentiras de las bodas

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO X: LAS MENTIRAS DE LAS BODAS**

Él lucía un traje negro muy elegante y ella un vestido rojo de falda larga esponjada y un corsé que definía su delgada figura. Ambos estaban vestidos de esa manera porque habían celebrado su graduación de la universidad. Después de que ambos ayudaron a derrotar a la organización se les ofreció becas para aprovechar su inteligencia en un futuro y los dos adultos a cargo de ellos autorizaron. Él se graduó en la carrera de criminología y ella ahora es una química farmacobiologa, nada diferente de lo que había estudiado en su pasado.

Si bien ambas carreras no se relacionaban en nada y aparte de que tenían su facultad en diferente sitio tuvieron la extraña coincidencia de que su fiesta fuera en el mismo lugar, una extraña coincidencia que se le podía llamar Kudou Yukiko. Además de que varios compañeros de él se relacionaban bien con las conocidas de Haibara así que después de la celebración habían salido en grupo.

−¿Dónde están? −preguntó a la única que había tenido la dignidad de esperarlo.

−Seguramente gastando el dinero de sus padres en un casino o en entretenimiento barato o en satisfacer sus fantasías −dijo con su típico monótono.

−Oh ya veo, la segunda generación está podrida −externó mientras recordaba cómo había sido su vida universitaria rodeado de jóvenes que solo buscaban complacer a sus padres con un título y así ganarse la herencia. Su experiencia en Estados Unidos dejaba mucho que desear.

−Tú también eres una segunda generación −expuso su situación y es que era real, su padre era un escritor famoso, si quisiera podía colgarse de su éxito y tener la vida resuelta, pero había un impedimento.

−Ante papeles oficiales si soy hijo de mis padres, el FBI ayudó a falsificar nuestros documentos para que hicieran que Kudou Shinichi naciera diez años después lo que me ha facilitado trámites y esas cosas, pero ante la sociedad soy Edogawa Conan. −El nombre de la persona que solía ser le traía recuerdos dolorosos−. Además no poder volver a mi edad verdadera es otra cosa por lo que a ojos de la sociedad no puedo volver a tomar esa identidad. Así que no, no pertenezco a la segunda generación

−Tienes razón –dijo, mientras empezaba su caminar y era seguida por él.

−¿Quieres ir a alcanzarlos? –preguntó con desgano, aunque pudiera caminar bien ya había consumido mucho alcohol en la fiesta y en lugar que estaban antes.

−¿Tienes un mejor plan? –preguntó, pero se dio cuenta que su compañero ya no le seguía.

−Haibara –la nombró mientras miraba fijamente un lugar cruzando la calle−. ¿Alguna vez tuviste la intención de casarte?

−¿Por qué el interés? –cuestionó regresando por él.

−Curiosidad. –Ahora su mirar estaba en ella.

−Realmente nunca pensé en ello, como miembro de la organización me vi muriendo en algún experimento fallido.

−Pero ¿y ahora? La organización ya no existe y con tu nuevo nombre nunca fuiste miembro de la organización. –A diferencia de él, ella ante documentos oficiales y la sociedad era Haibara Ai. Miyano Shiho murió aquel día en el laboratorio.

−Nunca pensé en eso realmente. Porque tener una pareja sería contarle tus secretos o tu pasado. No puedes ir conquistando chicos diciendo que perteneciste a una extraña organización, rejuveneciste, ayudaste a derrotarla y ahora intentas vivir una vida normal. –Tenía punto al exponerlo de esa forma.

−Tienes razón –dejó salir una sonrisa burlesca.

−¿Y tú? –preguntó por mera formalidad, ya que podía deducir la respuesta fácilmente.

−Kudou Shinichi si estaba interesado en casarse, −solía referirse de esa manera a su antigua vida−. Pero derrotar a la organización tuve que pagar un costo demasiado alto. –Sí, aún le dolía en el alma haber dejado a la mujer de su vida−. En cuanto a Conan, realmente no me he preocupado por eso.

−¿Entonces por qué el interés? –cuestionó y es que mientras habían ido avanzando buscaba alguna pista que le dijera porque su compañero estaba así de repente

−Kaitou Kid se casó –respondió.

−Oh el mago ladrón que te ayudó a derrotar a la organización. Ya va para cinco años de eso –recordó y es que ella también había visto la noticia pero no le tomó importancia y tampoco habían expuesto el nombre de la "afortunada"−. ¿Te diste cuenta que vas a estar solo para siempre? –preguntó con sorna.

−Haibara casémonos –dijo al momento que tomaba sus manos y se acercaba más a ella.

−¿Qué? –sorprendida era poco para describir la reacción que acababa de experimentar.

−Sí, casémonos.

−¿Por qué?

−Nos conocemos desde hace más de trece años, conocemos todos nuestros secretos y aun así nos aceptamos…

−Bueno tienes un punto ahí, pero…

−No creas que no sé sobre los sentimientos que tienes por mí.

−¿Desde cuándo te crees tanto como para que me creas enamorada de ti?

−No es que me crea, es que te conozco y también soy muy observador, así fue como me di cuenta de tus sentimientos. Además yo si lo estoy –dijo acercándose más a ella, mientras la arrinconaba a la pared más próxima.

−Kudou kun sueles ponerte de esa forma cuando estás alcoholizado, −pues más de una vez tenía que lidiar con el detective de esa forma.

−No me llames Kudou –pidió, odiaba ese nombre. Ese nombre que nunca más pudo volver a utilizar.

−Edogawa kun, no sé en qué te fundamentas para decir eso. –Gran error de su parte, no le pidas evidencia a un detective si no estás lista para enfrentar las consecuencias.

−Uno, desde que llegaste con nosotros decías frases de desamor muy directas que se apegaban a nuestra situación. Dos, te preocupas por mí. Arriesgaste todo por mí. No te opusiste a venir a Estados Unidos conmigo y tampoco quisiste regresar cuando te lo ofrecí y la última no has hecho nada para alejarme. –Sonrió con superioridad, realmente disfrutaba cuando tenía al criminal a su merced.

−Está bien, lo acepto. Me declaró culpable –respondió mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos−. Ahora dime porque debería de creer que estás enamorado de mí. Siempre le profesaste amor a Mouri san, ¿ahora por qué debería creer que sientes algo por mí? Siempre haces lo mismo cuando estás borracho.

−Kudou Shinichi era quien estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga Ran. −Habló de él como si de otra persona se tratase−. Edogawa Conan solamente ha tenido a una mujer a su lado, y esa eres tú. Además de que un tiempo para acá había empezado a sentir extrañas cosas cuando estoy junto a ti.

−Eso deberías atribuírselo al alcohol, siempre que tomas te pones de esa forma.

−Tal vez porque el alcohol me ayuda a pensar mejor y a demostrar sentimientos con los que no suelo tratar.

−Supongamos que acepto, ¿qué pasará? −Veía su futuro tan incierto, nunca había llegado tan lejos y con libertad.

−Lo que tú quieras. Quedarnos aquí o irnos a Japón o a cualquier lado que quieras.

−Pero si nos vamos, el FBI no estaría muy satisfecho de perder dos miembros valiosos. −Sí, estaba buscando excusas para no tener que aceptar.

−Podemos pedir un cambio a Japón no te preocupes por eso. −Seguía viéndola con intensidad en su mirada, sólo estaba esperando que aceptara−. ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas y aceptes? −cuestionó y es que podía distinguir inseguridad en ella.

−Que tu sangre no esté contaminada con bebidas embriagantes −dijo con sorna.

−¿Quien dice que estoy alcoholizado? ¿Por qué no lo compruebas? −Se deshizo de la poca distancia que los separaba y la besó, la besó con gran intensidad como si tuviera una feroz hambre de sus labios.

−Edogawa kun, ¿es en serio? −cuestionó después de haberse separado.

−Se volvió mi favorito y también en mi consuelo.

−Pero, ¿sherry? −Ese fue el sabor que captó en su boca.

−Debía de buscar algo con lo que remplazarte, pero definitivamente tú sabes mejor que ese vino –dijo en tono coqueto−. ¿Entonces? −retomó la conversación anterior.

−Está bien −dijo con desgano, no veía la forma de ganar esa lucha de argumentos−. Según tú, ¿cuándo nos casaríamos? −cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho.

−Ahorita.

−¿Ahorita? −Parece que alguien había dejado de pensar todo calculadoramente.

−Sí, antes de que yo vuelva a estar sobrio y tú me rechaces.

−Pero, ¿dónde?

−Haibara estamos en Las Vegas, aquí todo es posible.

Tomó su mano con fuerza, temiendo que se quisiera echar para atrás y escapará de él y regresaron sobre sus pasos. Al lugar que le había llamado la atención anteriormente e hizo que empezara esa extraña conversación.

−Ya lo tenías listo −dijo con sorna mientras entraban al lugar que la había guiado y se encontró con sus compañeros y los padres de su futuro esposo.

−Realmente lo pensé cuando vi este lugar −se sinceró con ella−. Cuando dijiste que sí solamente mande un mensaje.

−Es un bonito lugar. −Una capilla estilo tradicional europeo, algo que llama la atención en esa ciudad de apuestas y pecado.

−Ai chan −la llamó la persona que había visto como segunda madre pues se encargó de ella durante todo este tiempo en Estados Unidos−. Shin chan me dijo de su plan hace apenas unas horas intente conseguir un vestido de novia, me hubiera gustado mandar hacer uno a tu medida y no uno comprado genérico, pero pues no hubo tiempo y tampoco quería que usarás algo que rentan aquí.

−Muchas gracias por todo Kudou san, pero creo que nada más tomaré esto. −De la bolsa con el vestido esponjado que su suegra le entregaba solamente agarró el velo.

−Pero Ai chan… −Empezó a hacer pucheros.

−Déjala mamá −pidió al ver la escena que se estaba dando entre ellas dos.

−Está bien.

−¿Y el juez? −cuestionó, pues ya estaban sus compañeros y sus padres, sólo faltaba el que iba a formalizar la unión.

−Bienvenidos. −Una voz al final del pasillo captó la atención de todos, haciendo que tomaran haciendo en las bancas más próximas al estrado.

El "novio" caminó a donde debía colocarse. La "novia" salió del lugar en compañía de su futura suegra.

−Ya que no quisiste cambiarte, deja que te ayude a poner el velo −pidió mientras agarraba la prenda y con delicadeza se lo colocó sobre su cabello−. Ahora un poco de maquillaje. −No supo en que la persona frente a ella sacó un maletín lleno de maquillaje−. Listo −dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pues estaba satisfecha con su resultado−. Ai chan, ¿quieres que Yuu chan te entregue? −cuestionó.

−No, así estoy bien −rechazó la oferta.

−Bueno, entra cuando estés lista, pero no intentes ser una novia fugitiva, recuerda que a Shin chan se le da muy bien encontrar gente −exclamó con burla mientras le giñaba un ojo y la dejaba sola.

Uso el velo para cubrir su rostro, blanco con rojo era una peculiar combinación. Entró sola al lugar donde se llevaría su unión, pues no había familiar vivo para que pudiera realizar esa tarea y la persona que veía como un padre no estaba con ella en esos momentos.

Cuando la vio a entrar se sorprendió, la combinación de rojo y blanco le recordaban a un peculiar veneno que era la razón de todas sus desgracias, y casualmente se iba a casar con quien inventó esa cosa.

Así fue como se dio la unión entre esos dos, ante papeles oficiales era la unión de Haibara Ai con Kudou Shinichi, pero ante la sociedad fue el matrimonio de Haibara Ai con Edogawa Conan y eso daba inicio a su burbuja de mentiras.


	11. XI Fijate bien a quien saludas

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO XI: TEN CUIDADO CON LAS PERSONAS QUE SALUDAS EN LA CALLE, PUEDE HACER SENTIR INCOMODOS A TUS FAMILIARES**

* * *

Caminaba junto a su suegra, ambas habían asistido a la ceremonia de ingreso de Kuroba Arato a la universidad. Él ya tuvo que quedarse en ese lugar porque las clases para los universitarios ya empezaron, a ella todavía le quedaba un tiempo más de vacaciones.

Iban transitando por una de las concurridas calles de Tokio cuando vio entre la multitud un cabello color castaño, más claro que el de ella, con unos rizos que afinaban su belleza. Algo le decía que la conocía pero no lograba dar con su identidad ya que ocultaba sus ojos con unos grandes lentes para sol.

Sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido cuando la vio acercarse a ellas y que su acompañante había detenido su andar.

−¿Ran chan eres tú? −cuestionó al acercarse lo suficiente a ellas que inclusive se había quitado eso que ocultaba su identidad y pudo reconocerla, eso ocasionó que se quedara sin habla.

Pero vio que las mujeres mayores entablaban conversación despreocupadamente.

−¿Cómo está Eri y Kogoro kun? −Al fin habían logrado salir de su trance y lograba escuchar.

−Bien, mamá sigue triunfando en los tribunales, papá a pesar de su estado de salud continúa haciéndose cargo de algunos casos. −Cuando hablaba de su madre se le notaba felicidad pero no sucedía lo mismo con su padre.

−Mi nombre es Edogawa Kanara. −Hizo una reverencia exagerada mientras se presentaba, cosa que causo gracia a las mayores

−Oh cierto debo presentarlas. Yukiko san ella es la novia de mi hijo, Edogawa Kanara. Kana chan ella es…

−Kudou Yukiko san, anteriormente conocida como Fujimine Yukiko san una famosa actriz −dijo en trance por tener a alguien que admiraba frente a ella−. Actualmente esposa del escritor de misterio Kudou Yuusaku san.

−Veo que la conoces. Ella es una vieja amiga de mis padres, estudiaron juntos. −No quería decir la verdadera razón de cómo conocía a esa persona y es porque volverla a ver le recordaba a cierto detective que la abandonó.

−Oh ya veo. Yo la conozco porque soy gran fan de la familia Kudou −dijo orgullosa−. Pero no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con ella, aunque sí con su esposo.

−Yuu chan me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti pequeña, que tienes potencial como escritora −exclamó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

−Oh ya se me hace tarde −comentó cuando vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca−. Yukiko san no le importaría…

−Ve Ran chan, tienes unos tribunales que te necesitan −dijo con una sonrisa.

−Hasta luego Yukiko san. ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar? −cuestionó quería aunque sea un hablar un poco con ella, pues tenía años que no la veía además de que quería preguntarle si sabía algo de esa persona que aún le hacía estremecerse.

−Solo vengo por unas cosas que Yuusaku me pidió. −Se excusó, ella tenía otros planes.

−Oh ya veo −dijo desganada.

−Pero puede que en otra ocasión nos volvamos a ver −le sonrió.

−Estaré esperando por eso, hasta luego Yukiko san. Nos vemos Kana chan. −Se despidió para después empezar a correr.

La ausencia de la joven abogada había hecho que se creara un silencio incómodo entre ellas dos.

−Disculpe −se atrevió a hablar, pero dejaba en vista su nerviosismo al jugar con sus dedos−. Podría venir a mi casa para platicar −pidió con otra reverencia que dejaba en evidencia su respeto hacia ella−. Claro si no le molesta.

−Lo que vine a hacer puede esperar, así que está bien. ¿Pero segura que a tus padres no les incomodara? −Conocía muy bien a su hijo, y sabía que su visita sin avisar no se lo tomaría nada bien.

−Mis padres están trabajando −explicó.

−Está bien. −Mientras se fuera antes de que él llegara entonces no habría problema.

Ambas mujeres viajaron desde el lugar donde estaban para llegar al quinto distrito de la ciudad de Beika, claro la mayor siempre detrás de la adolescente pues no podía dar señales de que conocía muy bien el camino a su destino pues después de todo ha sido su casa por más tiempo que lo que la niña ha vivido ahí.

−Este es mi hogar −dijo señalando la gran residencia donde viva−. Entremos. −Abrió la reja y de ahí caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta principal−. Aquí tiene unas pantuflas, ¿que se le ofrece de tomar?

−Un té está bien −solicitó mientras se cambiaba los zapatos, se sentía muy extraño que su nieta le hablara con tanto respeto, así no era como cuando traía el disfraz de la madre de Edogawa Conan.

−Está bien. En esta puerta está la sala. −Señaló una puerta, y es que mientras ella estaba ocupada la joven ya se había adelantado en caminar hasta que llegó a ese lugar que le señaló−. Espero no se pierda en la mansión, luego cuando traigo amigos lo han hecho. −Sonrió tímidamente−. Pero que cosas digo, apuesto que la mansión Kudou ha de ser así de grande o más, perdone mi comentario.− Se tapó la boca.

−No te preocupes Edogawa chan, tú ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, yo veré la forma de no perderme −río para evitar ponerla más nerviosa.

−En un rato estoy con usted. −Después de eso salió corriendo a la cocina.

−Oh genial, viajo hasta Japón por algo que me pidió Yuu chan e iba a aprovechar para ver a mi adorada nieta y por querer saludar a una conocida mi nieta me ve sin mi disfraz y tengo que actuar de manera distante −murmuró desganada mientras se pegaba a la pared.

−Kanara chan ya llegamos −exclamó una voz femenina al entrar al lugar. Pero se quedaron sin habla al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ellos en el recibidor.

−Ma… má… −murmuro el hombre.

−Kudou san −saludó la esposa.

−Mamá, papá, llegaron temprano −exclamó con sorpresa al llegar al pasillo donde todos estaban. En sus manos traía una bandeja con una tetera y varios bocadillos.

−Conan kun −gritó Yukiko y se abalanzó hacia él para darle sus características muestras de afecto. No solía hacerlo cuando llevaba el disfraz porque no sabía si algo de él se pudiera desacomodar o el maquillaje correr cuando frota su mejilla con la de él.

−Papá, ¿conoces a Kudou san? −se extrañó de ese comportamiento, tanto de la mujer como de su padre, este estaba sin habla y sus ojos expresaban sorpresa.

−No −gritó y se soltó del agarre.

−Ay pero que grosero eres Conan kun –le reprendió−. Si Kanara chan, conozco a tu padre, él solía jugar mucho con Shinichi –dijo la excusa de siempre y caminaba hacia su nieta.

−¿Papá? −Sentía algo de traición por su progenitor. Dejó la bandeja en el piso y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

−Mamá −la mencionó con desaprobación.

−Arregla tus cosas con Kudou san y pónganse de acuerdo en qué historia van a decirle. Mientras yo iré a consolarla.

−No dejes que se acerque al estudio.

−Está bien. −Corrió a la dirección que su hija tomó.

−Mamá −llamó así a la persona que estaba frente de él.

−Shin chan −dijo con su característico tono tierno.

−Vayamos al estudio. −Se talló la zona del puente de la nariz donde descansaban sus lentes.

−Está bien. −Sabía que había hecho algo que incómodo a su hijo, pero debía hacerlo tarde o temprano su nieta debe enterarse de la verdad.

−Como sabes, Kanara es una gran fan de nosotros −dijo al momento que llegaron al lugar donde la menor no pudiera escucharlos.

−Sí.

−Lo más seguro es que te haya traído para preguntarte de mí –dijo desganado, y es que podía llevar su vida de mentiras tranquila siempre y cuando sus padres y personas que supieran la verdad no estuvieran cerca de su hija.

−Lo sé –respondió.

−¿Entonces?

−Es qué…

−¿Para empezar que haces aquí y cómo fue que te encontraste con ella? –No le había avisado nada de su visita.

−Viene porque Yuusaku me pidió unas cosas para utilizar de referencia en su nuevo libro. No te avise nada, porque planeaba hacerlo una vez que tuviera mi disfraz listo y pasaran a recogerme al aeropuerto –explicó el porqué de su actuar.

−¿Y luego? ¿Cómo fue que te encontraste a Kanara? –volvió a preguntar por si su madre estaba desviando el tema.

−Vi a Ran chan en la calle y pensé en saludarla, ya me había acercado lo suficiente cuando apenas me di cuenta que Kanara chan estaba con ella –explicó porque se dejó ver sin su disfraz−. Pero es realmente sorprendente, que Kanara chan tenga novio en los pocos meses que me fui.

−Cierto, la ceremonia de ingreso de Arato –recordó el permiso que le había pedido su hija.

−Y que este sea hijo de Ran chan, que extrañas coincidencias del destino. Tú que no querías volver a verla y tu hija actuó como hilo rojo nuevamente. Yo quería ser familia de Ran chan pero no pensaba que tenía que esperarme a la segunda generación –dijo con burla hacia su hijo.

−¿Te encontraste con Ran? –Después de bastante tiempo recapacito las palabras que su madre le había dicho.

−Si.

−¿Qué hablaste con ella? –Al parecer, lo que más miedo tenía era un encuentro entre su madre y esa mujer.

−No muchas cosas, como estaban Eri chan y Kogoro kun, me presentó a Kanara y después ella se tuvo que ir a trabajar. –Al parecer alguien estaba aliviado pues dejó salir un sonoro suspiro−. ¿Te has encontrado con ella?

−Sí. No platicamos mucho, pues fue en una cena que organizó el novio de Kanara para que ambas familias se conozcan –explicó antes que su madre se lo preguntara.

−Vaya, con que Ran chan se casó y ahora tiene un hijo. ¿Quién es el padre? –Estaba muy interesada en ese asunto.

−Kuroba –pronunció ese apellido como si algo en él le doliera−. El mago que me ayudó a vencer la organización –le refrescó la memoria.

−Oh Kaito kun –dijo con una sonrisa−, apuesto a que ha de ser un hombre muy guapo, Kanara chan sí que tiene buenos gustos.

−Mamá. –Definitivamente no había aceptado a esa persona como yerno−. ¿Qué haremos con Kanara? –preguntó desganado, después de tanto tiempo se sentó.

−¿Cuándo le piensas decir la verdad? –respondió con otra pregunta−. Debes entender que Kanara chan va a crecer y ver que su vida es una mentira no se lo tomara nada bien. –Se acercó a donde su hijo se había sentado y lo tomo del hombro.

−Por suerte es mujer, el día que piense casarse perderá el apellido.

−Un apellido que apostaría todo a que ella se negaría a perder.

−Mamá. –Esa conversación la tenían siempre que ella llegaba a Japón, intentaba convencerlo de que le dijera a Kanara la verdad−. No puedo llegar y decirle que su padre es su gran ídolo, que ahorita no es ni la sombra de lo que un día fue, que Edogawa Kanara nunca existió, que ella es Kudou Kanara. Simplemente no puedo. Para mí, sería un gran placer que ella viva en la burbuja de mentiras que he construido y no se meta en líos como en los que yo me metí cuando tenía su edad.

−Sabes que no me gusta esta idea, pero prometí apoyarte en todo lo que necesites y apuesto que con Ai chan también es igual. –Una vez más, desistió de convencer a su hijo−. Y bien, ¿qué haremos con respecto a Kanara? –No había olvidado lo que su acción ocasionó a su nieta.

−Mentir, como siempre –dijo en un suspiro. Realmente cada vez consideraba más las acciones que él tomaba con respecto a su hija.

−Sabes que algún día la burbuja de mentiras explotará y…

−Mamá, llevó viviendo más años como Conan que como Shinichi…

−Kanara chan es tu hija, y sabes mejor que yo de lo que es capaz.

−Lo sé, y por eso a veces la limito. Además no hay nada o nadie cercano que relacione a Conan con Shinichi en estos tiempos…

−Solo digo que no te confíes.

−Sí, está bien mamá.

−¿Ahora qué mentira diremos? –cuestionó para retomar el asunto de su nieta.

−La de siempre, Shinichi niichan jugaba con Conan kun cuando era chiquito, pero como Conan era tan pequeño que por eso no lo recordaba. Como Shinichi niichan desaparecido nunca más volvió a ver a los Kudou por eso negó que los conocía.

−Suena bien, como siempre un experto en mentir.

−Además, te pondré un micrófono y un auricular. Lo más seguro es que Kanara te haya traído a la casa para entrevistarte, lo cual dejare hacerlo siempre y cuando yo conteste por ti en algunas preguntas relacionadas con Shinichi.

−Está bien −dijo desganada, seguía en contra de esa acción pero le prometió que le ayudaría.

Mientras en otra habitación de la casa estaban una adolescente y un adulto.

−Mamá. −Realmente no sabía que decirle, pero se sentía molesta con su padre.

−Lo sé, tu padre suele ser un cabeza hueca

−¿Por qué me mintió? Él siempre dijo que no conocía a los Kudou y ahora resulta que de pequeño jugaba con Kudou Shinichi san −dijo con unas ganas de llorar.

−Digamos que la relación de tu padre con los Kudou es difícil, en especial con Shinichi san. −Ella no era una experta en mentir y no sabía si lo que le estaba diciendo a su hija estaba bien, pues no había hablado de eso con su esposo.

−¿Por qué?

−Él lo odia. −Esa era una verdad, Conan odia a Shinichi y Shinichi odiaba a Conan, aunque se trataran de la misma persona.

−¿En serio? ¿Por qué? −No podía creerlo.

−Digamos que Kudou san tiene la culpa de que tu padre sea así.

−¿Así? −Eso no le había quedado claro y quería preguntar más cosas pero unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación interrumpieron la conversación.

−Kanara −habló para que su hija lo escuchara−. ¿Tienes algo que tratar con Kudou san? Ella tiene que tomar su vuelo de regreso con su esposo.

−¡Si! −Abrió la puerta de repente, no debía desperdiciar su oportunidad de tener contacto directo con la madre de su ídolo.

−¿Qué pasó Kanara chan? −cuestinó sorprendida por la nueva actitud que opto su nieta.

−Mamá, papá salgan de la habitación. −Debía de evitar que sus padres estuvieran en su entrevista, no quería que ellos la interrumpieran.

−¿Segura? −cuestinó su padre.

−Sí, adiós. −Literalmente a él lo empujo fuera de la habitación, su madre entendió el mensaje y camino ella sola. Una vez que ellos se encontraban fuera de la habitación cerró la puerta después de que entró Yukiko.

−Que tu hija te corriera de su habitación y no te opusieras, a parte de esa sonrisa que tienes, creo que tienes un plan.

−Sí, acompáñame si quieres −dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

−No tengo problema con eso, pues no tengo nada que hacer. −Siguió a su esposo a través de su casa hasta llegar a una parte de la casa desconocida para ella−. Vaya nunca pensé que vigilaras tanto la casa −exclamó cuando vio la habitación llena de pantallas y micrófonos.

−En realidad tiene años que no lo uso −dijo restándole la importancia, pues esa habitación fue adaptada para cuando su padre tomo el lugar de Akai para enfrentarse a Amuro, desde ese entonces quedo en el olvido.

−Vaya y siento que no me vas a decir para que la utilizaste.

−Aja. −Tomó su lugar en frente de las pantallas y proyecto en una la recamara de su hija.

−Yukiko san, como sabe soy gran fan de la familia Kudou –se escuchaba la voz de su hija a través de unas bocinas que estaban en el lugar.

−Sí, eso me ha dicho Yuu chan, ¿qué quieres saber de mí? –preguntó para intentar desviar el tema.

−Con todo respeto Kudou san, ha usted la conozco bastante, ha salido mucho tiempo en los medios y hay varios blogs sobre usted, inclusive usted creó uno.

−Oh ya veo. Entonces, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar? ¿Técnicas de actuación? ¿Cantó? Aquí entre nosotras, tu padre canta horrible –dijo con burla, cosa que también causo gracia a su esposa que estaba a su lado.

−No. No. Y eso lo sé, por eso el karaoke está prohibido en esta casa –continuo la burla hacia su progenitor−, pero no quiero saber nada de eso. Quiero hablar sobre su hijo: Kudou Shinichi. Él es mi más grande ídolo.

−¿Más que tú papá?

−Sí.

−Puedo saber el por qué.

−Claro. Kudou Shinichi san es un prospecto tan perfecto, es inteligente, toca el violin, domina los deportes, es un gran detective…

−¿Cómo sabes eso? –Estaba sorprendida de lo bastante bien informada que estaba su nieta.

−Las películas que se hicieron sobre su vida.

−Oh ya veo. ¿Qué quieres saber de él?

−¿Dónde está? –Una pregunta sencilla, pero en cierta forma es la más difícil de responder.

−Siendo sincera ni yo lo sé –empezó a hablar, pero para quien estaba de acompañante en la sala de pantallas se dio cuenta que era su esposo quien lo hacia−, hay veces que nos llama para que sepamos como esta, pero sólo eso.

−¿Por qué dejo de resolver casos? O ¿por qué dejó de dar su cara al público? –Esas eran sus principales dudas.

−Tuvo muchos problemas con un caso en particular, −eso era una verdad, pues luchar contra la organización fue muy difícil−, costándole bastante cosas que lo definían, se perdió a si mismo.

−¿Entonces anda en un viaje de recuperación? –preguntó.

−Algo así.

−¿Y de que fue el caso que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta el teléfono de ella empezó a sonar. Sorprendida ante el número se quedó sin habla. Kanara observó la pantalla y se leía claramente "Kudou Shinichi"

−Conteste –pidió la adolescente con bastante emoción.

−Hazlo –escuchó a través del articular que tenía en su oreja en forma de arete, y es que estuvo nerviosa porque no le había contado esa parte del plan.

−Bueno –contestó dudosa, no sabía cómo le hablaría a través del celular.

−Hola mamá, ¿cómo has estado? –Lo escuchó, con ese tono característico de Shinichi, no con el tono serio que Conan había empezado a utilizar desde que descubrió que su voz empezaba a cambiar.

−Bien hijo, ¿y tú? –respondió para seguir la conversación y que si nieta no sospechara nada.

−Acabo de terminar de resolver un caso, no fue para nada difícil.

−¿Dónde estás ahora? –cuestionó al tener la mirada de la niña frente a ella.

−En una pequeña región de España, estaba por Inglaterra cuando me mandaron a llamar para que resolviera ese caso…

−Hijo, estoy con una pequeña fan tuya –interrumpió luego de las constantes señas que Kanara le hacía para que le pasara el teléfono.

−¿Todavía existe alguien que sea fan mío? Eso sí que es sorprendente, pensé que mi desaparición ante los medios haría que me olvidaran pues ya van casi treinta años que deje de aparecer. ¿Quién es?

−La hija del pequeño Conan kun.

−¿Conan kun ya tiene una hija? Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que los años han pasado.

−Ella quiere hablar contigo.

−Está bien, comunícala conmigo. –Yukiko le dio el teléfono a Kanara, la chica estaba que no creía en la situación que se estaba dando, por primera vez podría hablar directamente con su ídolo.

−Kudou Shinichi san, −tomó el celular con fuerza y respiró hondo estaba dispuesta a hacer una pregunta que le carcomía en el alma−. ¿Por qué desapareció? ¿Por qué dejó de salir en público? −Se oyó un suspiró por el otro lado del micrófono.

−Para proteger a la gente que amo. −Una respuesta corta pero era la más verdadera de toda la bola de mentiras que le había dicho a su hija.

−¿A quiénes ama? −Tenía entendido que él sobre ponía sus casos a cualquier cosa, así que debía tener un amor más grande que dejó de resolver por ellos.

−A mis padres y ami...

−No me refería a eso Kudou san. ¿No tiene un amor romántico? −Las películas que había visto sobre él, tenían nulo romance, quería saber si eso era cierto o porque querían mostrar así de sistemático a su ídolo. Hasta Holmes tenía interés en alguien.

−Sí, lo tuve. −Lo escuchó melancólico, mejor dicho había estado así en toda su conversación.

−¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Por qué no la mencionan en sus películas o en los documentos que hablan sobre usted?

−Para protegerla, a ella y a su familia que ahora tiene. Apuesto que ella ya debe haberme olvidado y formado una familia con alguien más y eso es lo que yo quería.

−Pero Ku…

−Lo siento Edogawa chan, debo irme, a pesar de que ya no salgo públicamente sigo dando consultorías anónimamente. No le puedes decir a nadie que hablé contigo, mi presencia en Japón es como la de un fantasma olvidado. Mi madre me dijo que eres mi fan, muchas gracias por aun mantenerme vivo en Japón, por favor sigue admirándome pero no te expongas, no sabes que consecuencia puede tener investigar a las personas. Adiós.

−Kudou san… −Ya no podía hablar con él, ya había terminado la llamada.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar por su rostro, sus padres que la veían a través del monitor y su abuela que estaba frente a ella se preocuparon. Conan recapacito todo lo que habia dicho por teléfono y cree que en ningun momento dijo nada malo como para que hiciera llorar a su hija.

−¿Kanara chan? –cuestionó tímidamente.

−Es el mejor día de mi vida –dijo en un murmuro, arrancándole un suspiro a sus familiares ya que habían creído que habían hecho mal en que hablara con su ídolo.

−Me alegra mucho que hayas podido hablar con él, sus llamadas son tan esporádicas –reveló la madre de su idolo.

−Me alegra que se haya dado esa casualidad. Disculpe…

−Kanara chan –escuchó la voz de su madre por la puerta−. Kudou san debe partir pronto sale su vuelo.

−¿Es en serio? –Volteó a ver a la aludida.

−Sí –respondió con seguridad aunque fuera una mentira, sabía que era peligroso seguir quedándose más tiempo en esa forma.

−Está bien. –La abrazó de sorpresa−. Estoy muy feliz de poder conocerla, mis abuelos me llevaron a conocer a Kudou Yuusaku san, pero nunca estaba usted con él así que pensé que nunca lo haría. Muchas gracias por hacerme tiempo y convivir un momento conmigo.

−De nada, Kanara chan –respondió correspondiéndole el abrazo−. Espero algún día podernos ver luego.

−Sí –respondió muy animada.

−Yukiko san yo me encargare de llevarla al aeropuerto. –Ahora fue su padre el que hablo.

−¿Puedo ir yo también? –preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

−Tú y tu madre tienen algo que hablar.

−Kanara chan no puedes traer invitados a la casa cuando no estemos –dijo su madre al acercarse a ella.

−Y por eso te quedarás en casa para pensar lo que hiciste.

−Esta bien –dijo desganada.

Ambos adultos estaban dentro del vehículo, viendo los coches pasar a lado suyo.

−Shin chan, ¿no puedo regresar a la casa como la mamá de Conan? –preguntó y es que todavía tenía tiempo.

−No. Sería muy sospechoso que mi mamá llegara justo de que se fue Kudou Yukiko.

−Pero… Pero todavía debo buscar lo que tu papá me pidió.

−Le mande un mensaje justo después de que te fuiste preguntándole por eso, ya lo empaque y viene en el coche.

−Está bien –respondió desganada, su hijo siempre pensaba en todo.

Ya habían llegado a su destino, era el tiempo de despedida.

−Mamá –le llamó pues vio que la mujer se alejaba de él de manera decaída, ella sólo volteo a verla después de eso−. Te quiero y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has bridado –se despidió y ella corrió a abrazarlo.

No importa lo que pasara, quien fue, quien es o quien fuera, al final de todo ellos seguían siendo madre e hijo.


	12. XII El café une a las personas

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO XII: EL CAFÉ UNE A LAS PERSONAS**

* * *

Estaba en una cafetería, su primer día de clases había terminado muy bien así que decidió festejarlo disfrutando un café ella sola mientras leía uno de sus libros favoritos: Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, especialmente el capítulo de: Escandalo en Bohemia. Porque era la introducción de un personaje icónico, Irene Adler, la rival y amor de Holmes. En cierta forma le recordaba a su relación con el hijo del mago porque él busca crear trucos para que ella no hallé el método empleado para utilizarlo. Sonrió sola al recordarlo.

Dejó un rato su lectura y sorbió un trago del café que tenía servido, el café era uno de sus tantos gustos heredados por sus padres, los tres disfrutaban de las diferentes presentaciones que ofrecían de él.

Iba a retomar nuevamente su lectura cuando en su vista cruzó alguien conocido. Así que se levantó para irla a saludar.

−Me da un café lechero para llevar −escuchó su pedido.

−Que sea para tomar aquí y llévelo a mi mesa –modificó la orden cuando ella estaba distraída buscando el dinero en su carrera para pagarlo. También lo pagó en su lugar.

−Está bien −dijo la dependienta.

− ¿Quién te crees para alterar mi pedido? −exclamó en un claro tono de molestia.

−No era mi intención molestarla Ran san, pero sé que la única forma de hablar con usted en un día laboral es en su hora de comida.

−Kana chan −la nombró sorprendida −. No esperaba verte por aquí, no es un lugar que jóvenes de tu edad frecuenten −hizo la observación al notar la demás clientela en el establecimiento mientras caminaban para ir a la mesa, pues ellas eran las más jóvenes.

−Esta cafetería me gusta por su tranquilidad. Soy cliente frecuente ya que además sirven un café delicioso −expusó y para que su acompañante se sentara cerró el libro en el que momentos atrás estaba leyendo.

−Sherlock Holmes −hizo la observación al ver la portada.

−Uno de mis detectives favoritos. −Sonrió.

−Realmente no me sorprende, también es el de padre.

−Sí, de hecho este es un ejemplar de la biblioteca de mi casa. −Se lo mostró con orgullo. Su interlocutora lo tomó y no sabía porque pero se le hacía familiar−. ¿Está muy difícil el caso en el que está trabajando?

−Sí, la verdad todo está muy claro pero no son pruebas sólidas −respondió por inercia−. Espera, ¿cómo lo supiste? −Aunque después de reflexionarlo un poco, ella ya sabía la respuesta. Después de todo era su hija, sería común que ella fuera capaz de saber todo, al igual que él.

−Usualmente suele comer en el comedor de su oficina comida que usted prepara −expuso, pero notó que ella estaba más sorprendida−. Son cosas que Arato me contó.

−Oh ya veo.

−Además de que no es el horario de la comida, así que salió a despejarse caminando y se encontró con este rústico lugar. Los dobleces de su falda se ven como si hubiera estado sentada, pero ya están un poco difuminados así que ha de llevar caminando unos veinte minutos.

−Vaya, sí que eres idéntica a él. Dime Kana chan, ¿también quieres ser detective? −cuestionó, y es que estaba preocupada por ella, sabía que esa era una vida muy peligrosa pues algo así le alejo a un ser querido.

−Me gustan los misterios, pero prefiero pensar en uno para degustar a los lectores, así que me gusta más la idea de ser escritora como mi ídolo Kudou Yuusaku.

−Oh ya veo, por eso sabias bastante de su vida y reconociste enseguida a Yukiko san –recordó la vez pasada que estuvieron juntas.

−Si, además de que no quiero que me pase algo peligroso resolviendo un caso. No quiero repetir la historia de él. Pero eso no es tema de conversación, quería verla pronto porque gracias a usted fui capaz de poder hablar con mi gran ídolo −dijo con una gran expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

− ¿Quién es tu gran ídolo? −cuestionó enternecida.

−Kudou Shinichi san. Fue el gran detective de instituto, todos los casos en los que participaban fueron resueltos, gran habilidad para el fútbol, toca el violín. Posee un sinfín de características que lo harían el prospecto ideal.

−Espera, ¡¿hablaste con Shinichi?! −cuestionó mientras la sostenía de los hombros, ella en esos veintisiete años no había sabido nada de él.

−Sí, después de que nos dejó solas, a Kudou Yukiko san y a mí nos fuimos juntas a mi casa y mientras estábamos platicando se dio la casualidad de que él le llamó a su madre –explicó con bastante felicidad.

−Vaya qué casualidad tan grande –dijo sorprendida y es que luego se admiraba de cómo Shinichi podía saber cuándo se encontraba en problemas que le marcaba en ese preciso momento.

−Sí, como la de encontrarnos aquí, ya que también fue una casualidad.

−Y parece que se dio otra casualidad.−Alguien conocido para la mayor había cruzado la puerta del establecimiento y ella también la vio así que después de hacer su pedido caminó hacia su mesa.

−Vaya pero que tenemos aquí –exclamó la recién llegada−, la segunda reina de los tribunales tomando un café fuera de su oficina con una jovencita.

−Kana chan te presento a Sono…

−Suzuki san –dijo después de verla.

−¿La conoces? –preguntó sorprendida.

−No, pero reconocí el broche que trae en su pecho que es el logo del corporativo Suzuki y por el material que está hecho supuse que pertenece a la familia dueña de éste –dijo sin mucha importancia mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café.

−Vaya, no es la primera vez que me topo con detectives que lo creen saber todo. ¿Qué puesto tengo? –dijo para retarla.

−Al escuchar la primera parte de tu nombre supongo que eres Suzuki Sonoko san la hija de los dueños del corporativo Suzuki, en las noticias todavía se habla de tu padre así que he de suponer que has de tener el puesto de aprendiz de tu padre o has de estar a cargo de una gerencia o tal vez seas la que está a cargo del nuevo consorcio que adquirió el grupo Suzuki: fabricación de ropa. Y para finalizar no soy detective ni lo creo saber todo, sólo observo y deduzco.

−Ran, ¿Quién es ella? –cuestionó sorprendida y es que parecía haber tenido un dejá vu con ese encuentro.

−Ella es novia de Arato.

−Vaya nunca creí que tu hijo se fuera a conseguir una novia tan bonita –dijo después de observar sus facciones−. ¡Espera! No me digas que esta niña es hija del mocoso de las gafas y su amiga.

−Vaya no esperaba que usted también fuera observadora.

−¿Cómo lo supiste Sonoko? –preguntó sorprendida y es que ni ella en todo el tiempo que tiene de conocerla se le había cruzado por la mente que fuera su hija hasta que se presentó en su casa como su padre.

−Esa forma altanera de hablar, me recordó a tu ex marido, pero pensé que no andarías con una hija de él, así que se me vino a la mente que podía ser hija del mocoso de lentes y al ver su color de cabello pensé en la otra niña. La reina de las deducciones hace su aparición otra vez –exclamó lo último con cierta gracia−. Pero yo pensé que estaba enamorada de la otra.

−Yo siempre te dije que era de Ai chan.

−¿Conocieron a mis dos padres de jóvenes? –preguntó sorprendida y es que era raro encontrarse gente que conociera a sus progenitores.

−Sí –respondieron las dos.

−¿A qué edad?

−Cuando los dos tenían aproximadamente siete años –respondió Ran.

−Oh ya veo.

−Yo tengo años sin ver al mocoso, ahorita ya ha de ser todo un adulto, mira que inclusive tener una hija que casi se le asemeja a la edad de tu hijo. Él sí que fue rápido.

−¿Ran san tuvo otro esposo a parte de Kuroba san? –cuestionó, pues lo que había dicho anteriormente la amiga de su suegra la había dejado sorprendida.

−¡No! –gritó Ran antes de que Sonoko se diera la oportunidad de bromear con ello y después se levantó de su silla para caminar alrededor de la mesa, eso le tranquilizaba un poco.

−Ran tuvo un novio antes de Kuroba kun, eran amigos de la infancia y después se hicieron novios pero de un tiempo empezó a desaparecer, ya no la frecuentaba como antes.

−¿Quién fue?

−Hasta ahí Sonoko. –Puso su mano en la boca de su amiga y es que todavía no estaba lista para que Kanara supiera su relación con el antiguo detective del Este al ver su admiración por él.

−Ah, le quitas lo divertido al asunto –dijo con broma−. Pero es realmente sorprendente verte fuera de tu oficina en un día laboral, usualmente sueles ser igual que él y no salir de tu oficina hasta que el caso está resuelto. Últimamente no te he podido ver a causa de eso.

−Ran san dice que tiene un caso muy difícil –respondió Kanara en su lugar.

−Vaya eso sí que es aún más sorprendente, tenía tiempo que no te veías atorada en un caso, no desde que empezaste –comentó al recordar como su amiga se estresaba con sus primeros casos.

−Ya son veinte años después de eso, era joven e inexperta por eso me costaban.

−Pero es realmente asombroso que tu hijo quiera seguir esos pasos, a Arato kun siempre lo vi muy entusiasmado con la magia. Al parecer no será una reina si no un rey de los tribunales –dijo con sorna lo último.

−Arato aprendió magia nada más por ser el legado familiar, porque él en cierta se negaba a hacerlo –confesó Kanara una verdad de su novio.

−¿Es cierto eso Ran? –cuestionó sorprendida y es que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, no después de haber sido audiencia de los trucos de magia que el joven solía hacer en reuniones.

−Sí. Le gusta y disfruta hacerlos, le fascina crear nuevos trucos pero los hace para retar a Kana chan y ver si ella puede ver a través de él. Desconozco porque no se quiso dedicar a eso profesionalmente, su abuelo y su padre lo hicieron así que iba a tener nuestro apoyo…

−Le gusta como hobby –la adolescente la interrumpió−, pero no quiso dedicarse profesionalmente a eso por su odio a una persona…

−¿Odia a alguien? –preguntaron las dos y es que ni su madre tenía conocimiento de ello. Además de que era sorprendente que el sereno Arato pudiera odiar a alguien.

−Sí, pero yo también desconozco la identidad de ese y cuando intento deducirlo se muestra impasible –confesó.

−Vaya. –Ambas adultas suspiraron.

−Oh ya es tarde, la condición es que debo llegar a casa antes que mis papás así que ya me debo ir –dijo después de observar su reloj de muñeca y empezó a guardar sus pertenencias en la mochila−. Fue agradable platicar con usted Ran san y muchas gracias de nuevo –se veía muy feliz−, fue un gusto conocerla Suzuki san, hasta luego. Creo que no me presente –dijo pues recordó que interrumpió a su suegra en la presentación para decir su deducción−. Mi nombre es Edogawa Kanara, −hizo una reverencia−, hasta luego.

Después de la partida de la joven ambas adultas quedaron en silencio, mientras tomaban su bebida caliente.

−¿Por qué la hija del mocoso te agradecía con tanta euforia? –preguntó al recordar el comportamiento alegre cuando dio las gracias.

−Kana chan es admiradora de la familia Kudou, entonces el día de la ceremonia de ingreso de Arato me acompañó a la estación del tren y antes de llegar ahí nos encontramos con la mamá de Shinichi.

−¿En serio? A ella también tenía tiempo que no la veíamos. –Hizo el vago intento de recordar cuando fue la última vez que la vio pero no pudo encontrar una fecha exacta.

−Así es, y me dijo que la invitó a su casa. Entonces tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su gran ídolo.

−No me digas que su gran ídolo es Shinichi kun.

−Sí.

−Entonces no le quieres decir que tú lo llegaste a conocer bastante por miedo a que te ataque con preguntas y te haga recordar cosas dolorosas.

−Así es.

−Vaya que impactante. Quien iba a decir que después de casi treinta años de su desaparición te encontrarías con una fanática suya y eso abriría la oportunidad de que tal vez te lo vuelvas a encontrar.

−No Sonoko, no.

−Pero Ran, puede que ella esté actuando como hilo rojo del destino. Y así tengas una nueva oportuni…

−No habrá nuevas oportunidades, no. Yo ya estoy casada con un hombre que quiero y tenemos un hijo.

−Tú lo has dicho lo quieres, pero a Shinichi kun lo amas.

−Aun así. Creo que es imposible que sigas amando a la misma persona después de treinta años de ausencia además es imposible correr a su lado cuando tú ya tienes una historia con alguien más –exclamó en un vago intento de convencerse de que lo suyo con el maniático de las deducciones fue solamente una historia del pasado.

* * *

 **Guest:** Me alegra a mi saber de gente que se anima a comentar mi historia y saber que hay alguien en la espera de mis actualizaciones, muchas gracias por comentar n.n Esta vez la actualización fue más rápida. Saludos igualmente :3 Nos leemos luego


	13. XIII El pasado del policia detective

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO XIII: EL PASADO DEL POLICIA DETECTIVE**

* * *

Cerró los ojos un momento, inclusive se quitó los lentes. Tenía la vista cansada por leer mucho y es que hacer el trabajo de oficina no era su parte favorita de ser oficial pero tenía que hacerlo y él era el único que podía redactar los informes policiales de los casos en los que trabajaba ya que no quería que sus compañeros de trabajo se enteraran de su verdadero nombre.

Giró su silla y miró a través de la ventana, empezó a recordar la manera que empezó a trabajar ahí.

− _Superintendente Megure hay un joven que desea hablar con usted. −Su secretaría irrumpió en su oficina._

− _¿Quién es? −cuestionó sorprendido pues no conocía muchos jóvenes y quienes eran trabajaban en colaboración con algunos de sus detectives pero no en su oficina._

− _Edogawa Conan san −reveló._

− _Déjalo pasar −dijo muy animado, tenía tiempo que no sabía nada de ese pequeño niño, compañero de las desventuras de Mouri y en más de una ocasión lo había ayudado a resolver un caso._

− _Buenas tardes superintendente Megure −saludó con mucha formalidad, sorprendiendo al hombre dueño de esa oficina, no parecía el niño animado que me gustaban los casos que recordaba._

− _Hola Conan kun, años sin verte −respondió de manera amigable, realmente estaba contento de verlo._

− _Aproximadamente once años, desde que deje Japón −reveló el tiempo transcurrido._

− _¿Que te trae por aquí? −preguntó y es que su nueva forma de actuar y hablar lo puso incómodo._

− _Seré concreto superintendente Megure. –Tomaba asiento en la silla delante del escritorio del aludido._

− _¿Qué pasó? −No entendía porque la seriedad de sus palabras._

− _Vengo llegando a Japón. Mi esposa está embarazada y no tengo trabajo. Quería ver si podía ingresar a trabajar a la policía metropolitana −explicó el porqué de su visita._

− _Pensé que se trataba de otra cosa muchacho –comentó aliviado y es que tanta seriedad que tenía lo ponían nervioso−. Yo digo que si te postulas serás reclutado sin problemas._

− _Ese era el favor del que quería hablarle._

− _¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no te puedes postular? −Esa era la única situación que se le ocurría._

− _Cuando mis padres vinieron por mí estuve viviendo en Estados Unidos, por los años vividos obtuve la residencia. Además soy miembro del FBI −dijo al momento que sacaba los papeles que sustentaban su diálogo, él iba a tomarlos pero el joven lo detuvo−. Aparte, hay otra situación._

− _¿Qué pasó? −Tantas noticias por parte de él que no se le ocurrían más._

− _Lo sabrá cuando lea el nombre al que está la documentación_

 _Tomó con miedo los papeles, no sabía que podría encontrar en ellos para que el joven frente a él permaneciera tan serio. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su placa del FBI, la abrió y se encontró fue con su foto pero sin sus característicos lentes. Después leyó el nombre y se sorprendió bastante, tanto que lo que tenía en manos se cayó al piso y él se dejó caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla._

− _Espero que eso sea una broma de mal gusto Conan kun −exclamó cuando recuperó el habla._

− _No lo es inspector Megure, verifique los elementos de seguridad y descubrirá que es auténtica. −Tenía razón, no encontró ningún rastro de falsedad en ella y es que las conocía perfectamente porque en el pasado conoció a algunos miembros del FBI−. ¡Pero se supone que Kudou Shinichi kun debería tener treinta años! −gritó y es que no encontraba solución lógica._

− _Se supone. −Dio un suspiro cansado._

− _¿Entonces? –Aun no comprendía porqué estaba escrito el nombre de Kudou Shinichi en una placa que se supone que le pertenecía a Edogawa Conan._

− _¿No le parecía extraño? −cuestionó haciendo que su interlocutor se pusiera nervioso−. Cuando Shinichi desapareció, yo aparecí. ¿No se le hacía extraño que un niño de seis años tuviera gran capacidad para razonar crimines? −Poniéndolo de ese modo, resolvía muchos de sus incógnitas del pasado._

− _¿Cómo paso? −Empezaba a creerle, pues ningún otro niño de seis años hubiera podido contribuir a las investigaciones policiales de la forma que lo hizo él._

− _¿Recuerda el caso de Tropical Land donde una gimnasta mató a su exnovio? –El superintendente confirmo con la cabeza−. Había entre los sospechosos dos hombres vestidos de negro –continuó su relato−. Me parecieron extraños así que los seguí para investigarlos, cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia me golpearon por la espalda y me dieron a ingerir un extraño veneno, el cual no me mató si no rejuvenecí diez años. Pero para ellos se suponía que debía estar muerto por eso no era que pedía que no revelaran mi participación en mis casos._

− _Pero, ¿cómo le hacías para volver a tu edad original momentáneamente? ¿Qué es de esos hombres? ¿Ocupas nuestro apoyo para capturarlos? −cuestionó intrigado, estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, aparte él recordaba que en el pasado vio a Shinichi con su cuerpo de dieciséis años cuando Conan apareció._

− _Lo hacía con un antídoto temporal. Por los hombres que me hicieron esto, no se preocupe ya no existen._

− _¿Entonces por qué no vuelves a tu vida anterior? −cuestionó y es que no se lo ocurría otra cosa que le impidiera ser él−. ¿No hay antídoto? −Tal vez era la razón._

− _No lo sé y no estoy interesado en ello. La vida de Shinichi fue opacada por la de Conan, en estos tiempos ya no hay rastro de la antigua fama del "Sherlock Holmes de principios del siglo XXI" −dijo con sorna su antiguo apodo._

− _Pero, ¿Ran y los demás saben? ¿Tus padres? −cuestionó sorprendido._

− _Ran y nadie lo sabe. Sólo mis padres, Hattori, el profesor Agasa, mi esposa y ahora usted._

− _Pero…_

− _Superintendente Megure, vine a usted y le confesé la verdad porque ocupaba un favor. Ya que no quiero que el nombre de Kudou Shinichi salga a la luz, en cualquier otro lado que vaya a pedir trabajo me pedirán documentación y mostrare mis identificaciones con ese nombre, y no lo quiero, porque llamara la atención de las personas a las que les mantuve en secreto mi identidad._

− _O sea, ¿qué quieres ingresar sin que nadie sepa nada sobre ti?_

− _Si no es mucha molestia, creo que el pasado de mis ambas vidas son buenas referencias y…_

− _Basta Kudou kun. Lo estás haciendo muy difícil._

− _Lo sé._

− _Tengo solamente dos preguntas. −Pensaba ayudarlo pues él en el pasado lo hizo muchas veces en la resolución de casos, tanto como Conan como Shinichi._

− _¿Cuales?_

− _Primero, eres miembro del FBI, ¿por qué dices que no tienes trabajo? y segunda ¿cómo lograste modificar tu año de nacimiento en tu documentación? −Es que antes de que entrara en shock había leído todos los datos personales que aparecían en la identificación._

− _Mi esposa quiso renunciar a esa vida, ambos pertenecemos al FBI y en caso de una emergencia mayor tendremos que atender, pero de momento estamos en baja temporal. En cuanto a mi edad fue una modificación que obtuve cuando me gane la residencia en Estados Unidos y un favor que me debían, aparte de que era necesario para tener una vida normal en ese país._

− _Oh ya veo._

− _Quisiera agregar más cosas a mi favor…_

− _¿Cuales? −Ya lo iba a cumplir, si no veía un impedimento lo que le iba pedir de más no veía porque no hacerlo._

− _No quiero estar en la misma división que Sato san, ni Takagi san. Lo más seguro es que ellos aparezcan en cualquier momento y no quiero presentarme ante gente de mi pasado. Sólo usted y el profesor Agasa saben de mi regreso._

− _Me imagino que tiene que ser de investigación ya que los robos no te interesan._

− _Sí._

− _Estarás en la quinta división de investigación. Es raro que los miembros de la primera y la quinta se encuentren, también están en distintas secciones en el edificio. Empezaras mañana._

− _Muchas gracias Superintendente Megure. Me va a ayudar mucho con este favor ya que frente a la sociedad soy Edogawa Conan, pero en documentos soy Kudou Shinichi._

− _No hay problema, quiero intentar comprenderte, pero debo aconsejarte que una vida a base de mentiras no es muy sana._

− _Lo sé y por eso no me quiero encontrar con las personas de mi pasado._

− _Espera Kudou kun −le detuvo porque ya estaba camino hacia la puerta._

− _Puede que cuando tu ingreses siga siendo superintendente, pero Shiratori tomara mi puesto en uno o dos años así que el también deberá saber la verdad._

− _Está bien, pero a su debido tiempo superintendente Megure._

− _Tienes razón. Espero contar con tu buena colaboración para los casos Kudou kun._

− _Desde hace más de catorce años soy Edogawa Conan, superintendente Megure._

− _Lo sé. Pero me alegra haberte visto desde hace tanto tiempo. A ambos._

− _Muchas gracias por este favor, nos vemos mañana._

−Edogawa san, Edogawa san. −Una voz le llamaba sacándolo de su ensoñación.

−¿Si? −Era su compañero de trabajo.

−Tenemos un caso, debemos ir.

−Está bien, vamos. −Se levantó de su asiento, estaba contento con su trabajo, pues hacia lo que más le gustaban deducciones.

* * *

 _N/A: Melgamonster actualizó temprano, pueden pedir un deseo :v_

 ** _Laura:_** _Esta vez no actualice tan rápido pero si en los domingos como solia hacerlo xD Oh me alegra saber que no te pierdes las actualizaciones es bueno saber que me lees y te animes a comentar. Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado_

 _nos leemos luego_


	14. XIV El pasado del policia mago

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO XIV: EL PASADO DEL POLICÍA MAGO**

* * *

Había vuelto de su misión de apoyo al pequeño detective, ahora podía vivir en paz. Dejando atrás la vida del "Ladrón de bajo de la luz de la Luna Llena". Ahora ya no eran necesarias los espectáculos de magia con robo, había logrado su meta en la vida, pero tenía un pequeño inconveniente, ¿qué debía o podía hacer?

Ser un mago mundialmente famoso también era una de sus metas logradas, ya que viajó por todo el mundo para encontrar a los miembros de las organizaciones oscuras había actuado en espectáculos de magia para cubrir su acciones de búsqueda, ahora su nombre era conocido por todo el mundo.

Estaba desganado, recostado sobre la mesa mientras comía su desayuno. Estaba de regreso en Japón. Con la edad de veinticinco años ya había cumplido todas sus expectativas de vida, ¿qué podía hacer?

Sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho lamentos, se vieron interrumpidos por la brusquedad en que la puerta de su casa fue abierta. Se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, no le había avisado a nadie de su regreso, la única persona que podía saber era su vecina al ver las luces encendidas de su casa, tenía la vaga esperanza de que ella fuera a recibirlo.

−Aoko…

−Te equivocaste de color −comentó con sorna la recién llegada.

−¡Bruja! −comentó espantado.

−Más respeto Kuroba kun. −Otra voz se hizo presente.

−Detective pomposo. −Nuevamente mostraba desagrado hacia sus visitas−. ¿Cómo supieron que ya estaba aquí? No le he dicho a nadie de mi regreso.

−Koizumi san me dijo que ya habías llegado y que iba a venir a visitarte así que la acompañe −respondió mientras tomaba asiento dentro de la casa del mago.

−A ti, ¿quién te dijo? −preguntó aunque en cierta forma se imaginaba la respuesta.

−Satanás.

−Me lo imaginaba −dijo mientras se sentaba en su sala para hablar con sus molestas visitas−. ¿Que los trae por aquí?

−Kuroba kun no nos hemos visto en tres años, muestra más emoción −pidió la mujer.

−Akako, Hakuba que emoción que vinieron a recibirme por mi regreso −comentó con emoción fingida.

−Que estés vivo y en una sola pieza quiere decir que venciste a la organización −hizo la observación Hakuba y es que ambos sabían la verdad detrás del ladrón fantasma.

−Ah sí. De hecho la batalla final contra ellos fue en Osaka.

−No me digas que estas desganado por ya no saber qué hacer. −Al parecer ella había dado en el clavo pues el mago bajo la mirada.

−Algo, pero también me desilusionó la batalla final, esperaba algo más emocionante −confesó y es que fue mejor luchar contra la organización del detective que la suya.

−Tuviste una buena ayuda, es por eso que fue fácil vencerla −hizo la observación el detective.

−¿Encontraste Pandora? −Ella estaba curiosa por esa joya, tenía interés en los poderes que le atribuían.

−No, pero ya no es necesario buscarla −comentó−. Mi padre está vivo disfrutando con mi madre de su fama en las Vegas y la organización ya está disuelta con unos de sus miembros muertos y otros presos, siendo procesados por el FBI y la INTERPOL.

−¿Tu padre está vivo? −cuestionaron ambos al unísono.

−Sí, resulta que fingió su muerte así que tenía razón no era necesario dos fantasmas de Kaitou Kid así que ya no pienso volver a esos pasos −explicó el porqué de su desgano

−¿Entonces que harás?

−No lo sé −respondió con melancolía.

−Tal vez debas ir a saludar a tus vecinos −señaló la casa de alado.

−Eso sí que no. Aoko no quiere ni verme después de haberle confesado lo de Kaitou Kid.

−Kaito de eso ya han pasado seis años…

−Seis años sin verla. Sin saber nada de ella.

−Entonces ve a buscar a tu antigua novia −hizo la propuesta, pero al mago se le subieron los colores al rostro.

−Vaya no me esperaba ver a Kuroba Kaito nervioso −comentó con sorna el detective.

−No estoy nervioso. Sólo recordé algunas cosas−. Y es que si no había salido a buscar a Ran porque no sabía que movimientos haría el pequeño detective después de vencer a la organización. Estuvo con ella para protegerla de posibles riesgos, pero ahora que ellos no están ya no veía caso continuar a su lado y menos con el posible regreso del detective del Este, aunque en el fondo sabía que la quería y estar con ella era reconfortante.

−Entonces Kuroba, ¿qué harás? −Tenía las miradas de sus amigos sobre de él. Debía pensar que iba a hacer para sobrevivir, la fortuna que hizo con sus shows de magia y atrapando la organización algún día se iba a acabar.

−¿Que me recomiendan? −preguntó desganado.

−Podrías seguir en el mundo de las ilusiones −recomendó Koizumi.

−Saber que papá está vivo le quita el encanto. Además ya pase tres años haciendo magia casi todos los días, quiero un descanso.

−¿No terminaste siendo reclutado por el FBI? Después de todo derrotaste una malvada organización −cuestionó Hakuba y más que nada lo hizo por sorna.

−Fueron dos. Y si soy miembro del FBI de reserva, −sacó su identificación de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se las mostró.

−Vaya quien lo diría. −Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, pues no esperaba que ese mago ladrón se volviera tan confiable para que una organización extranjera contra el crimen le diera trabajo−. ¿Qué te pareció trabajar del lado correcto de la ley? −preguntó interesado y es que no podía imaginarse a su compañero siguiendo órdenes.

−Fue interesante, además de que me permitían usar los trucos que quisiera siempre y cuando diera resultados.

−Ya sé −interrumpió al mago mientras se levantaba de su asiento en un brinco lo que espantó al resto de los presentes.

−¿Qué pasó? −cuestionó el mago con miedo. Nada bueno salía de las ideas de la bruja.

−Puedes irte a trabajar con Hakuba en la comisaria. Ya que estuviste trabajando del lado correcto de la ley y apuesto que si muestras que eres miembro del FBI te aceptaran sin problemas.

−De primera instancia me negaría a tener un ladrón entre los policías.

−Ex ladrón –interrumpió el aludido.

−Pero suena interesante eso de tener a alguien con experiencia en robos. Y nadie sería más bueno para atrapar ladrones aficionados que el ladrón de principios del siglo –comentó con interés el detective inglés.

−Suena interesante. Aunque sería un poco desgastante tener que verte en la comisaria. –Ese era su excusa perfecta para rechazar esa idea.

−No te preocupes por Hakuba kun –exclamó la bruja mientras se aproximaba a su lado−, él fue transferido a otra comisaria con un mejor puesto. Además siento que te sería más reconfortante trabajar bajo las órdenes del inspector Nakamori, piénsalo como un servicio social por todas esas malas rachas que le hiciste pasar por ser Kid.

−En eso puede que tengas razón.

−Además, puedes hacerlo por un periodo de prueba. Apuesto que recolectaste una gran fortuna por tu magia y capturar a dos sindicatos criminales, si no te gusta puedes salirte y regresar a ser un ilusionista.

−Suena una propuesta interesante.

Al día siguiente de sus extrañas visitas, fue a la comisaria debía intentar trabajar en lo que le recomendaron. Llegó a la recepción de la comisaria y pidió hablar personalmente con el inspector Nakamori que era la persona a cargo de la segunda división de la policía metropolitana de Tokio, al decir que lo buscaba no dijo su nombre.

−¿Quién es la persona que osa interrumpirme mientras laboro? –gritó molesto al llegar junto a la recepcionista.

−Ese joven –señaló a la persona a un lado de la puerta−, insistió mucho en que era un viejo conocido.

−¿Viejo conocido? –cuestionó dudoso mientras se acercaba al aludido.

−Inspector Nakamori –lo saludo con su sonrisa característica mientras hacia un truco de magia con cartas.

−¡Kaito kun! –exclamó sorprendido para luego abrazarlo, dicha acción sorprendió al mago porque no se lo esperaba−. Lo último que supe de ti es que estabas de gira mundial y ni te diste el tiempo para despedirte de mí o de Aoko. ¿Aoko ya sabe que estas aquí? –preguntó, pero la mención de su vieja amiga le afectaba de sobre manera y el inspector se dio cuenta de eso−. Sé que están distanciados, pero ella aún se preocupa por ti.

−¿Ella no le contó la verdad tras nuestra separación? –cuestionó con miedo. Estaba planeando hacer algo que ni en sus más locos sueños se le había ocurrido.

−No. ¿Ella tendría porque hacerlo? ¿No fue solamente una pelea entre adolescentes? –El inspector tenía la esperanza de que si ambos maduraban podría solucionar sus diferencias y volver a ser amigos como antes.

−No es simplemente eso. –Kaito seguía cariz bajo.

−¿Quieres decirme porque se distanciaron? –Notó hacia donde se dirigía esa plática.

−Sí. Pero necesito que sea en un lugar privado –pidió−, siempre y cuando no interrumpa su trabajo.

−De eso no te preocupes. Vayamos a mi oficina.

El mayor fue caminando a través del edificio, siendo seguido por el mago. Al llegar al lugar tomaron lugar en frente y atrás del escritorio. Durante un tiempo hubo un silencio, pues él a pesar de que ya tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, seguía buscando un poco de determinación y las palabras a utilizar.

−Bueno, como sabrá Aoko y yo nos distanciamos cuando ella cumplió diecinueve años –empezó su explicación, con la completa atención de su interlocutor sobre de él−, eso fue porque le conté una verdad, una que le revelare a usted también y después de que termine de hablar usted tomará una decisión –explicó a donde quería llegar con todo eso.

−Adelante. –No lo demostraría, pero todas las formalidades que estaba tomando Kaito le estaban espantando sobre lo que le iba a decir.

−Yo soy Kaitou Kid –dijo mientras revelaba la ropa que llevaba puesta de bajo de un gran abrigo que le cubría completamente, también saco su chistera y su monóculo. El inspector no hizo gesto alguno, con la mano le indicó que continuara−. Esa es la verdad que le dije a Aoko, porque no podía seguir mintiéndole a mi mejor amiga. Ella por supuesto se enojó y no la culpo, después de todo soy quien hizo pasar malos ratos a su padre. –El aludido solo movió su cabeza en confirmación−, pero soy Kaitou Kid; bueno era, oficialmente él está retirado; para buscar una extraña joya que le costó la vida a mi padre. Como sabrá el murió en uno de sus trucos de magia, pero al convertirme en el tercer Kaitou Kid, me enteré que él fue asesinado por no seguir las instrucciones de un grupo criminal. Mi gira internacional fue una pantalla, lo que realmente hacia era, con el apoyo del FBI, buscar las personas que mataron a mi padre; finalmente lo he hecho y ellas están tras las rejas. Por eso ahora he venido a usted a confesarle mis crímenes, para que usted decida sobre mi vida.

−¿Qué querías lograr al confesarme todo esto? –cuestionó y es que él podía vivir tranquilamente sin saber la identidad del ladrón fantasma, durante esos años de ausencia él ya había superado su obsesión a Kaitou Kid−. Porque apuesto que podías vivir una vida tranquila sin necesidad de tener que pagar por tus pecados, porque realmente nunca hiciste algo malo; siempre devolvías las joyas y no heriste a un oficial o civil. Entonces, ¿por qué vienes a mí a confesar algo que te costó la amistad de mi hija?

−En cierta forma lo hice para disculparme por todas las molestias causadas durante esos dos años. También era para liberar mi alma, las personas más cercanas a mi debían conocerme bien. –Ya había tomado asiento delante de él con las ropas de su alter ego, pero no se atrevía a mirar al inspector a la cara.

−En cierta forma era divertido ir tras tus robos. Así que no estoy molesto por que hayas sido Kid y realmente me alegra que tengas la confianza para contarme sobre tu identidad. No todos conocemos toda la vida de las personas y hay cosas que deben permanecer ocultas de los demás. Ahora te preguntó: ¿Qué es lo que esperarías que yo hiciera al tener esta información? –Finalmente ambos se miraron a los ojos, en el del mago se podía apreciar arrepentimiento y en los del inspector curiosidad−. ¿Quieres que te arreste? –Al fin hizo la pregunta del millón.

−Si usted así lo desea –dijo decaído mientras extendía sus muñecas hacia el inspector.

−Ja ja ja. –Se empezó a reír, lo que dejó al mago aún más sorprendido−. Kaito kun dime la verdadera razón de porque estás haciendo eso.

−¿Verdadera razón?

−Sí. ¿Quieres que te ayude a reconciliarte con Aoko? O acaso…

−Mi amistad con Aoko está más que perdida, ella claramente dijo que no quería volverme a ver. –Interrumpió al oficial.

−¿Entonces?

El ex ladrón fantasma dio un suspiro cansado, sabía que a los mayores no se le podía ocultar nada, pues la experiencia estaba de su lado.

−Realmente, no tengo nada que hacer. Cumplí la mayoría de mis sueños en estos cinco años que estuve fuera y no sé qué hacer. Una compañera de instituto me recomendó que trabajara de oficial de policía ya que tengo la experiencia de trabajar para el FBI.

−Suena como una buena opción, ¿por qué no la tomas? Y si no te gusta lo puedes dejar.

−Más que nada tenía miedo de mis antecedentes criminales.

−O sea que esa es la verdadera razón de porque me dijiste tu identidad. –Kaito movió la cabeza en confirmación−. Yo no le veo ningún problema de que trabajes para mí en la sección de antimotines –exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

−¿En serio inspector? –El mago se levantó de su asiento y le tomó la mano al inspector.

−Claro lo digo en serio. ¿Quién mejor para atrapar ladrones que el mejor de todos ellos? –dijo manteniendo su sonrisa−. Pero claro, eso sólo lo podemos saber nosotros.

−Claro –dijo el nuevo policía mago−. Pero inspector le debo pedir que esto se lo mantenga en secreto a Aoko –pidió y otra vez su rostro denotaba culpa.

−Yo no le diré nada a Aoko, hasta que tú decidas hacerlo.

−Gracias inspector.


	15. XV Cuidado con el espionaje

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO XV: MUCHO CUIDADO CON EL ESPIONAJE PODRÍA TERMINAR EN TU INTERROGATORIO**

* * *

Sabía que tenía una cita con él. Por eso se escabullo de su trabajo y ahora actuaba como un acosador, pero es que todavía no aceptaba la relación de su hija con ese tres años mayor y ahora menos lo hacía sabiendo que era hijo de Kuroba,

―" _Pero también es hijo de Ran_ ",― un pensamiento se coló por su mente que le hizo dudar por un instante.

Los seguía a una distancia prudente dentro de la plaza, él como detective tenía vasta experiencia en eso. Pero no esperó encontrarse con quien siempre frenaba sus investigaciones.

―¿Qué haces Conan kun? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa característica para ocultar su enojo, pero él sabía el peligro que significaba.

―Buscaba el baño ―respondió con su típica excusa mientras salía de la pared que le servía como escondite.

―Bueno, hay un baño en el restaurante que voy. ¿Me acompañas?

No pudo negarse, así que asintió con la cabeza, le sorprendía el poder que todavía tenía sobre él.

Al ver al detective de la policía junto con la segunda reina de los tribunales los adolescentes dejaron escapar un sonoro suspiro.

―Pensé que papá nunca se iría ―comentó la chica―, recuérdame agradecerle a tu mamá cuando la vea ―dijo con sorna.

―Está bien, pero ¿no crees que es raro que tu papá haya obedecido a mi mamá sin pensarlo dos veces? ―Había escuchado de su padre que él era el hermanito con quien su madre tuvo aventuras en su juventud. Pero conocía a su suegro y su fuerte carácter.

―Tienes razón. ―Después de la opinión de su novio pensó mejor las cosas y es que ni a su madre solía hacerle caso, era un cabeza dura y por eso luego se metía en problemas.

Ahora era ellos quienes seguían a los mayores, los vieron adentrarse a un restaurante familiar.

―¿está segura de esto Kanara? ―preguntó a su novia antes de entrar y es que sabía que los adultos tenían tiempo sin verse y era obvio que querían conversar cosas que unos niños como ellos no debían escuchar―. Desperdiciar nuestra tarde juntos.

―Tienes razón Arato. ―Recapacito y es que con su novio en la universidad ahora se veían menos―. Vamos a comer unas crepas ahí donde te recomendé y después al cine ―dijo con entusiasmo mientras se recargaba en su brazo.

―Vamos ―dijo contagiado del mismo ánimo.

Ambos adultos ya se habían sentado en una mesa disponible dentro del lugar. Fueron atendidos por el personal correspondiente y ahora ya se encontraban solos mirándose el uno al otro.

―¿No crees que Kana chan ya es muy grande para que la estés espiando en su cita? ―cuestionó la mujer mayor como medio de iniciar una conversación.

―Para mí sigue siendo mi bebé ―dijo algo alterado y tomaba un poco de agua para tranquilizarse ―. Esta algo pequeña para tener novio además él es más grande que ella ―argumentó el porqué de su actitud.

―No me esperaba verte como un padre celoso. ¿Pues tú a qué edad empezaste a salir con Ai chan? ―Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pues antes de casarse no habían sido nada, se casaron porque él se lo propuso y ella aceptó, no fueron una típica pareja―. No recuerdo ―. Le mintió, pues la edad a la que él recordaba haber tenido un romance con citas como tal, era con la persona que tenía enfrente.

―¿Entonces no tuvieron citas o encuentros románticos antes de casarse? ―cuestionó con sorpresa.

―Las hemos tenido después de casados. Celebrando nuestro aniversario o hay veces que Kanara nos las prepara, también cuando ya estamos muy estresados del trabajo salimos en familia.

―Oh ya veo. ―No sabía porque pero se sintió incomoda al saber eso.

―No puedo creer que Kanara aceptara ser novia de un chico que apenas conoce ―comentó desganado mientras nuevamente le daba un sorbo a su agua―, no creas que tengo algo en contra de tu hijo, ―en cierta forma no mentía, pero al quien si creía de cuidado era a su padre―, solo que no lo vi venir.

―¿En serio nunca conociste a Arato kun? ―cuestionó sorprendida.

―¿Tú ya conocías a Kanara? ―parece que alguien le estaba ocultando información.

―Creo que Kanara chan no te quería contar de su pasado con Arato kun ―dijo con una sonrisa burlona―, tal vez, ¿por venganza?

―¿Venganza? ―se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero si lo pensaba mejor él casi nunca le respondía sus dudas sobre cómo había conocido a su madre.

―Era una broma Conan kun ―dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le tocaba el hombro para relajar el ambiente que se había formado en ellos―. Si, conozco a Kanara chan desde que tiene aproximadamente cinco años.

―¡O sea que la conoces desde hace once años! ―Sí que estaba sorprendido.

―Sí, y desde ese entonces ella conoce a Arato.

―¿Son amigos de la infancia? ―Eso era un mal chiste, parecía que la historia volvía a repetirse, agradeció mentalmente que su hija no le gustaba meterse en investigaciones de la policía para que no repita su trágico destino.

―Sí ―respondió con ternura―. La conocimos un día que fuimos a visitar a Kaito kun al trabajo.

―Oh ya veo, ellas también me iban a ver al trabajo.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en la policía metropolitana? ―Quería saber desde cuando había regresado y no le había dicho

―Desde hace diecisiete años ―respondió con monótono él sabía lo que ocasionaría revelarle esa información, pero era mejor así, ya que provocaría un enojo y puede que nunca más lo quiera volver a ver y así viviría tranquilo su burbuja de mentiras.

―Oh ya veo. Kaito kun lleva trabajando ahí veintiún años, es tu senpai―dijo con sorna, pues había notado el ambiente tenso que se dio entre ellos la vez pasada.

―Por extrañas cosas que no sé, Kuroba siempre ha rechazado el ascenso, así que él podría ser mi senpai por el tiempo de trabajo pero yo soy su superior por el cargo que desempeño, aunque casi no nos relacionamos porque somos de divisiones diferentes, él es de anti asaltos y yo soy de homicidios.

―Oh ya veo.

―En todo el tiempo que llevamos trabajando solo nos habíamos encontrado como tres veces cuando mucho. Pero basta de hablar del mago. ¿Cómo has estado tú, Ran neechan? ―No sabía nada de ella, porque no había estado interesado en investigarla.

―Oh ya veo, por eso aunque conocieras a Kaito kun no sabías que estábamos casados y teníamos un hijo.

―Exactamente.

―Bueno, yo soy abogada y al mantener la misma racha que mi mamá soy conocida como la segunda reina de los tribunales.

―Oh, felicidades.

―Mi mamá y yo creamos nuestro propio despacho y juntas somos las temidas reinas de los tribunales ―terminó ese comentario con una sonrisa―. Me sorprende ver al detective del Este Espiando la cita de su hija.

―Sabes bien que yo no soy conocido bajo ese nombre, yo sólo soy un simple detective de la policía metropolitana de Tokio.

―Un detective más que no deja conocer su nombre al mundo, me sorprendía el no haberme dado cuenta que estabas aquí, pero creo saber cómo lo hiciste, ocultarse tu nombre de los medios.

―Me has atrapado. ―Alzó las manos como si de un criminal se tratara.

―Pero retomando lo del detective del Este, es sorprendente que tu hija sea gran fan de Shinichi, ―a su interlocutor su rostro se había tornado pálido, entonces fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que había tocado un punto sensible en él―, que fuerza del destino de que el padre fuera alumno de él y la hija una gran fan, ¿seguro que no tuviste nada que ver en eso?

―Si quieres insinuar algo para que te dé información sobre Shinichi niisan, temo decirte que no sé nada. Cuando me fui a Estados Unidos perdí comunicación con todos los de Japón, eso te incluye a ti y hasta Shinichi niisan. Si me disculpas, ―nombrar a su alter ego le caía un como una gota de ácido a su piel y no quería tener una discusión con Ran por haberlo mencionado, ella había cumplido su cometido de alejarlo de su hija y ahora ellos dos podían tener una cita en paz. Por eso ya se estaba poniendo de pie para retirarse del lugar.

―Espera. ―Dos voces le gritaron lo mismo, lo cual le sorprendió.

―Conan kun, tiempo sin verte. ―Una mujer que se veía aproximadamente de la misma edad se le colgó del brazo y si la empezaba a observar mejor sus características físicas se le hacían conocidas,

―¡Ayumi! ―grito como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

―Ayumi chan, ―saludo también su acompañante―, Mitsuhiko kun, Genta kun ―los reconoció cuando se pusieron a lado de la conocida.

―¿Qué hacen aquí? ―Parece que alguien no estaba muy contento con seguir encontrándose gente de su pasado, además de que también hizo el intento de despegarse a Ayumi de su brazo pero no tuvo resultado alguno.

―Habíamos venido a comer crepas a un restaurante de moda que está en la plaza.

―Pero antes de que pudiéramos llegar Ayumi chan nos cambió el lugar de encuentro.

―Y ahora vemos el porqué. ¿Conan cuando nos ibas a decir que habías vuelto? ―preguntó el moreno y más alto que todos, mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo por encima del hombro.

―Conan kun sigues tan guapo como siempre, ¿a qué te dedicas? ―preguntó Ayumi aún sin despegarse de su brazo.

―Por lo que veo, parece que no sólo a mí me mantenías oculto tu regreso.

―Soy detective de la policía metropolitana de Tokio ―respondió para desviar el tema―, ¿y ustedes?

―¿Desde cuándo?

―Desde hace como diecisiete años. ―Sabía que con cada respuesta se ganaba más el odio de sus antiguos amigos, pero no podía hacer nada, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo con tal de que su burbuja de mentiras siga intacta.

―Eso no puede ser es menos del tiempo que nosotros llevamos como detectives privados que ayudan a la policía y nunca te hemos visto.

―Además de que tu nombre nunca ha salido en los medios de comunicación

―¿Conan kun que significa esto? ―preguntó Ayumi con un hilo de voz. No esperaba que así fuera el reencuentro con su primer amor, lo esperaba más romántico.

―Papá, ¿qué significa esto? ― No sabía si alegrarse o aterrarse por la nueva voz que se unía a la conversación, pero por mientras la utilizaría como un medio de escape. Así que como pudo se libró del agarre de sus dos ex compañeros de instituto y se colocó a lado de su hija.

―¿Papá? ―cuestionaron las tres personas que se veían de la misma edad que el aludido.

―Ese cabello…

―Ese porte…

―Ese mirar… ― Se voltearon a ver entre ellos y a dos les pesaba mucho revelar la deducción a la que habían llegado.

― Es hija de Haibara san y Conan kun ―revelaron los tres al unísono.

―Vaya, son los segundos que deducen los progenitores de Kanara chan al verla y yo que la conozco de pequeña nunca se me había pasado por la mente quienes eran sus padres ―comentó con sorna la mayor de todos.

―Ran san, ¿ya le dijo a mi papá? ―Parece que alguien no estaba contenta con que su papá supiera de donde conocía a su novio.

―Kanara yo pensaba que conocías de menos tiempo a este joven pero al saber que son amigos de la infancia no me preocupare más ―dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

―Se acabaron los espionajes a citas ―exclamó contenta.

―Sí, de los amigos de la infancia salen buena relaciones, ―intentó no morderse la lengua y vio que sus palabras tuvieron un mal efecto en su primera interlocutora―, después de todo tu mamá y yo eso fuimos antes de casarnos. ―Aun con el dolor que le causaba siguió con ese tema.

―¿Conan kun? ―Estaba dudosa de interrumpir ese ambiente familiar que se había dado entre ellos dos.

―¿Sí? ―Volteo a verla y descubrió que ya no estaba tan animada como antes.

―¿Nuestra deducción es correcta? ―Parece que aún seguían a la expectativa si lograban estar a su nivel.

―Si. Ella es Kanara hija de Ai y mía ―confirmó mientras la sostenía del brazo.

―¿Papá quiénes son ellos? ―pregunto temerosa y es que no todos los días se encontraba con amigos de su padre si es que su padre podía llegar a tenerlos.

―Nos conocemos desde primer grado de primaria, íbamos con tu mamá y tu papá a la escuela y éramos compañeros de aventuras ―comentó con gran entusiasmo―. Yo soy Yoshida Ayumi.

―Yo Kojima Genta.

―Y yo Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko.

― En el pasado éramos conocidos como los _Shonen Tantei Dan_ ―exclamaron con orgullo al unísono.

―Tu papá también era miembro.

―Oh, creo si haberlos escuchado por parte del abuelo Agasa en algunos de sus relatos sobre la juventud de mis padres. Entonces ustedes también son detectives. ―Alguien estaba muy emocionada por poder conocer a más personas que conocían a sus padres desde jóvenes.

―¿Abuelo Agasa? ―cuestionaron sorprendidos mientras se volteaban a ver entre ellos.

―Nosotros hemos ido a casa del profesor y nunca te hemos visto.

―Qué raro, yo suelo estar ahí para probar mis experimentos.

―¿Haces experimentos?

―Sí, yo no estoy tan del todo interesada a las deducciones ―decir eso parece que se ganó el asombro de cuatro personas.

―Conan kun, ¿Kanara chan no está interesada en las deducciones? ―preguntó la madre del novio de su hija y es que era la más sorprendida ya que había sido testigo de sus grandes dotes y más cuando se trata de revelar los trucos de su hijo.

―Así como tu hijo no está interesado en ser mago Kanara tampoco está interesada en ser detective.

―Conan eso debió doler ―dijo Kojima mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo.

―No tanto, yo estoy feliz con lo que ella se quiera dedicar, no es como que viniera de un linaje de detectives que debe mantener o algo por el estilo.

―Entonces, ¿qué clase de experimentos haces? ―Él en el pasado estaba interesado en la ciencia y lo veía como un medio para sobrepasar al joven de gafas.

―Muy variados, desde prueba a fuego con metales hasta saber que reacción tiene con el agua cada cereal.

―Vaya sí que suenan variados.

―Los hago para probar trucos que podrían ser de utilidad en las historias que escribo ―respondió con entusiasmo.

―¿Escribes historias?

―¿Qué clase de historias?

―De misterio. No podía dejar el gusto familiar por los misterios ―dijo con orgullo―. Sherlocked de corazón.

―Vaya digna hija de su padre ―comentó con sorna Ran.

―¿Quién es el apuesto joven? ―comento con interés Ayumi al darse cuenta de la persona que sólo estaba observando todo.

Arato se había mantenido al margen de todo ese encuentro, él solamente estaba acompañando a Kanara ya que mientras comían su crepa ella logró escuchar que una señora hablaba muy animadamente por teléfono y escuchó que mencionó el nombre de su padre y su modo hija celosa se activó.

―Es Arato kun―dijeron dos mujeres al unísono, al darse cuenta de ello empezaron a reír.

― Mi hijo.

―Y mi novio.

―Mucho gusto señores detectives. ―Hizo una reverencia.

―Oh eres el famoso Arato, no habíamos tenido la dicha de conocerte. Una que otra vez nos encontramos con Ran neesan por el trabajo pero nunca logramos coincidir para visitarlos.

―Eras un bebé la última vez que te vimos.

―Que rápido pasa el tiempo.

―Oh ya veo, ―se sentía incómodo al no saber que responder.

―Así que no quieres ser mago ―comento el más alto de todos mientras lo observaba.

―Así es señor.

―¿Entonces qué vas a ser?

―¿El rey de los tribunales?

―La corona de la que mi madre y mi abuela se han hecho es muy grande pero espero algún día poder llenar sus zapatos ―respondió con monótono.

―Arato kun se encuentra estudiando la carrera de derecho en la Universidad de Tokio ―respondió Ran.

―Bueno, él sí se interesó por algo familiar.

―Kanara chan, ¿tú por qué te interesante en la escritura?

―Amo leer y lo libros que más me gustan son los de Kudou Yuusaku, además de que también me gustan los misterios pero prefiero leerlos a exponerme al peligro que conlleva ser un detective.

Los adultos sabían a lo que se referían ya que más de una vez, todos se vieron envueltos en problemas con tal de revelar la verdad.

―¿Y Ai chan a que se dedica?

―Ella es una científica que desarrolla fármacos en una empresa de renombre.

―Vaya, parece que Kanara chan no se interesó por algo familiar. Más que el misterio como su padre.

― _Se debería tomar como familiar ya que su abuelo es escritor de misterio ―_ pensó Conan al ver el interés de sus antiguos compañeros por relacionar las profesiones de sus hijos con las de sus progenitores.

―Kanara, debemos irnos. La película para la que compramos los boletos está próxima a empezar.

―Es cierto. Hasta luego señores detectives, fue un placer conocerlos. Espero podamos coincidir en otra ocasión y sean ustedes quien me cuenten las aventuras que vivieron con mis padres. ― Al terminar se despidió con una reverencia―. Entonces ya no más espionaje ―le dedicó una sonrisa a su padre.

―Sí, pero me debes contar cómo se conocieron tú y Arato kun señorita ―pidió mientras la despeinaba.

―Está bien, pero si tú me cuentas como le propusiste matrimonio a mi mamá.

―¿Eh? ―Ese tema no era fácil de hablar con su hija Y no quería hacerlo.

―Parece que alguien no tendrá la información que quiere. ―Conan volteó a ver a Arato―. No se vale interrogar a Arato ―dijo molesta mientras tomaba la mano de su novio y lo arrastraba mientras ella corría.

―Hasta luego ―se logró despedir moviendo su mano libre.

― Yo también me tengo que ir, ya me salte mucho tiempo el trabajo y lo más seguro es que Shiratori se moleste. Fue agradable verlos chicos. Hasta luego Ran neesan. ―Y salió corriendo de ahí sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Si, aún era cobarde con el tema de su pasado. Pero es que él quería una vida tranquila con su familia, una vida donde se pudiera olvidar de quien fue o quien finge ser. Porque reencontrarse con ellos era recordarle todo lo que realmente era.

* * *

Publicado: 23 de noviembre del 2018


	16. XVI Tus palabras pueden definir el futur

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO XVI: LO QUE LE DICES A ALGUIEN MÁS PUEDE DEFINIR SU FUTURO**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Había acompañado a su madre al trabajo de su padre para dejarle algo de ropa limpia y comida ya que la investigación en la que estaba trabajando lo absorbía demasiado.

Esperaba a su madre sentada en una pequeña sala, con su gafete correspondiente de invitada, pero había un problema, estaba aburrida.

El olor de algo le había robado su atención, era de un rico dulce así que salió en la búsqueda de él.

Lo encontró y era un oficial que estaba en la cafetería de enfrente degustando de unas donas.

—Señor detective, ¿me regala una? —preguntó mientras hacía el esfuerzo de sentarse sola en esa silla para adultos.

—¿No eres muy pequeña para estar aquí? —le sorprendió la presencia de una niña en tal lugar, ya que no era común verlos por ahí corriendo en un departamento de policías.

—Vine con mi mamá a ver a mi papá —respondió mientras hacia el intento de coger una dona de la caja y el oficial frente a ella la alejaba cada vez más.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estas con ellos? —La presencia de la pequeña niña le estaba empezando a incomodar y más cuando hacia el intento de comerse sus preciadas donas

—El trabajo de papá es entretenido, pero cuando lleva trabajando días en un mismo caso papá se vuelve insoportable, así que mejor me quedó por aquí para ver con que me puedo entretener.

—El trabajo de un detective es difícil, —en cierta forma entendía al papá de la niña—. Pero aun así no justifica lo irresponsables que son tus padres por dejar a una niña tan pequeña sola.

—Soy una niña lista que se sabe cuidar sola, por eso mis papás me dan la confianza de dejarme hacer lo que quiero —dijo para quitar la etiqueta de irresponsables sobre sus padres—. Si lo ayudo a resolver el caso en el que esta atorado, ¿me da una dona? —Ya que no pudo conseguirla con sus encantos de niña pequeña, utilizaría su don de la deducción.

—No debes subestimar el trabajo de un detective. Pero es interesante ya que supiste que estoy atorado en un caso.

—No lo supe, lo deduje —dijo con aires de grandeza.

—¡¿Qué?! —Estaba sorprendido de lo que la niña le había dicho.

Llegó con su mamá para visitar a su padre, realmente no le incomodaba, pero tampoco me importaba, por eso se quedaba en la sala de espera. Estaba pensando en el truco que su padre le había enseñado el fin de semana pasado, ya que debía deducir como lo había hecho y de esa forma él le enseñaría uno nuevo, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos: era un adulto que se acababa de levantar con brusquedad y había tirado la silla en la que estaba sentado; esa escena le llamó la atención ya que el señor demostraba una cara de asombro bastante marcada mientras señalaba a una pequeña niña sentada frente a él. Por lo curiosa que era la escena se levantó para acercarse a ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? —escuchó cuestionar al hombre con mucho asombro—. ¿Quién eres?

—Edogawa Kanara, detective —respondió como si nada, mientras tomaba sin impedimento alguno una caja de donas.

—¡Eres su hija! —gritó con más asombro—, ¡con razón! Tu deducción tiene que ser cierta. Corre el rumor de que tu papá empezó muy joven su carrera de detective.

—Si lo sé —dijo como si le estuviera restando importancia a lo que el hombre acababa de decir—. Ve a corroborar mi deducción, anda corre —añadió énfasis a lo que decía moviendo la mano.

—Enseguida. —Después de haber dicho eso salió corriendo.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —pregunto el recién llegado a la niña que estaba degustando su segunda dona desde que el hombre se fue.

—Nada —respondió—. Sólo maraville a alguien con mi deducción.

—Pero la deducción que le diste, no era tuya ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? Dudas de mis dotes de detective. —Estaba ofendida de que la tachara de usar una deducción que no es suya.

—Eres una niña de cinco años, dudo que puedas resolver un crimen.

—A veces los niños ven cosas que los adultos no…

—Sí, pero no estamos en el lugar donde pasó.

—Oye, espera, ¿en qué momento te dije mi edad? —cuestiono sorprendida, ya que, si recordaba lo que había dicho, mencionó su edad.

—A diferencia de alguien, sí sé deducir. Además, también tengo un extraño don de saber cuándo alguien miente.

—Está bien, tienes razón. La deducción que le dije no es cien por ciento mía, ayudé a mi papá a resolverlo.

—¿Le ayudaste?

—Bueno en realidad lo puso como un reto para mí, pero al final él me ayudó.

—Bueno, entonces…

—Entonces nada. No debes decir nada de lo que te dije. En son de paz te ofrezco una dona. —Señalo la caja de una media docena de donas que ya le faltaban dos.

—Está bien. Has comprado mi silencio —respondió mientras levantaba la silla que el hombre antes de irse había tirado, para después sentarse en ella.

—Pero antes de dártela, debo saber tu nombre. No puedo comer con un desconocido.

—Tienes razón, ¿dónde quedaron mis modales? —Se levantó nuevamente—. Mi nombre es Kuroba Arato. —Mientras lo decía hizo una reverencia.

—Mi nombre es…

—Eres la Detective Edogawa Kanara, si lo escuché cuando se lo dijiste al detective.

—Vaya. Entonces ya no somos desconocidos. Puedes acompañarme a comer mi dona.

—Gracias Edogawa san.

—Dime Kuroba san, ¿eres algo del famoso mago Kuroba Kaito? —preguntó por curiosidad, ya que recordaba haber visto ese apellido antes.

—Él es mi padre —respondió como si nada mientras le daba una mordida a su dona.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? Me encantan sus trucos, mamá y yo luego los vemos cuando los pasan en televisión. ¿Por qué se retiró? ¿Tú también serás mago?

—Sí, es en serio. Realmente no sé por qué se retiró, ni mi mamá lo sabe. Y no, a diferencia de ti, yo no quiero seguir el legado de mi padre —respondió con monótono como si estuviera hastiado de sorprender a la gente de que no quiere ser mago.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres ser mago? Tu abuelo también lo era, ¿no?

—Tienes razón, mi abuelo también lo era. Pero tengo una razón más grande para no serlo. Además, es algo peligrosa esa profesión.

—Vaya. —Le sorprendió escuchar esas palabras de alguien un poco mayor que ella—. Yo quería que me mostraras algún truco. Además de que nunca creí que ser mago fuera tan malo.

—Si me sé algunos, sería una vergüenza para un hijo de un mago no saber trucos. Los ilusionismos no son malos, depende de para que sean usados y a quienes quieras sorprender con ellos.

—Es bueno, que en el fondo si quieres seguir con la tradición familiar, si no fuera así no practicarías nada de magia.

—Bueno… —No supo argumentar nada hacia lo que la niña le acaba de decir—. Y tú, ¿por qué quieres ser detective?, —así que mejor desvío el tema hacia ella.

—Tengo un gran ídolo que me gustaría llegar a conocer, además de que mi padre me ha instruido en eso y lo sé hacer muy bien para mi corta edad, así que quiero ir mejorado conforme crezco.

—Pero sabes, hay más caminos que el trazado por nuestros padres. Además, mi abuelo es detective, mi papá se convirtió en uno después de ser mago y bueno hay profesiones más interesantes y menos riesgosas.

—¿Menos riesgosas? —No entendía eso.

—Mi abuelo se metió en muchos problemas por ello y mi papá ha arriesgado su vida al trabajar en ello.

—Vaya, papá nunca me ha dicho los riesgos que ha pasado —se sintió decepcionada por su ignorancia hacia ese tema.

—Lo hace para que no te preocupes por él. Pero te digo, hay más caminos de donde puedes elegir. Debe haber otras cosas que te gusten hacer. Somos muy pequeños para decidir que ser de adultos. Además de que hay muchas cosas que no conocemos.

—Tienes razón. —Se quedó callada comiendo la última dona disponible, pues le había dado dos al niño mayor que ella que la estaba acompañando—. Oye, ahorita que terminemos de comer las donas, ¿podemos ir a molestar a más detectives?

—¿Todavía tienes más deducciones de casos de los que trabajan aquí? —Estaba sorprendido de ello, pues era muy pequeña para memorizar ese tipo de cosas.

—Papá trabaja aquí, todos en la sección de investigación le tienen respeto. Pero no aceptan su ayuda cuando está disponible porque quieren demostrar que ellos también pueden resolver casos.

—Vaya, que tercos son.

—Algo, pero es más humillante cuando la hija del hombre a que respetas te resuelve el caso. Me gusta la cara de asombro que hacen.

—Tienes razón, fue muy divertido su reacción.

—Entonces, ¿me acompañas? —preguntó mientras hacia una carita tierna.

—Claro, siempre y cuando mi mamá no venga por mí.

—Claro —sonrió al tener una respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Sabes los nombres de las personas que están asignadas en los casos que ya resolviste con tu papá?

—Si, también me sé eso.

—Vaya tienes buena memoria.

—Sí, papá esta maravillado con ella.

—No es para menos…

—Arato kun, —la voz de una persona adulta sonó en el lugar en el que estaban.

—¿Mamá? —Estaba sorprendido de verla tan pronto.

—Ah, ahí estas —sonrió al ver a su hijo—, oh y veo que hiciste una amiga.

—Sí, ella es Kanara chan —la presentó antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo. No sabía porque, pero sentía la necesidad de ocultar el apellido de su amiga.

—Oh un nombre curioso —dijo la adulta mientras se agachaba a su altura—. ¿Tus padres también trabajan aquí?

—Sí, mi papá —respondió, esa mujer le transmitía mucha ternura. Aunque estaba un poco confundida de que el niño que acababa de conocer usara su nombre. Aunque se perdió en esos bellos ojos violeta, que son iguales a los de su hijo, ya sabía de quien había heredado ese peculiar tono de ojos.

—Oh igual que Arato kun.

—Sí igual que él. Aunque creo que su papá y el mío trabajan en departamentos diferentes.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Madre e hijo estaban sorprendidos por ello.

—Mi papá trabaja en la división de investigación así que mamá suele venir por el ascensor que esta del lado derecho, —para añadirle énfasis señaló el lugar—. Y usted acaba de llegar por el lado izquierdo, lo que me hace pensar que el papá de Arato kun trabaja en antimotines.

—Tienes razón, Kana chan… ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Sí… pero también me gustaría conocer su nombre… Me gusta dirigirme con respeto a los mayores.

—Oh claro, mi nombre es Kuroba Ran —se presentó para después sonreírle.

—¡Ran san! —dijo animada—. ¿Le sorprendió mi deducción?

—Si eres muy buena en ello. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Cinco, casi seis. Pronto pasare al primer año.

—Vaya, sí que eres inteligente. Igual que él… —murmuro lo último.

—Gracias —agradeció el cumplido.

—Arato kun, debes despedirte de tu amiguita. Nosotros ya nos vamos.

—Ah… —Se quejó con un aire de tristeza.

—Otro día podemos hacer lo que hemos planeado —dijo para animarla—. Además… —Sin decir nada más, colocó su mano frente a ella y con un rápido movimiento saco una rosa color azul.

—¡Arato kun! —Estaba sorprendida, realmente quería ver un truco de magia, pero no creía que él fuera hacer uno para ella.

—Vaya Arato kun, no pensé que esta jovencita fuera a quitarte tu disgusto por la magia —dijo Ran entre risas.

—¡No me lo quitó! —respondió—, sólo es mi manera de disculparme por no poder acompañarla en el algo que me pidió.

—Oh ya veo. Está bien. Espero verte pronto Kana chan.

—A mí también me gustaría volver a verla Ran san.

—Adiós —se despidió Arato.

—Kanara —se escuchó un grito.

—Adiós Arato kun. Parece que yo también me tengo que retirar. Hasta luego. —Después de haber dicho eso agitó su mano en señal de despida y salió corriendo hacia donde había escuchado a su mamá.

—Vaya parece que conociste una buena chica —comentó Ran hacia su hijo.

—Sí, me cayó muy bien.

—Me alegró Arato kun. Vayamos a casa.

—Sí mamá.

— _Me recuerda a mí cuando conocí por primera vez a un compañero de clases, y también me recuerda a su padre, pues hizo el mismo truco que hizo conmigo cuando me conoció_ —pensó para sí, mientras sonreía. En cierta forma le gustaba el nombre que había escogido para su hijo.

* * *

 **Melgamonster 20190706**


	17. XVII Problemas que vienen desde Osaka

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

 **CAPÍTULO XVII: PROBLEMAS QUE VIENEN DESDE OSAKA**

...

Estaba de visita a la ciudad del Este, había venido para extraditar a un sospechoso de su caso que fue capturado en Tokio, así que vio la oportunidad de viajar para reunirse con su amigo y rival el cual no había podido ver desde hace mucho tiempo y tampoco habían tenido la dicha de un duelo de deducciones.

Sabía que su amigo seguía siendo un gran detective con el pasar de los años, porque a pesar de que no daban el nombre del oficial que resolvió el caso en los medios de comunicación, algo le decía que solamente pudo haber sido él quien lo hizo, debido a la rapidez y a los métodos utilizados.

Logró ver esa melena alborotada con la que había conocido nuevamente a su amigo, se le hacía raro ese cambio de imagen, pero dedujo que era debido a que si algún miembro de la organización pudiera reconocerlo. Iba caminando entre varios oficiales que laboraban en esa oficina.

—Kudou —le llamó cuando lo alcanzó y colocó su mano en el hombro como buenos amigos que eran.

—Hattori te he dicho que no me llames así.

—Lo sien… —No entendía porque se disculpaba o porque le reprendió, la última vez que se lo nombró así fue en su boda y no recordaba que le hubiera negado el hecho y él había visto que había recuperado su cuerpo—. ¿Qué cosas dices Kudou? ¿Estás enojado con tu amigo por qué no te ha venido a ver?

—Hattori era un gran milagro no verte. —Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que la voz no provenía del hombre que estaba medio abrazando si no de otra persona a su lado.

—¿Conan kun? —cuestionó dudoso al reconocer esos lentes y ese peinado.

—Sí —confirmó mientras se acomodaba los lentes, empujándolos con su dedo índice desde el puente.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó y eso hizo que todos en el piso donde se encontraban lo voltearan a ver.

—Kuroba, por favor —solicitó mientras cerraba los ojos y se los tapaba con su mano.

—¿Por qué yo? —cuestionó mientras volteaba a ver a su "superior" que le había encargado esa orden.

—Solo hazlo por favor —dijo para después darles la espalda y empezar su andar hacia el elevador.

—Está bien. —Lo hacía por mera diversión—. Hattori, disfrutare hacer esto —exclamó con una sonrisa para después darle un golpe que lo dejaría noqueado—. Lo siento nuestro amigo se emocionó porque al final resolvimos un caso en el que estábamos atascado, nos lo llevaremos un momento para explicar cómo atrapar al culpable —explicó mientras cargaba el desvanecido cuerpo del detective del Oeste.

—Hey Hattori. —Sintió unos golpes en su rostro que obligaron a despertarle.

—Kudou —gritó hacia la persona que lo intentaba despertar—. Kudou, —ahora lo hacía hacia la otra persona que estaba a su lado—, hay dos Kudous —exclamó mientras giraba su cabeza consecutivamente para observarlos varias veces.

—Para empezar, yo soy el Kudou original. —Se alejó para darle su espacio —. Pero dejemos eso de Kudou, yo soy Edogawa Conan —exclamó mientras se acomodaba nuevamente los lentes.

—Y yo soy Kuroba Kaito —se presentó mientras se ponía a un lado de su rival —. Pero creo que ya me conoces, pues viniste a mi boda.

—¿Qué? ¿O sea que la persona que se casó con la chica de la agencia de detectives no fue Kudou? Pero si tú estabas clavadito por ella

—Durante la ceremonia siempre intente explicarte que yo no era Kudou, pero nunca me diste la oportunidad…

—¿Kudou cómo dejaste que él se casara con Ran? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Hattori sabía que eras idiota pero nunca pensé que tanto. —Se talló su cíen, no recordaba que difícil podía ser explicarle algo—. Yo te dije que me fui a Estados Unidos para vencer a la organización sin que nadie saliera herido.

—Pero pensé que cuando lo habías logrado habías regresado y para celebrar te casaste con Ran, cambiando de apariencia y nombre —explicó su deducción —. Pero parece que pensé mal —dijo desganado —. Pero, ¿qué hace él casado con tu novia? —Seguía sin entender eso.

—Para irme Kudou se encargó de romper con ella y su pequeño hermano se fue del país con sus padres —explicó lo que había hecho para lograr cumplir sus planes—. Yo también me sorprendo de este se haya casado con Ran. —Miró con desprecio al mago.

—¡Hey! —dio el grito en forma de desaprobación—. Sigo aquí.

—Lo sé, por eso lo dije —respondió como si no le importara su opinión.

—Oye —se acercó más a él, para poder susurrarle al oído —. ¿Está bien que digamos tu verdadero nombre frente a él? —señaló a quien antes había creído que era el detective del Este.

—¿Kuroba? No hay ningún problema, él sabe la verdad.

—¿Qué? Alguien que no soy yo sabe la verdad, además de que parece ser tu compañero y sabía que estabas aquí y no tu viejo amigo. —Estaba haciendo un drama porque nunca le dijo la verdad ni que él estaba aquí.

—Hattori, por favor, no empieces con tus dramas. —Intentaba recuperar un poco de espacio personal.

—Realmente si soy su compañero —interrumpió para echarle más leña al fuego—. Deja que me presente nuevamente —exclamó mientras hacia una reverencia exagerada—. Soy Kuroba Kaito, actualmente miembro del segundo escuadrón de antimotines de la policía metropolitana de Tokio, ex mago de fama mundial y miembro de reserva del FBI

—¿FBI? —El detective de Osaka estaba sorprendido.

—Y yo soy Edogawa Conan, inspector del quinto escuadrón de investigación y miembro de reserva del FBI.

—¡Tú también!

—Digamos que por una buena razón Kuroba sabe mi secreto y por eso también es miembro del FBI. —Todavía no sabía si era prudente que el moreno supiera la otra identidad del mago.

—¡Tú! —gritó enfurecido hacia su amigo—, me debes muchas explicaciones, me debes contar casi treinta años de tu vida.

—No te exaltes Hatto…

—Edogawa san, Kuroba san —. Alguien había llegado al lugar donde estaban y los había nombrado, pues era el despacho particular del investigador.

—¿Dime? —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Sus esposas los están buscando.

—¿Nuestras esposas? —cuestionaron sorprendido y otra vez al mismo tiempo, lo que causaba que los otros dos se sorprendieron pues su voz era parecida.

—Sí, los esperan en la recepción.

—Gracias, ahorita vamos —respondieron y ella les hizo una reverencia y abandonó el lugar.

—Esposa, eh. O sea que el pequeño detective se casó con alguien más —dijo mientras lo codeaba y los tres caminaban al encuentro—. ¿Sabe tu secreto? ¿Fue para olvidar a la chica de la agencia de detectives?

—Por favor Hattori, guarda silencio —pidió exasperado el menor de los tres. Realmente en estos momentos agradecía todo el tiempo que había estado sin ver a su amigo.

—Tendrás que invitarme una copa en la noche para ponernos al día. —Lo abrazaba por encima del hombro.

Llegaron al lugar indicado y ahí se encontraban sus mujeres.

—¡Ran!

—¡Ai!

Cada uno exclamó el nombre de su respectiva esposa.

—Conan kun.

—Kaito kun.

Respondieron de igual forma.

—¿Te casaste con Haibara? —A Hattori no dejaban de llegarle las sorpresas.

—Venimos a dejarles comida y los niños nos acompañaron porque pensamos que se podían encontrar el uno con el otro y así fue —explicó Ran.

—Así que solo viniste para encontrarte con tu novio y no para ver a tu amado padre —a veces a Conan se le salía el padre celoso o podía ser una broma, cualquiera de los dos casos.

—Es juego papá, claro que quería verte. —Salió de su escondiste atrás de su madre y fue a abrazar a su progenitor, pero se quedó a medio camino cuando se sorprendió de ver al acompañante de su padre y de su suegro—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Es Hattori Heiji san, el mejor amigo de Kudou Shinichi! —gritó al reconocerlo.

—¿Eh? —Hattori estaba sorprendido al ver la emoción de la hija de su mejor amigo al verlo, pero más le impactó que nombrara la verdadera identidad de su padre.

—Mucho gusto, soy Edogawa Kanara, estuve al pendiente de usted y de los casos que resolvía. Siempre quise conocerlo para ver si me podía contar alguna vivencia que tuvo con Kudou Shinichi san.

—¿Tú eres… fan… de Kudou… Shinichi? —preguntó entrecortado mientras pasaba su vista al alter ego de ese detective y a quien tiempo atrás fue su novia. Ran se mostraba un poco incomoda ante la situación y Conan le intentaba decir con la mirada de que Kanara no sabía nada sobre la identidad de su padre.

—¡Sí! —respondió con emoción ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Bueno pequeña, realmente yo no sé mucho sobre él. Tiene más de treinta años que no lo he visto ni hablado con él. —Miró con desprecio a su amigo—. Una vez creí que era una persona, pero me equivoqué.

—Vaya, eso quiere decir que he sido la única con la que Kudou san ha hablado recientemente —comentó.

—¿Hablaste con él? —Hattori estaba sorprendido, hasta que nivel de mentiras llegaba.

—Si, por teléfono. Me dijo que ahora resuelve casos en Europa.

—¿En Europa? —Cada vez estaba más sorprendido de lo que le comentaba esa pequeña, es que no podía creer que él le mintiera a su propia sangre.

—Sí, pero ¿podría contarme algo de él?

—Vaya chica, creo que le preguntas a la persona incorrecta, yo sólo conocí a Kudou dos años antes de su completa desaparición y después de eso no me ha vuelto a contactar, creo que yo no debería portar algo tan ostentoso como decir que soy su mejor amigo —eso lo que decía era cierto, pues que se desapareciera sin decirle nada era clara señal que no lo quería en su vida—. Pero a tu lado tienes a la persona que lo conoció desde el jardín de infantes. _Incluso cuando era pequeño en su otra vida —_ Pensó con sorna el detective de Osaka.

—¿En serio? —Kanara estaba emocionada por conocer a esa persona.

—Sí, a tu derecha tienes a la ex novia de Kudou Shinichi —dijo antes de que Ran o Conan pudieran callarlo y es que nunca creyeron que alguien tan imprudente como Hattori aun así pueda decir eso. Los más jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos, nunca esperaron recibir semejante noticia.

Conan y Ran se cuestionaban internamente si cometer algún caso de asesinato, habían estado tanto tiempo envueltos en casos que podrían hacerlo sin dejar rastro alguno.

—¿Ran san? —preguntó sorprendida.

La señora a la que se referían, luego de plantearse la idea del asesinato se perdió en los recuerdos que tenía con el que tiempo atrás fue su novio y es que desde que volvió a ver a Conan estos se hacían más.

—¿Ran san? —Kanara volvió a nombrarla.

—¿Qué pasó Kana chan? —preguntó en un murmuro, realmente poco audible.

—¿Es cierto que usted fue novia de Kudou Shinichi san?

—¿Eh?

—Permíteme, —Kaito, alejó a su esposa de los demás—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó claramente preocupado por ella.

—Sí. —La caminata la había hecho volver en sí—, fue una sorpresa ver a Hattori kun. Después de enterarme de la identidad del ídolo de Kana chan sabía que iba a ser fácil dejarme en evidencia con ella.

—Pero, ¿vas a hablar sobre él con ella?

—Kaito kun solo me tomó por sorpresa, ya no soy una niña de diecinueve años que acaba de perder a su novio, ya han pasado casi treinta años desde eso.

—Sí, pero nunca sabes cuando la vida te puede poner sorpresas y sacarte temas que tú ya creías pasado.

—Gracias por tu preocupación Kaito kun, —dejó caer su frente en el pecho de su esposo.

—Eso debe doler —dijo Hattori al ver la escena romántica que los otros dos tenían.

—Realmente sabía que eras impulsivo, pero no sabía que tanto —reclamó Haibara, que se acercó a ellos dos.

—Pues quería librarme de su hija, yo sólo quiero que él me cuente todo lo que ha pasado —señaló al de lentes.

—Sí, pero no debiste sacar viejas heridas —Haibara seguía reprendiéndolo—. ¿Edogawa kun? ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó a su esposo, sabía que él quería evitar que su hija se enterara de ello, pues era sacarle viejas heridas a Ran.

Ran y Kaito se acercaron a donde estaban los más jóvenes y también lo hizo el grupo de Conan, él quería estar al pendiente de todo lo que fueran a hablar esas dos, ahora que Kanara tenía más información.

—Kana chan lo siento, tu pregunta me tomó por sorpresa —dijo con una sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada—. Pero si es cierto, fui su novia. Realmente no quise escondértelo, pero tampoco te lo quise decir porque quería tomar más tiempo para prepararme para hablar sobre eso.

—Lo entiendo Ran san, fue una imprudencia de mi parte. Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Creo que hubiera sido mejor que yo te lo dijera.

—Vaya hoy sí que fue un día con muchas sorpresas. No creí encontrarme con Hattori san y que mi suegra haya sido la novia de Kudou san.

—Espera chica, ¿suegra? —Hattori estaba aún más sorprendido por eso, volvió su vista hacia la ex pareja y es que no podía creer que tan cruel podía ser el desino.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kuroba Arato, hijo de Ran y Kaito; y novio de Kanara —se presentó el joven que había estado observando todo.

—Hattori Heiji inspector en jefe del departamento de investigación en Osaka —se presentó el morocho.

—¿Inspector en jefe? —Ahora era el turno de Conan de sorprenderse.

—Si, en lugar de irme a hacer méritos fuera del país, ya que no fui requerido. Me quede trabajando en mi lugar de origen.

—Felicidades Hattori —dijo Conan con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal esta Kazuha chan? —preguntó Ran.

—Bien, tiene dos años que se retiró de ser maestra y se dedica a nuestros hijos.

—¿Nuestros? ¿Cuántos tienes? —Conan estaba cada vez más interesado en la vida de su amigo.

—Tenemos tres. El mayor casi se gradúa de la universidad, el segundo está en la secundaria y la tercera empezó la escuela elemental.

—Vaya, sí que no perdiste el tiempo. —Ya tendría una cosa con que molestar a su amigo.

—Nada de "vaya", tú me debes muchas platicas, debemos ponernos al día.

—Ran san, usted a mí también —Kanara aprovecho la conversación para ella.

—¡Ya sé! —dijo el detective de Osaka como si hubiera encontrado el culpable de algún asesinato—. Tarde de chicos y tarde de chicas.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dieciséis? —preguntó con sorna el mago.

—Es una estupenda idea —dijo Kanara apoyando la noción—. Por fin podré enseñarle mi casa a Ran san.

—¡No! —dijeron sus padres al unísono—, será mejor que las chicas vayan a la casa de los Kuroba, son menos y caben mejor. Nosotros somos cinco y sería mejor en nuestra casa —explicó su padre.

—Tienes razón papá. ¿Puede ser hoy? —le preguntó a la que estaba entusiasmada de entrevistar.

—Sí, no veo porque no. Hoy no tengo ningún pendiente que es cuando aprovecho para traerle comida a Kaito kun.

—Hoy también es mi día libre —respondió su mamá.

—Bueno, ustedes váyanse adelantando y me dejan a Arato, nosotros en un rato más salimos. No hay ningún caso y debemos entregar papeleo.

—Así es Kuroba —afirmó el inspector.

—Ran ven —le llamó a su esposa y este fue con él.

—Sé que Kana chan es súper entusiasta con su ídolo, y lo más seguro es que te ataque con preguntas, ¿estás bien con esto? Lo puedo cancelar si tú quieres, no tienes que forzarte.

—Muchas gracias Kaito kun —agradeció mientras lo abrazaba—. Sé que tú conoces mejor que nadie mi dolor, al igual que yo conozco el tuyo. Pero solo es una fanática y es la novia de nuestro hijo, puedo hacer fácilmente esto —dijo Ran con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro en comparación del que tenía hace unos momentos.

—Esa es mi esposa, me alegra que sigas siendo igual de fuerte. —Después de que le dijera eso, Ran lo besó—. Ran san estamos en mi trabajo —dijo con el nerviosismo de una adolescente.

—Lo siento, solo que necesitaba hacerlo para recargar fuerzas.

—Ah si es así, toma todos los que quieras. —Y ahora fue él el que comenzó el beso.

—Lo siento Kudou —dijo Hattori mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

—¿Edogawa kun? —su esposa también se preocupó por él.

—Me alegra que haya logrado ser feliz después de lo que le hizo —dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a la feliz pareja—. Además, Hattori permíteme un momento a solas con mi esposa —pidió Conan a su amigo.

—Claro —después de eso Hattori se alejó.

—Desde que supiste que su suegra era Kuroba san, era obvio que un día se tendría que enterar de tu pasado con ella.

—Lo sé. No estoy inconforme con la situación. Al final me alegro que lo que Ran fuera a decir de nosotros dos lo vayas a escuchar tú.

—Uh sí que emoción escuchar la antigua vida amorosa de mi esposo —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Haibara —ese comentario no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

—Sí, intentare escuchar todo y te lo notificare, pero no prometo nada. Solo hare lo posible para que no relacionen a Kudou Shinichi con Edogawa Conan.

—Gracias Ai —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sé que tus padres suelen ser así de amorosos, pero no entiendo porque mis padres están tan serios. —Ellos dos se había mantenido alejando de sus padres.

—No creerás que tu papá tuvo un amor imposible con mi mamá, ¿o sí?

—¿Eh? —Estaba sorprendida por el comentario de su novio.

—¿No sabes de donde nuestros padres se conocen? —preguntó sorprendido ya que conociéndola a ella le gusta saber todo.

—Realmente he estado ocupada con cosas de la escuela y con mi libro, ya que se acerca mi revisión con Kudou Yuusaku; así que se me olvido investigar eso.

—Es que tienes buenos ojos para unas cosas y eres ciega para otras —dijo entre risas su novio—, pero ya que vas a la casa a entrevistar a mamá sobre su exnovio, deberías también aprovechar para preguntar sobre tu padre y mi madre.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. Después de la información que recolectemos hoy, informamos el uno al otro —dijo mientras extendía su mano a su novio para cerrar el trato.

—Está bien —junto su mano con la de ella, y es que desde la extraña reunión familiar, decidieron investigar el pasado de sus padres ya que había partes que ellos no contaban o simplemente omitían.

 **MELGAMONSTER 20190722**


	18. XVIII Tarde de chicos

**EL PASADO A VECES SE HACE PRESENTE EN LAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVIII: TARDE DE CHICOS**

* * *

Después de terminar sus deberes en la comisaria, el detective más joven los guiaba hacia su casa.

—Kudou esto tiene que ser una broma —dijo Hattori al estar en frente de la entrada.

—Si Conan kun. No sabía que eras tan fanático de las bromas. —El mago le secundó.

—¿Por qué dicen eso? —preguntó el joven universitario.

—Arato ¿tú ya habías venido? —preguntó su padre.

—Sí. Aquí vengo a recoger a Kanara cuando tenemos alguna cita.

—Con razón no querías que la chica de la agencia de detectives viniera —dijo entre risas el moreno—. ¿Cómo ves esto segundo Kudou? —Al parecer, ahora veía como broma que haya confundido a Kuroba con Kudou durante todo este tiempo y le sacaba provecho.

—Es la cosa más graciosa e ilógica que ha hecho el pequeño detective —continuaba la burla hacia su anfitrión mientras se adentraban a la casa.

—Disculpen, —interrumpió la burla de los adultos hacia su suegro—, ¿Por qué el detective de Osaka llama a ustedes dos "Kudou"?

Los que iban riendo dejaron de hacerlo y se quedaron viendo entre ellos, debían ser cuidadosos con lo que digan ya que él era el único de los presentes que no sabía la verdad.

—Porque nos parecemos —dijo su suegro.

—Pero no hay fotos ni nada de él para comparar. —Porque sabía muy bien que su novia había hecho bastante investigación al respecto.

—Hattori lo conoció en su juventud, yo también y tu padre por algunas cosas del trabajo también interactuó con él. Así que por eso podemos decir que nos parecemos.

—¿Ustedes también conocieron a Kudou Shinichi? —preguntó sorprendido, aunque si recordaba mejor, Kanara ya le había dicho que se enteró que su padre era conocido de Kudou Shinichi, pero nunca lo espero de su padre.

—Sí —confirmaron ambos.

—Interesante, —tal vez podría sacar alguna información del ídolo de su novia y ayudarle con su investigación.

—Kuroba kun puedes guiar a los dos molestos adultos a la sala mientras preparo algo de beber —pidió a su yerno.

—Sí Edogawa san.

—¿Qué quieren? ¿Café o té? —preguntó con monótono realmente no le convencía atender visitas.

—Té por favor —pidieron los más grandes.

—Yo café por favor Edogawa san.

—¿Desde cuándo tomas café? —le preguntó a su hijo.

—Hay gustos que se transmiten —respondió mientas llevaba a los invitados al lugar donde indico su suegro.

—Lamento la demora —dijo el anfitrión mientras llegaba con una charola a la sala—. Bueno, sé que le debemos muchas explicaciones a alguien aquí presente —dijo mirando al detective de Osaka—, así que haremos una breve presentación de nosotros que incluya nombre, ocupación, un poco de su pasado y también su relación con cada uno de los presentes. Además de que me gustaría solicitar que lo que se diga aquí no debe decirse en ningún otro lugar.

—Entendido —dijeron todos al unísono. Aunque Arato mintió, ya que le había dicho a su novia que le diría toda la información que recolectara este día.

—Kuroba kun empieza tú por ser el más joven —pidió el dueño de la casa y quien llevaba el mando en esta reunión.

—Mi nombre es Kuroba Arato…

—Un momento chico —lo interrumpió Hattori—. ¿Tu nombre se escribe con los kanji de "ara" de nuevo y "to" de contenedor? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí —respondió—. Comparto el "to" con mi padre y con la nueva revelación de hoy, creo saber de dónde proviene el kanji de "nuevo" en mi nombre.

Conan y Heiji voltearon a ver al mago sorprendidos por la escritura del nombre del joven y es que Conan tenía poco tiempo de tratarlo que nunca se puso a pensar en los kanji que conformarían su nombre. El mago simplemente estaba tomando su taza de té como si lo de ahora no le importara.

—Sí. Yo siempre lo supe —respondió el mago—, aunque no es una sorpresa. Tú no te quedaste atrás.

Arato le prestó bastante atención a las palabras de su padre y el nombre de su novia se le vino a su mente.

—Bueno, continuo —interrumpió sus propios pensamientos porque si no empezaría a pensar mal de su suegro y estaba aquí para recolectar información para Kanara, aunque debiera de decir alguna de él—. Tengo diecinueve años y estoy estudiando leyes en la universidad de Tokio. Mis padres, como ya los conocen, son Kuroba Kaito y Ran. Soy novio de Edogawa Kanara, ella es mi amiga de mi infancia. Practico magia porque es el legado familiar pero no quise ser mago de fama mundial porque odio a una persona que fue muy famosa por usar magia para otros fines.

—Espera —interrumpió su suegro—, ¿odias a Kaitou Kid? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Vaya es la primera persona que deduce quien es la persona que odio. Pero no podía esperar menos de la persona que le enseñó a Kanara todo lo que ella sabe.

—Debió ser un golpe duro, ¿eh? —le dijo al mago en voz baja.

—En cierta forma yo ya lo sabía —respondió.

—Así que por eso no le dices la verdad. —Conan estaba comprendiendo mejor las acciones del mago.

—Algo parecido a lo que pasa con tu hija. Solo que al revés, tu hija te admira a mí me odian.

—Entiendo. —Comprendía muy bien lo de ocultar la verdad a su descendencia.

—Pero alguien llegó a la vida de Arato que hizo que empezara a practicar magia con más frecuencia —dijo con un tono bastante audible para todos—. Además de que empezó a practicar más y a hacer trucos más difíciles de descifrar.

—Padre —dijo pidiendo más discreción por parte de su progenitor—. De mi parte es todo, —era joven así que no tiene mucho que contar.

—Bueno, entonces seguiré yo. Mi nombre es Kuroba Kaito, actualmente trabajo en el segundo escuadrón de antimotines bajo las órdenes del comisario Nakamori.

—Sigo sorprendido de eso —dijo Conan entre risas.

—El comisario Nakamori me conoce desde joven y sabe la capacidad que hay en mí por eso me aceptó, además de que sabe todo sobre mí.

—¿Todo? —preguntó sorprendido el detective que trabajaba en la misma oficina que él.

—Sí, todo.

—Vaya, eso lo hace aún más difícil de creer. —No podía creer que aquel que le juraba firmemente odiar a Kaitou Kid pudiera trabajar con él.

—Conozco al pequeño detective desde que era pequeño. —Con su mano señaló la altura de Edogawa Conan de seis años—. Por una buena característica fui reclutado por el FBI durante tres años, aunque no lo crean él me recomendó —señaló a la persona junto de él—. Así que él y yo junto con muchas personas más capturamos dos organizaciones peligrosas, durante ese tiempo también mi fama como mago se fue incrementando. Arato lo que conté de que soy miembro del FBI no lo sabe tu madre, pero ya que el pequeño detective te permitió estar aquí te enteraste de esto, así que espero guardes discreción —le pidió a su hijo.

—¿Por qué se lo ocultas a mamá? —preguntó algo sorprendido.

—Hay trucos que un mago no debe revelar, pero principalmente es debido a su pasado con cierta persona.

—Vaya, no pensé que le mintieras a Ran —se metió a la plática el anfitrión.

—Pequeño detective, ya te dije que no eres el mejor para dar clases sobre honestidad.

—Ya lo sé, no lo estaba diciendo para reprenderte, sino porque estaba sorprendido, pensé que estabas trabajando en ser una mejor versión de él. —Se refería a su alter ego.

—Claro que trabajo en ello, pero aun así somos humanos, cometemos errores y tenemos secretos.

—Bueno ya nos quedó claro que tienen problemas con su pasado y se relaciona con Ran san —interrumpió el moreno porque sintió que ya no le estaba entendiendo nada a la conversación.

—Mis trucos de magia servían como distractores para que el FBI pudiera llevar a cabo investigaciones hacia las organizaciones que queríamos capturar durante este tiempo cumplí mi mayor anhelo que fue convertirme en un mago de fama mundial. Al capturar a las organizaciones me enteré de un secreto que haría que me desmotivara a seguir mi camino como mago. Así que a mis veinticinco años regresé a Japón sin ninguna meta ni razón de existir; algo me impidió acercarme a mi antigua novia, ya que creí que su primer amor regresaría, pero no fue así. Mis amigos me sugirieron entrar a trabajar a la policía antimotines; al comisario, en aquel entonces inspector, le conté todo mi pasado y lo que había hecho así que me aceptó por los buenos resultados que yo demostré en el FBI. Al ver que Ran me seguía esperando decidí acercarme de nuevo a ella y después de dos años de trabajo estable le propuse matrimonio, al año de casados tuvimos un hijo. Y eso ha sido lo más relevante de mi vida.

—No puedo creer que hayas trabajado en el FBI papá —dijo sorprendido Arato, como si le acabaran de revelar la identidad de su superhéroe favorito.

—Teóricamente sigo trabajando, soy miembro de reserva y aun me mandan información para analizarla, teóricamente soy empleado de escritorio —dijo entre risas.

—Pero papá, he entendido todo lo que me contaste, ¿Dónde entra mi profesora Nakamori? —seguía impactado de lo que su papá logró hacer con la conocida como la temida Nakamori Aoko—, creo entender que estas bajo la supervisión de su padre, pero ¿Cuándo la conociste?

—Nakamori Aoko es tu amiga de tu infancia, ¿no? —Su viejo colega del FBI le estaba echando sal a la herida—. Pensé que ya no la frecuentabas.

—No lo había visto desde hace más de treinta años, nos reencontramos por culpa de Arato.

—Vaya al igual que yo me encontré con Ran por culpa de Kanara.

—Que gracioso juega el destino. —Los dos que habían dejado a sus primeros amores por cosas del pasado estaban desganados viendo a la nada.

—Entonces Kuroba kun tu maestra no está casada, ¿verdad? —Lo dedujo el detective de Osaka porque aún conserva el apellido de su padre.

—Al parecer no —respondió pensante.

—Vaya al parecer tienes una oportunidad —dijo Conan molestando a su ex compañero de armas.

—Por si no lo olvidas estoy casado y dudo que a ti te gustaría que engañara a tu hermanita, ¿verdad? —Ya estaban empezando una pelea como en los viejos tiempos.

—Pero si tú dejas a Ran san pera irte con Nakamori Aoko san, eso dejaría a Ran san libre para que cierto hermanito llegara a consolarla apuesto que la esposa de ese hermano no tendría problemas con ello, ya que nunca fue secreto que estuviera enamorado de ella—. Al parecer alguien estaba dando la respuesta a sus problemas amorosos.

—¿Edogawa san está enamorado de mamá? —Esa era una revelación mayor que saber que su padre trabajaba para el FBI.

—Yo no estaba enamorado de ella, era Shinichi niichan —respondió con un leve sonrojo.

—Eso ni tu esposa te lo cree —secundo al mago.

—Hattori —estaba acostumbrado a las malas bromas del mago, pero ya soportar otro más era mucho para él—. Estábamos aquí porque querías saber mi pasado, no porque querías crear chismes amorosos y menos en frente de mi yerno.

—Pero es divertido —eso era bastante cierto.

—Edogawa san tengo una duda —alzó la mano como si estuviera en el colegio.

—Dime Kuroba kun. —A veces se sorprendía de la educado que era el joven muy diferente a lo que el mago es.

—¿Por qué se refiere a Hattori san y a mi padre únicamente por su apellido sin ningún sufijo? A pesar de que ambos son mayores que usted.

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió y es que era cierto, él era diez años menor que Hattori y Kuroba en edad, pero mentalmente siempre estuvo a la par de ellos, inclusive el mago le llama "pequeño detective" o "Conan kun" solo para guardar las apariencias, al igual que Hattori, pero ahorita ya no, le habían hecho, inclusive por su tiempo su tiempo laborando Kuroba era su "senpai" en la oficina, esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa inclusive a él que era un experto en las mentiras, pues lleva dieciséis años viviendo en ellos.

—Desde muy pequeño Edogawa resultó ser muy bueno con las deducciones entablamos una buena amistad —respondió Hattori al ver el silencio de su amigo.

—El joven Edogawa empezó su vida de detective a los seis años, un digno rival —aumentó el mago.

—Además si ves a estos dos comportarse tan infantiles también te hacen creer que tienen tu misma edad —inclusive él podía hacer alguna broma de vez en cuando.

—Oh ya veo tiene razón. —De alguna forma se sintieron aliviados por la respuesta del joven.

—Bueno, creo que sigo yo —dijo el moreno—. Soy de Osaka, conocido como el detective del Oeste desde mi juventud, era la contra parte de Kudou. Tuve buena amistad con Conan kun, pero no se despidió de mí cuando se fue. Fue un gran impacto para mí. Conviví más con Conan kun que con Kudou, pero aun así tuvimos nuestros enfrentamientos para ver quién era el mejor, algunos acabaron en empate otras veces las gané yo. Me quedé en Osaka, competí en algunos torneos de kendo, fui a la academia de policías, durante este tiempo ya era novio de mi amiga de mi infancia, me le declaré cuando gané el torneo de kendo, ya que no hubo ningún asesinato que la interrumpirá pude ganar fácilmente. Cuando finalmente fui un oficial Kazuha y yo nos casamos, al poco tiempo tuvimos nuestro primer hijo, debido a la fama que tenía desde la preparatoria me fue fácil escalar en los puestos. Así que cuando mi papá se retiró obtuve su cargo. Tengo dos hijas y un hijo. Debido a que estaba muy concentrado en mis casos y mi familia que pocas veces vine a visitar a la persona que yo creía que era Kudou.

—Bueno voy yo. Soy Edogawa Conan. De los siete años a los nueve viví con los Mouri, hasta que mis papás vinieron del extranjero por mí. Como Haibara era muy cercana a mí y no tenía familiares mis padres aceptaron llevarla con nosotros. Viví en Estados Unidos, como yo conocía al FBI y este tenía buenas referencias mías decidieron aceptarme de pasante y analizaba unos casos. Hubo un caso en particular que decidí participar por voluntad propia y ahí me reencontré con tu padre. Ese caso duró de cuando yo tenía doce a los quince y viajamos por todo el mundo. Al finalizar con la pelea regresé a Estados Unidos. Concluí mis estudios y me casé el mismo día de mi graduación.

—Eso sí que es temerario pequeño Conan kun —comentó con sorna el mago.

—¿A caso te casaste porque metiste la pata? —Heiji también se le unió. No creía que esos dos pudieran hacerse buenos amigos.

—Dejen de hacer esos comentarios que mi yerno va a pensar mal de mí. —En cierta forma lo estaba usando de escusa no le importaba mucho lo que el joven llegara a pensar de él.

—No se preocupe por mi Edogawa san, sé lo bromista que suele ser mi papá. Aunque no creí que el detective del Oeste fuera a corresponder muy bien las bromas de él.

—Hasta el joven es más maduros que ustedes, debería darles vergüenza.

Las risas se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de una llamada entrante a algún celular.

—Es mi celular disculpen, es mi mamá —dijo el joven para salir del lugar en el que estaban reunidos.

—¿Ran? —El esposo y el pequeño hermano se voltearon a ver confundidos entre ellos.

* * *

 **MELGAMONSTER**

 **20191003**


End file.
